


Ради себя

by CatlynDay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, девочкам нужно выговориться, события начинаются через год после финала 1 сезона, элементы оригинального мультсериала
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay
Summary: После года, проведенного в сражениях, Катре наконец удается схватить Адору. Орда как никогда близка к победе. Катра ликует.Пока планы Хордака не начинают угрожать жизни Адоры.Ворох чувств, которые Катра сдерживала так долго, вырывается наружу в самый неподходящий момент… Когда Хордак отдает приказ обезглавить Адору…Не поздно ли все изменить? Каким бы ни был ответ, их жизни больше не будут прежними.





	1. Часть 1: Разбитые вдребезги. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For my Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728153) by [Doublepasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublepasse/pseuds/Doublepasse). 

И как вообще Адора могла считать Зону Страха домом? В этом отвратительном месте стояла беспроглядная тьма, холод пронизывал Адору до костей. Разумеется, эти три дня в тюремной камере ничем не были похожи на ее прежнюю жизнь в Орде, но было время, когда Адора верила, что к узникам здесь относятся с должным уважением. Как глупа она была… Она тяжело вздохнула. Теперь о прошлой жизни придется забыть. Триумф Орды был как никогда близок. После года войны против пробужденной Ши-Ры, Принцессы Силы, лорду Хордаку удалось схватить ее, сокрушив, таким образом все надежды Союза Принцесс.

За этот год все изменилось. Оружие Орды стало гораздо более разрушительным, благодаря (как позже выяснили повстанцы) знаниям Энтрапты. Черный Гранат оказался неожиданно мощным: день за днем он выкачивал силы принцесс. Сила Ши-Ры (или же Адоры), одно только присутствие которой придавало принцессам сил, осталась единственной их защитой.

Какой же восторг охватил Катру, когда она схватила своего злейшего врага, бывшую лучшую подругу… Адора застонала, облокотившись на раненое плечо. Катра никогда не сдерживалась в бою. С того самого судьбоносного дня в руинах, когда Катра навсегда распрощалась с Адорой, она не жалела сил ни в одном сражении. С каждым разом Адоре становилось все труднее поспевать за ней.

Она вновь устало вздохнула, вспомнив их последнюю встречу вчера.

_— Эй, Адора, — эхом разнесся по камере поддразнивающий голос. Первым порывом Адоры было взглянуть на командующую, но она быстро подавила его. Не стоило доставлять Катре подобного удовольствия. Адора повернулась на тюремной койке и уставилась в стену._

_— Ой… Все молчишь. Ну и пусть. Просто хотела поделиться с тобой новостями. Очень скоро мы нападем на Яркую Луну… — говорила отравленная ненавистью и злобой Катра. Чем она стала? Адора больше не узнавала в ней свою Катру._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты увидела нашу триумфальную победу, так что я попросила лорда Хордака запустить экраны на стенах твоей камеры. Разве не здорово?_

_ Адора не ответила. С момента своего заключения она ни слова не сказала Катре. Такое отношение глубоко возмущало Катру, хоть она и не выставляла свою слабость напоказ. Больше нет._

_— Ладно. Я, конечно, ожидала простого спасибо, ведь ты в последний раз увидишь друзей. Не то чтобы они узнают об этом. Но все же лучше, чем ничего, верно?_

_Поняв, что ответа от узницы ждать не стоит, Катра, усмехаясь, ушла. Стоило двери закрыться, как по щекам Адоры потекли теплые слезы. Она оплакивала подруг, которых так и не сумела защитить, оплакивала обреченную Этерию, оплакивала Катру…_

— Похоже, ты не намерена сдаваться.  
Сначала Адора проигнорировала вопрос.  
— Позволишь этой глупой девчонке творить все, что вздумается?

— Мне нет дела до твоей болтовни, Шедоу Вивер.

— Этого бы не случилось, не оставь ты Орду.  
Адора сжала губы. Не отвечай. Это очередной обман.  
— Надо было избавиться от этого отродья, когда она была котенком.

— Хватит, — огрызнулась Адора.

— После всего, что она натворила, у тебя остались к ней чувства?

— Нет никаких чувств.

— Не прикидывайся, дитя. Я слышу, что ты бормочешь во сне.

— Повторяю еще раз. Заткнись, Шедоу Вивер! — крикнула Адора, встав с койки. Она посмотрела сквозь прутья решетки на скрытое маской лицо ведьмы, — Катра стала такой из-за меня. Она по-прежнему желает доказать, что лучше меня, и заставить меня страдать.

— Полагаю, ты переоцениваешь ее интерес к тебе. Сокрушив восстание, она получит силу, которая, как она ясно дала понять, ей нужна только для себя. Катру уже не исправить.

— Неправда. Я ощущаю ее гнев, ведь она все еще не оправилась, — Адора прищурилась, — хотя я не понимаю, почему ты ее ненавидишь. Катра достигла всего, чего ты ожидала от меня. Никто из твоих подопечных не занимает такого высокого положения…

— Я не испытываю к ней ненависти, — глаза Адоры полезли на лоб, — она исполнила мой план.

— Чего? — ход мыслей Ткачихи было нелегко понять из-за скрывающей ее лицо маски. Да и голос ее был странно спокоен. Адоре не приходилось видеть ее такой.

— Милая Адора… Почему, как ты думаешь, я стравливала вас?

— Н-не понимаю.

— Ты — Ши-ра. Я знала это с самого начала, как только обнаружила тебя в Шепчущем Лесу. Твоя колыбелька лежала рядом с мечом… Твое перевоплощение было вопросом времени. Ты в любом случае стала бы величайшей угрозой для Орды. Я не могла рисковать.

— О чем ты? — с дрожью в голосе переспросила Адора.

— Я воспитала тебя так, чтобы ты сама желала стать капитаном Орды, идеальным солдатом. Но в итоге меч нашел бы тебя на поле боя… Нужно было создать оружие, которое даст Орде шанс одолеть тебя… Катра.

— Ты лжешь. Не морочь мне голову.

— Всякий раз, когда я наказывала ее и возвышала тебя… Когда называла ее помехой и грозилась убить ее в случае провала, я создавала ту Катру, которую ты видишь сейчас.

— Хватит!

— Ее мировоззрение идеально подходит для этой миссии. В отличие от тебя ей нет дела до справедливости. Катру волнует только она сама и дорогие ей люди.  
— Шедоу Вивер…

— Чтобы раскрыть свой потенциал ей понадобилось лишь… предательство любимого человека.  
Адора захлопнула руками уши. Это очередная уловка… В этом нет смысла… Шедоу Вивер ничего не выигрывала от сложившейся ситуации, не могла же она намеренно влиять на Катру… Однако, если это правда, то виновата во всем Шедоу, а значит… Катра может изменить свое мнение, верно? Заманчивая мысль…

— Плюйся ядом в другом месте, Шедоу Вивер, — громко хлопнувшая дверь возвестила о приходе Катры, — охранники говорят, что узники буянят, а это ты, измываешься над нашей принцесской.

— Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне, Катра.

— Иначе что? Пока я — командир Хордака, ты не переступишь порог этой камеры, — ее губы исказила радостная усмешка.

— Катра, — произнесла Адора, до хруста костей сжав прутья решетки, — такой тебя сделала Шедоу Вивер, но ты не должна следовать ее пути. Ты только окажешь ей услугу.  
Катра спрыгнула с верхнего уровня, приземлившись в дюйме от Адоры. Теперь, когда их разделяли только металлические прутья, она ощущала исходящее от Катры тепло. Адора так скучала по их дружеским объятьям.

— С чего ты решила, что я — марионетка? — злобно прошипела Катра, — Шедоу Вивер может и верит в эти бредни, но она никак не влияет на мои решения. И я принимаю ответственность за них… в отличие от тебя, Адора.

— Что, прости?

— Что слышала. Не пытайся свалить все на Шедоу Вивер. Она тоже замешана, но ты бросила меня. Ты виновата, Адора.

— Ты по-прежнему в обиде на меня. Прости.

— До тебя не дошло? Я счастлива, что ты ушла, — ухмыльнулась Катра, — без тебя я стала свободна. Ты и Шедоу Вивер… тянули меня вниз.

— Так вот каков твой идеал, твоя цель… Разрушение, — прошептала Адора, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу гнев, — что дальше? Когда покончишь с восстанием, пленишь свободных, захватишь планету и уничтожишь ее?

— У лорда Хордака большие планы на Эфирию.

— Ты — пешка.

— Заткнись! — Катра попыталась поцарапать ее, но Адора вовремя увернулась от ее когтей.

— Это правда. Для тебя ничто не ценно. Ты только утверждаешь собственное превосходство.

— У меня хоть получается, — прошипела Катра, — дождаться не могу нашей победы, чтобы увидеть лица принцесс, когда их героиня так и не появится. К слову о героинях…  
Адора окончательно потеряла надежду. Спорить было бессмысленно. Она потерпела поражение.

— Оу, не плачь. Прибереги слезы на потом, Принцесса. Поплачешь с милыми друзьями, когда они тоже окажутся здесь.  
Катра вновь разразилась смехом, экран на стене активировался, отобразив лицо Хордака.

— Милорд! — Катра встала на колени.

— Командир Катра. Вам необходимо обсудить план финальной битвы со мной и капитаном Октавией. Не тратьте время на узницу. Она бесполезна.

— Бесполезна?

— Верно. Сегодня с ней будет покончено.  
И Катра, и Адора застыли на месте.

— Но, Милорд, она — важная заложница, Восстание…

— Пока Ши-Ра жива, у Восстания есть надежда. У них остался меч, которым они по-прежнему намерены воспользоваться. Мы должны сокрушить их.

— Но… я… Использование Ши-Ры в качестве заложницы — основа моего плана, — Катра скрестила руки за спиной, от Адоры не скрылось, как они дрожали.

— Правда?.. Тогда я хочу услышать его прямо сейчас. Ожидаю вас на собрании.  
— Разумеется, милорд, — с облегчением поклонилась Катра, как только погас экран.

— Спасибо.

Катра бегло взглянула на нее. Адора всегда смотрела на Катру с болью или надеждой, но теперь в ее взгляде было другое чувство. Благодарность. Катра уже и забыла какого это. Тем не менее она напряглась: у Адоры не было причин благодарить ее.

— Ты здесь ни при чем. Все, что я делаю, я делаю ради себя. Прошу меня извинить, дамы, но меня ожидают в командном центре.

Ей вслед раздался зловещий хохот Шедоу Вивер.

— Совсем спятила, старуха?

— До чего ты наивна, аж смех разбирает.

— То есть?

— Считаешь себя всемогущей, на деле же у тебя совсем нет опыта работы с Хордаком.  
Катра на секунду потеряла самообладание, но быстро пришла в себя.

— Я сегодня не в настроении выслушивать твои бредни.

— Серьезно считаешь, что Хордаку интересен твой план?  
Катра впечатала кулак в стену.

— С меня довольно, — она выхватила ключ у охранника, открыла камеру Шедоу Вивер и выволокла оттуда ослабевшую женщину, — ты отправишься в яму.

— Будто это что-то изменит.

— Заткнись, — Катра захлопнула дверь камеры и протащила свою бывшую воспитательницу по коридорам до особой двери, за которой находилась самая темная и ужасная камера Зоны Страха. Запертые в ней узники, лишенные света и надежды, быстро становились сговорчивыми.

— Ты пожалеешь, что открыла рот. Веселись там, я выпущу тебя завтра, если вспомню, конечно.

— Если тебе станет легче, — Шедоу Вивер без сопротивления зашла в кромешную тьму, — знаешь, ты была права. Мы более схожи, чем я думала.

— Разумеется. Тащи свою задницу в яму. Смотреть противно.

— Наша драгоценная девочка бросила нас, а сегодня мы обе потеряем ее навсегда.

Вспыхнув от гнева, Катра резко захлопнула дверь. После чего она вышла из тюремного отсека, закрыла дверь и убрала в карман ключ. Этого было мало. Катра бросила взгляд на один из стенных экранов.

— Связаться со Скорпией.

— Привет, командир. Жаль, что ты забыла отпраздновать с нами, Энтрапта смогла зарядить Черный Гранат. Я испекла торт, он…

— Да, прости. Послушай, Скорпия. Мне нужно, чтобы ты спустилась в тюремный отсек и охраняла камеру Ши-Ры, ладно? Не пускай никого без моего приказа.

— О, конечно, босс.

— Прекрасно. Ты не слышал? Свободен.

Охранник ушел в недоумении. Теперь все сделано. Катра сделала глубокий вдох. Все под контролем. Ничто не встанет у нее на пути. Осталось только представить разработанный план Хордаку.

***

Катра ворвалась в зал совещаний. В последнее время к собственной радости она часто здесь бывала. Капитан Октавия закатила свой единственный глаз, никак иначе не отреагировав на появление Катры. Всего за год Катра достигла высокого положения среди командующих Орды, стала любимым стратегом Хордака, из-за чего Октавия зеленела от зависти. Как эта девчонка стала заместительницей Хордака в такой короткий срок оставалось для нее загадкой. Но Октавия должна была проявить осторожность, чтобы не распрощаться с полюбившейся должностью.

— Командир Катра, сядьте. Мы обсуждали построение войск для завтрашней осады.

— Разумеется, лорд Хордак, но позвольте мне обсудить с вами заложницу…

— План уже согласован, Катра.  
— План не потерпит существенных изменений. Мы используем Ши-Ру, как приманку, заставим ее подружек принцесс сдаться…

— Эксперимент Энтрапты с техникой Первых увенчался успехом, отвлекать мятежников не понадобится. Нам хватит дня, чтобы одержать победу, а перед боем мы отправим им голову Ши-Ры на серебряном блюде. Это окончательно сломит их дух.

— При все уважении, милорд, но это только наполнит их яростью…

— Достаточно. Я начинаю подозревать, что вами движет личный интерес, командир.

Катра выдержала пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд Хордака. И как ей теперь выкручиваться? Стоящая рядом с Хордаком Октавия даже не пыталась скрыть ухмылку: она-то только обрадовалась неудаче Катры.

— Капитан Октавия? — на заднем экране возникли лица двух охранников. — Ваш приказ исполнен. Ши-Ра мертва.

Сердце Катры замерло в груди.  
— Идеально. Отправьте ее голову в Сияющую Луну с моими наилучшими пожеланиями.

— Эм… мы не можем. Тело уже сожжено… как всегда.

— Что?! Я не отдавал этого приказа. Октавия, объяснись.

Не дожидаясь сбивчивых объяснений соперницы, Катра выбежала из комнаты и начала опускаться на нижние уровни, перепрыгивая с лестницу на лестницу. Этого. Не могло. Произойти. Это какая-то ошибка, уловка. Адора по-прежнему в камере, а Скорпия защищает ее. Однако добравшись до тюремного отсека, Катра обнаружила только Скорпию, лежащую без сознания на холодном полу. Ее тело все еще сотрясалось от спазмов после удара шокером.

— Скорпия! Очнись! — Катра потрясла ее, но Скорпия лишь застонала во сне. Катра толкнула дверь. Замок был взломан. — Нет!

В камере оказалось пусто, от узницы не осталось и следа.

— Нет! — на этот раз Катра помчалась к подвалам, откуда в прошлый раз помогла сбежать Адоре и ее друзьям, где они бросили Энтрапту умирать. Адора выжила, должна была… Древние побери, она же Ши-Ра!

— Энтрапта! — закричала Катра, добравшись до экрана на металлических дверях.

— Катра! Я только собиралась с тобой связаться! Я исследовала технологии Первых…

— Времени нет! Можешь открыть все подвалы?

— Одновременно. Конечно, а зачем?

— Просто сделай!

Перед ней мгновенно открылся коридор, ведущей в пустошь. Там было пусто.

— Нет… — всхлипнула Катра. — Энтрапта, ты же выжила здесь в прошлом году, да?

— Не самостоятельно. Эмили спасла меня, я пряталась у нее внутри.

— НЕТ! — Катра бежала изо всех сил, проверяла каждый уголок в каждой комнате, пока не оказалась снаружи.  
— АДОРА!

Она упала на колени. Слезы застилали глаза. Когда она успела зарыдать? Откуда вообще взялись слезы? Раздался полный боли крик, взывающий к Адоре. Может, это был ее собственный голос, хоть она не смогла бы сказать наверняка.

-Командир, — ее, трясущуюся от ужаса и боли, обняли две сильные клешни. Катра зарыдала еще громче, но отталкивать Скорпию не стала, — лорд Хордак ждет тебя. Какое-то последнее совещание перед битвой.

— Перед битвой?

— Да, если хочешь скажу, что ты приболела.

— Не… Не надо, Скорпия. Все нормально.  
Катра стерла с глаз слезы.  
Необходимо сохранить самообладание, чтобы Хордак не заподозрил ее в непозволительной слабости… Какой в этом был смысл?

— Дай мне минутку…

***

— Что за ужасные звуки?!

— Катра…

— Адора, залезай под одеяло, мы еще не вышли за пределы Зоны Страха! Если нас заметят…

— Какая разница, Глиммер? Солдаты Орды, уходящие перед битвой? Ни капельки не подозрительно.

— Не в этом дело, Боу. Если ее увидят, то нам точно не сбежать.

Адора бросила последний взгляд на Зону Страха. Крепость стремительно исчезала из поля зрения, но Адора была готова поклясться, что заметила красное пятно перед одним из выходов. Пятно, кричащее, как смертельно раненый зверь.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ранее..._  
Трое солдат в масках шли по коридорам здания и перешептывались, время от времени кивая часовым. Самому низкому из них было явно не по себе.

— Ребят, не хочу нагнетать, но… Вы здесь надолго? То есть… Я-то вам рад, но в Орде со мной не согласятся.

— Конечно, Кайл, мы понимаем. Ты уже в опасности из-за того, что помогаешь нам. Если б только мисс Безрассудность согласилась на короткое задание, как мы и планировали…

— Но Боу! Мы по-прежнему не знаем деталей плана Хордака!..

— Основное мы выяснили, Глиммер, для Восстания этого более чем достаточно.

— Ребята, пользуйтесь кодовыми словами… — обернувшись к ним, грозно шепнул Кайл.

— Точно. Но когда Хордак поймет, что Адора спасена, он полностью изменит план. Я должна узнать о нем больше: его способ мышления, его стратегию.

— Ладно, ладно. Мы снова будем шпионить, с тобой спорить бесполезно, — вздохнул Боу, — но это в последний раз, ведь они все равно нападут на нас завтра.

— Если он… — Глиммер покрылась потом, — жаль, мы не можем спасти Адору инкогнито…

— Эй, мы в слепой зоне. Идем.

Боу и Глиммер последовал за Кайлом, забравшимся в старый воздуховод. Этим ходом, проходившим над конференц-залом, где Хордак обсуждал планы сражений со своими верными офицерами, они пользовались уже в четвертый раз. После каждой вылазки Кайл все больше нервничал — в любой момент их могли обнаружить глаза и уши Орды, а именно Энтрапта. Катра приказала принцессе следить за происходящим в Зоне Страха. Это занятие ее ни капли не интересовало, но тем не менее по всему зданию были установлены камеры наблюдения.  
— Ты понимаешь, что мы вновь бросаем Энтрапту?

— Знаю, Боу… Но мы не можем ей доверять, не можем рискнуть всем ради нее. Может в другой раз, на другой миссии…

Кайл жестом заставил их замолчать. Боу был поражен изменениями в Кайле. Он вспомнил свое знакомство с кадетом — тот был слаб, хрупок, печален. Паренек отчаянно желал завести друзей. Боу не думал, что у него появятся друзья среди солдат Орды (кроме Адоры, разумеется), но после их последней вылазки в Зону Страха год назад, Кайл каким-то ему одному известным образом связался с Боу. После этого они стали общаться всякий раз, как выдавалась свободная минутка, и в итоге Кайл начал сообщать критическую информацию о планах Орды. Без него многие битвы были бы проиграны. Благодаря ему Глиммер и Боу смогли практически беспрепятственно пробраться в Орду, чтобы выведать важную информацию и спасти Адору.

— Странно, что Катра еще не нашла нас. Ей известно больше тайных ходов, чем мне.

— Она же правая рука Хордака, зачем ей прятаться? — съязвила Глиммер. Сплюнь она сейчас на грязный пол, то в точности бы выразила свое отношение к Катре.

— Ладно, мы пришли… Тише.

Трое подростков остановились у входа в вентиляцию. Взглянуть в проем разом они не могли, поэтому Кайл отступил, позволяя Глиммер и Боу прижаться к отверстию. Хордак, сидящий в высоком кресле со своим ручным демоненком, был прямо под ними. Вчера злющий питомец Хордака почти их заметил, но, к счастью, повстанцам (которые уже мысленно продумывали план побега) удалось выдать себя за охранников.

— Капитан Октавия, войдите. Мы ожидаем Катру. Состояние войск?

— Готовы как никогда, милорд. Разрешите узнать: что вы намерены делать с Ши-Рой?

— Пока не решил. Мне необходимо рассмотреть и ваши с Катрой предложения. Боюсь, сдержать Ши-Ру может оказаться нам не под силу. Если она умрет, повстанцы будут в отчаянии, но все может обернуться иначе: они воспрянут духом, увидев в Ши-Ре мученицу, погибшую за правое дело.  
Глиммер прикусила руку, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие.

— Не могу не согласиться, милорд. Тем не менее, даже если восставшие захотят отомстить за свою героиню, у них не будет ни единого шанса. Наши войска мощнее. С другой стороны, не думаю, что командир Катра одобрит это решение.

— Какая у нее может быть причина?

— До предательства Адоры они были очень близки и, учитывая, сколько времени Катра провела у нее за три дня…

Хордак, очевидно задумавшись, замолчал, затем произнес:

— Настолько близки, что верность Катры можно поставить под сомнение?

— Это не мне решать, милорд, мне далеко до вашей рассудительности. Знаю только, что предложи вы убить Ши-Ру, Катра сделает, что угодно лишь бы вас переубедить.

Глиммер с Боу не смели сделать и вдоха из страха выдать себя. Нетрудно было понять, что капитан Октавия завидовала положению Катры. Они понимали (Октавия по-видимому тоже), что под началом Катры жизни Адоры ничего не угрожало, но и Катра, казалось, стояла на краю обрыва…

— Вызвать Катру, — приказал Хордак, глядя на настенный экран. Кошачье лицо отразилось на стене. За ней кто-то стоял… Адора!

_— Милорд!_

— Командир Катра. Вам необходимо обсудить план финальной битвы со мной и капитаном Октавией. Не тратьте время на узницу. Она бесполезна.

_— Бесполезна?_

— Верно. Сегодня с ней будет покончено.

Катре не удалось скрыть потрясение. Она, запинаясь, выразила несогласие с Хордаком (отчего ухмылка, блуждавшая на лице Октавии, стала только шире). Когда та пыталась донести до Хордака свои планы на Адору, Глиммер была готова поклясться, что обыкновенно невозмутимый предводитель Орды едва заметно нахмурился.  
Экран погас. В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Октавия дожидалась реакции Хордака.

— Может, еще рано утверждать, что ты права, Октавия.

Боу пожалел, что его сердце бьется так громко.

— Полагаю… — Хордак слегка потер подбородок, — полагаю, есть только один способ удостовериться в преданности Катры, понять, будет ли она полезна в будущем. Главный капитан Октавия, отправьте солдат убить Ши-Ру.  
Глиммер тихо всхлипнула. Питомец Хордака резко поднял мордочку.

— Ладно, нам пора, — прошептал ей на ухо Боу.

— Во имя Первых, во имя Первых, во имя… — срывалось с губ Глиммер подобно молитве.

— Тихо!

Все трое спустились обратно. Им удалось собрать информацию, дело осталось за малым: спасти Адору. Только бы добраться до нее раньше Октавии…

— Считаешь, этот демон нас почуял, а может даже увидел?

— Без понятия…  
— Ребят, что дальше… — спросил Кайл, как только вывел их из вентиляционного отверстия.

— Нужно проследить за солдатами, посланными к Адоре, и вырубить их.

— Или самим стать этими солдатами! — сказала Глиммер.

— Отлично, Кайл, где нам искать Октавию?

— Эм… Она идет сюда… — пискнул Кайл.  
Вышедшая из комнаты переговоров Октавия заметила их в коридоре и направилась к ним строевым шагом. Кайла сотрясала дрожь. Притворяться солдатом было не лучшей идей, он ведь просто курсант. К счастью, она не узнала в переодетом солдате вечно робкого кадета.

— Вы трое! — позвала она. Все трое замерли и поприветствовали офицера. — Особое задание. Отправляйтесь в тюремный блок и казните пленную принцессу Ши-Ру. Вот ордер.

— Да, Мэм! — даже слишком восторженно воскликнул Боу. Октавия была озадачена, но просто пожала плечами и отправилась обратно в конференц-зал. Она ни за что на свете не пропустит провала Катры.

— Окей, скорее, нам нужен план. 

— Ух, кошмар какой, только посмотрите. Здесь сказано, чтобы мы обезглавили Адору.

— Боу, сосредоточься! Нам нужен план! Это отличная возможность. Мы можем спасти Адору, а Орда даже не узнает.

— Там камеры, они все записывают, а еще с нас потребуют доказательств смерти Адоры…

— Ребята, — Кайл готов был умолять, — пойдем скорее, нам нельзя долго ошиваться у комнат Хордака, иначе офицеры посчитают, что мы подслушиваем.

— Кайл, как еще казнят узников в Орде?

— Эм… Не знаю. Сам я никого не убивал… Но мне пару раз приходилось выбрасывать тела в мусоросжигательную печь по приказу Шедоу Вивер.

— Забудем на минутку об ужасах твоей жизни. Но мы к этому еще вернемся, обещаю. Вот и славно! — воскликнул Боу,— сделаем вид, что не прочли приказ и выбросили Адору в печь.

— Но… как мы при этом… ну… не сожжем Адору? — озвучила их общую с Кайлом мысль Глиммер.

— Догадайся, — подмигнул подруге Боу.

— А-а-а, — вздохнула она, — я телепортируюсь туда, до запуска печи. Но что насчет камер? Если Энтрапта видит происходящее, то мне нельзя использовать магию.

— В печах камер нет: слишком жарко, — ответил Кайл, — эм…

— Это попахивает безумством…

— Глиммер, — Кайл дернул ее за рукав, — этот демон на нас смотрит.

Жуткий демоненок стоял на трубе, прожигая их пронзительным взглядом как паук беззащитных мошек.

— Притворимся, что с радостью обсуждаем очередную миссию, — неловко засмеялась Глиммер, — Кайл, где находится крематорий?

— Там, где раньше были воздуховоды, которые Ши-Ра уничтожила, когда вы сбежали год назад. Их реконструировали.

— Ладно, найдите Адору. Эту тварь беру на себя.

Парни направились к тюремному отсеку. Демон собирался преследовать их, но, как только Глиммер щелкнула пальцами, возникли пурпурные искры, привлекшие внимание питомца повелителя Орды. Принцесса побежала вглубь темного коридора, а демон последовал за ней.

***

— Ужасная идея.

— Назад дороги нет, Кайл.

— Это же Скорпия! Я с ней не справлюсь!

— Мы не будем драться, по приказу у нас есть право встретиться с Адорой.

— Но почему она здесь? Катра приказала…

— Что? Почему здесь именно она?

— Не знаю, но она выполняет все просьбы Катры. Однако сторожить узников в обязанности капитанов точно не входит.

Боу поднял бровь. Значит Катра действовала за спиной Хордака, чтобы помешать ему убить Адору?

— Тогда найдем ее, — пробормотал он, — идем.

Забывшая планшет в комнате Скорпия успела заскучать. Срочный приказ Катры ее немало удивил, а особенно, как изменился голос Катры, когда та отдавала приказ. Ее ужасало нечто связанное с Адорой (хотя она в принципе была не из пугливых). Как бы то ни было, пока Скорпия, лучшая подруга Катры, здесь, с головы Ши-Ры не упадет ни один волосок.  
Заметив двух странно одетых солдат, выходящих из темноты, Скорпия насторожилась. Она скрестила огромные клешни на груди и преградила им проход в тюремный отсек.

— Капитан Скорпия, — трясущийся от страха солдат попытался впечатлить ее, — у нас приказ. Впустите нас.

— Нет.

***

Глиммер мысленно содрогнулась. Пообещав отвлечь демона, она поступила импульсивно, но винить себя в этом было поздно. Нельзя, чтобы Хордак узнал о лазутчиках. Избавиться от него оказалось непросто. Глиммер пробежала уже дюжину коридоров и как минимум пять лестничных пролетов, но монстр не отставал ни на шаг. Она только отдалялась от места встречи, времени становилось все меньше. Что, если она добежит до слепой зоны и телепортируется, может, демон не успеет заметить? Нет, она может и не появиться в другой слепой зоне.

— Ах, иди к господину, уродец…

Она оглянулась через плечо. Жуткого демона с детским лицом было не видно. По плечам Глиммер потек пот. Уж лучше бы он ее преследовал… Она осторожно сделала несколько шагов. В этой темной необычайно тихой части здания она не бывала. Сердце вздрагивало при каждом шаге. Она тщательно осматривала каждую стену в попытке отыскать какой-нибудь ориентир. Звук шагов за спиной ее встревожил, но, оглянувшись, Глиммер никого не заметила.  
Она напряженно сглотнула, всем сердцем боясь не сдержаться и телепортироваться. Вдох. Выдох. Глиммер на дюйм повернула голову. Темные глаза на бледном лице. В двух дюймах от ее головы.  
По глухим коридорам раздался крик.

***

— У нас прямой приказ от главного капитана Октавии, он вручен ей лордом Хордаком лично. Дайте нам пройти.

— Нет.

И снова им не везет. Не каждый день им приходилось проникать на территорию врага и выполнять его приказы, чтобы добиться успеха… Казалось бы просто. И надо же им было споткнуться об единственного по-настоящему верного солдата, чей капитан была явно неравнодушна к узнице, которую они хотели спасти. Обеим сторонам явно не хватало дружеских посиделок…

— Об этом сообщат Хордаку!

— Ну и пусть. Я подчиняюсь только командиру Катре.

— А она должна следовать приказам Хордака!

Стоящий рядом с Боу Кайл начал поддаваться панике. Чем скорее они справятся, тем лучше.

— Пока Катра не скажет мне уйти, я останусь здесь.

— Тогда ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — вздохнул Боу и быстрым, отточенным движением ударил Скорпию шокером в живот. Капитан начала задыхаться, но, быстро придя в себя, отправила Боу в полет мощной клешней. Кайл прыгнул ей на спину и закрыл ее глаза руками. Отчаянно извиваясь, Скорпия попыталась схватить его клешнями, одновременно размахивая острым хвостом. Кайл оказался в незавидном положении. Перезарядив шокер, Боу помчался к нему на выручку, но отлетел назад от удара хвоста.  
Скорпии наконец удалось схватить Кайла за ногу, она сбросила его к Боу.

— Никто не пройдет! — с криком она прыгнула на них. Кайл и Боу закричали. Но в последнюю секунду они оба подняли шокеры. Скорпия упала прямо на них, взвизгнула и отключилась.

— Она жива? — спросил Кайл. Ему было немного жаль Скорпию.

— Конечно, не волнуйся.

Боу пожалеет ее потом. Сейчас он всем весом навалился на стальную дверь, чтобы открыть ее. За ней оказалось с десяток пустых камер, но внимание привлекла лишь одна.

— Адора! То есть… узница Ши-Ра!  
Принцесса подняла взгляд. Этот солдат чем-то отличался от остальных, вот только чем…

— Вы приговорены к казни.

Адора вздрогнула, но быстро встала, выставив вперед кулаки. Если ей суждено умереть, то без боя она не сдастся. Солдат раскрыл дверь камеры и навел на нее шокер.

— Мне жаль… — прошептал он. — Прости, Адора. Я должен это сделать.

— Боу?

Оружие попало ей в грудь. Боль вспышкой пронзила ее настолько сильно, что Адора чудом не выплеснула содержимое желудка на пол, перед глазами все поплыло, она даже не почувствовала, как упала на землю. Осталась только несмолкаемая боль. А затем в глазах окончательно потемнело.

***

_— Предъявите удостоверение._

Демон вновь и вновь повторял эти два слова монотонным механическим голосом. Нужно было что-то предпринять, иначе на шум прибегут и другие солдаты.

— Эм… глянь. Вот мой браслет, смотри… — она помахала перед закрепленным на форме браслетом перед носом робота, но тот никак не отреагировал. — Ну же. Перестань!

Она уже подумывала воспользоваться магией, чтобы избавиться от нежеланного преследователя, как вдруг тот застыл. Свет в глазах демона потух, и он свалился набок.

— Малыш, что происходит? На кого бросаешься?

Подбородок Глиммер задрожал. Неизвестно, что было хуже: раскрыть себя или оказаться нос к носу с ней. С Энтраптой.

— Ты кто? Зачем ему понадобилась?

— Б-без понятия, у него хотела спросить!

— Правда? Давай спросим. Этот киборг не болтливый, но после парочки моих нововведений он научился выговаривать некоторые слова. Невероятное создание, да?

— Да, он суперский, хех, спасибо за помощь! — Глиммер развернулась, попытавшись не спешить, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Кажется, я тебя знаю, — Энтрапта провела волосами по подбородку, — я брала твою еду без спроса?

— Наверное. Все любят красть у меня еду.

— Минутку… — Энтрапта взмахнула одним из своих хвостов, сбросив шлем с головы Глиммер. — Ох… Искорка.

***

Финальный шаг. Если все пройдет как надо, они выберутся из Зоны Страха через 10 минут, если не раньше. Скоро все закончится. Боу начал всерьез опасаться, что сердце пробьет грудную клетку, так сильно оно билось. Какая удача! Осталось только убедиться, что Глиммер отвлекла робота.

— Не нравится мне, как солдаты на нас смотрят…

— Ничего удивительного, Кайл. Мы же тащим тело.

— Мне не в первой…

— Только сейчас это не тело, а живой человек. Расслабься, у нас приказ Октавии.

— Но там сказано, что Ши-Ру надо обезглавить. Нас могут попросить предоставить приказ…

Боу согласился и продолжил ход. Осталось всего пару блоков.

— Эй вы!

Парни застыли. Мужчина похожий на льва, который, судя по значку, был капитаном, указывал на них. Это конец. Сейчас он осмотрит тело. Почувствует дыхание, увидит вздымающуюся грудь и…

— Как закончите, присоединяйтесь к эскадрону на инструктаже.

— Есть, сэр! — отдал честь Боу.

— Видишь, Кайл, нам везет, — прошептал Боу на ухо напарнику.

— Верно. Нам пора.

Наконец добравшись до печей, Боу попытался дозваться до Глиммер, но голос постарался не повышать, помня, что они по по-прежнему находились в зоне видимости камер. Ответа не последовало. Куда она делась? Слепых зон здесь было немного…

— Боу… — прошептали откуда-то сверху.

— Глиммер! Ты… на потолке?

— Вроде того! Начинай, я готова!

— Но как ты-

— Потом, Боу! У нас план!

— Ладно, Кайл, открывай! Бросим ее… и будем надеяться на лучшее

— Мотивация на высоте, — буркнула Глиммер.

Как только Кайл открыл двери печи у Боу было несколько секунд, чтобы забросить Адору во мрак. В мыслях мелькнуло сомнение, жар вспыхнувшего пламени, ощущавшегося даже сквозь двери, только усиливал это ощущение. Что если Глиммер не успеет? Тогда им обеим конец… Они оба нажали на кнопку, снова открыв дверь. Пусто. Никого.

— Получилось.

— А теперь мы свяжемся с Октавией, предоставим ей отчет о выполнении и встретимся с девчонками у выхода.

Объявив Октавии о казни Ши-Ры, Боу искренне надеялся, что обманул ее и только.

***

— Командир Катра, чем вы были заняты? Вы заставили нас ждать.

— Прошу прощения, лорд Хордак. Мне нужно было убедиться, что Ши-Ра мертва, — фыркнула Катра. Она не дала боли поглотить себя, обратив ее в гнев. Ей всегда это хорошо удавалось. Катра уселась на свое обычное место, заметив, что к ним присоединились и остальные офицеры, среди которых была Скорпия, а вместе с ней и Энтрапта.

— Это чрезмерно, командир. Просмотра видеозаписей будет более чем достаточно, верно, Энтрапта?

— Эм… да, точно! — она подняла скрутила хвосты наподобие больших пальцев в знак одобрения.

— А теперь продолжим обсуждение плана. Катра, будь любезна убери фигурку Ши-Ры с доски.

Хордак по своему обыкновению был беспристрастен. Он с ожиданием смотрел на Катру. Стоящая рядом с ним Октавия даже не пыталась скрыть злобную ухмылку. Катре предстояло принять решение. Это была очередная проверка на преданность от Хордака, мысль о которой ему наверняка внушила Октавия, чтобы ослабить ее, сбросить с пьедестала. Катра схватила фигурку, выдержав стальной взгляд Хордака. В глазах не появилось ни капли влаги. Хордак кивнул и начал обсуждение, но Катра будто оказалась отделена от зала невидимой стеной, не пропускающей ни звука. Она крепко сжимала фигурку Адоры. Октавия дорого за это заплатит.


	3. Chapter 3

Энтрапта редко ощущала дискомфорт. Будучи изобретательницей, непохожей на других принцесс, она привыкла к критике и косым взглядам, но ей не было до них дела. Энтрапте незачем было чужое одобрение: ей вполне хватало любви роботов. Однако она не была лишена сочувствия, а потому сильно переживала, если друзья страдали из-за нее.

Последний раз такое произошло около года назад во время изучения технологий Первых — роботы сошли с ума, а другие жители дворца оказались заперты в жутком лабиринте.

— Да ладно, Энтрапта! Не верю, что у тебя не найдется на нее компромата!

Нынешняя причина ее беспокойства нетерпеливо махала хвостом.

— Повторяю тебе. Октавия чиста, как схемы Эмили.

— Не может быть… — Катра расхаживала по лаборатории и бормотала без остановки, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к подруге, — как мне ей отомстить, если у нее нет скелетов в шкафу?

Энтрапта уставилась на нее, так и не ответив. Катра, мягко говоря, отличалась от остальных участников социального эксперимента Энтрапты. Вопросы вызывала не только внешность Катры, но и ее поступки, порой противоречащие друг другу. Например, ее одержимость Адорой, их постоянные битвы, после которых Катра неизменно сбегала. Но сколько бы она не пыталась убедить себя и других в своей ненависти к ней, стоило Катре узнать о смерти Адоры, как слезы искреннего горя полились рекой… О смерти, да. Вот тут-то Энтрапта занервничала.

_— Энтрапта, пообещай, что никому не расскажешь!_

_— Даже Эмили?_

_— Только Эмили, но больше никому не говори, а особенно Катре._

Хранить секреты Энтрапте было не трудно. Участие в многочисленных социальных экспериментах поглощало ее с головой. Вот только теперь ей приходилось наблюдать, как подруга сходит с ума от скорби. С роботами такое бы никогда не произошло. Тяжелый вздох.

— Я просмотрю старые записи, но ничего обещать не могу. К тому же, по приказу Хордака я должна найти способ понижения частоты Черного Граната во время битвы.

— Я могу помочь! — в комнату зашла Скорпия. — Мне почти и готовиться к завтрашнему не надо, меня в отряд защитников Зоны Страха определили.

— Что?! — крикнула Катра. — Какого черта?! Ты должна руководить войсками со мной!

— Хордак считает, что раз уж Черный Гранат принадлежал моей семье, то от меня будет больше пользы здесь. Я буду защищать кристалл и Энтрапту. Не волнуйся, командир, ты победишь по щелчку когтей, и мы снова будем вместе!

Катра раздраженно хмыкнула. План снова внезапно изменили. Дело было нечисто, впрочем Катра не сомневалась в причастности Октавии.

— А сейчас эта тупо-щупальцевая где?

— Проверяет танки своего ударного отряда.

— К слову, ты разве не должна заняться тем же?

— Что? Ах да… Конечно. Только выскажу ей кое-что…

— Ух ты, командирская речь! Супер!

— Уверена, что это — хорошая мысль, Катра? — высказала сомнения Энтрапта. Катра наконец встретилась с ней взглядом. Принцесса ерзала на стуле, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Если хочешь высказаться, то говори.

— Ну, ты сейчас в эмоциональном раздрае. В таком состоянии с Октавией тебе лучше не сталкиваться…

— Ты права… — Катра потерла подбородок. — Сначала пойду к Хордаку: выясню, зачем менять план в последний момент. Потом уже надеру Октавии задницу, — рассмеявшись она выбежала из лаборатории, в стенах которой еще долго витал призрак ее смеха.

— Заметка. Социальный эксперимент, день 452: общение с людьми утомляет.

***

От перепрыгивающей с этажа на этаж Катры будто волнами исходил гнев. Едва завидев ее, солдаты опускали головы, чтобы не встречаться с командиром взглядом: лишние крики и царапины им были ни к чему. Катре же до них не было дела. Все ее мысли занимало другое. Как смести Октавию с доски, не потеряв при этом уважения Хордака? Может тогда испепеляющее душу пламя потухнет. Но что останется? Лучше даже не думать. Скоро битва, остальное уже не важно. Хотя на поле битвы можно попытаться уничтожить Октавию.

— Лорд Хордак.

— Мне не нужно ваше присутствие, командир, — Катра проигнорировала досаду в его голосе.

— Как я выяснила, капитана Скорпию перенаправили для защиты Зоны Страха, тогда как она лучше всех знакома с моей стратегией.

— Однако более подходящего кандидата для охраны Черного Граната и Зоны Страха не найти. Мы не можем рисковать — иначе восставшие воспользуются нашим отсутствием.

— Я могла бы натренировать кого-нибудь еще, сообщи вы мне раньше. Но теперь…

— Под моим командованием вы сможете нанести основной удар, Катра. Не забывайте, что я лично буду руководить армией, и кто здесь правитель, — с раздражением ответил Хордак.  
Катра едва сдержалась, чтобы не нахмуриться.

— Я бы не посмела, милорд. Но, полагаю, без капитана атака будет менее внушительна. Что вы скажете, если я предложу заменить Скорпию Октавией?

— Октавия поведет свой отряд против войск Солинии. Нам нужно, чтобы принцесса Мермиста призвала союзниц, поэтому это задание нужно поручить ответственному лидеру.

— Наши орудия оснащены мощными пушками — Морские врата и пяти минут не протянут. Октавии даже значок капитана показывать не придется. Принцессы с первого же удара сорвутся в Солинию, оставив Яркую Луну без защиты.

Хордак, не сводя взгляда с Катры, постукивал пальцами по трону. Она сглотнула и стояла не шевелясь. Настаивать дальше она не рискнула, но нужно было убедиться, что она не утратила влияния на Хордака. Октавия должна оказаться под ее командованием.

— Замечательно, командир. Вы выберете нового капитана для этой миссии и объявите Октавии о смене назначения. Подготовка войск — тоже ваша задача. Если ваша затея отразиться на успехе миссии, пощады не ждите.

— Благодарю, милорд, — поклонилась Катра и мысленно ухмыльнулась. Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, как Хордак вновь окликнул ее.

— Скажите, командир, эта маска… Почему вы носите ее не снимая, почему не опускаете на глаза, как ее и надевают?

Катра инстинктивно потянулась к маске. Она аккуратно опустила ее, чтобы прорези для глаз оказались на предназначенном им месте. Она и не заметила, как в обычно пустых глазах Хордака промелькнула искра.

— Не знаю, милорд. Она у меня давно. Сколько себя помню. По словам Шедоу Вивер, это — последний артефакт моей расы. Наследие. Она придает мне сил.

— Ясно. Носите ее, как вам угодно, командир.

Катра ушла в недоумении. Смысл вопроса ускользнул от нее, как и ухмылка, тронувшая губы Хордака, который поглаживал своего робота. Одно дело сделано. Теперь действовать придется быстрее. Кем заменить Октавию? Что с ней делать? Еще нужно провести финальный инструктаж и самой подготовиться к сражению. Катра замерла в середине лестничного пролета. По спине стекал пот. Сердце в груди будто придавило каменной глыбой. Катра решила выбраться наружу, успокоить нервы.

Она быстро скакала по стенам и трубам, пока на оказалась на своем любимом месте, на самой вершине здания. Здесь, на вершине мира, ей легко было представить себя могущественной правительницей Эфирии. Солнце заканчивало свой дневной путь, уходя за горизонт; Катра смотрела на темнеющее небо и с силой сжимала металлические прутья. Губы дрожали, ведь алеющее небо напоминало о ней. Как она любила закаты. С губ Катры сорвался стон, коленки задрожали, но она все не отводила взгляда от нисходящего солнца, которое как и Адора прощалось с ней.

***

Какие красивые цвета. Адора восхищенно смотрела на взорвавшееся миллионом красок небо. Смотрела ли на него Катра? Нет, наверное. Из них двух только Адору закаты пленяли своим великолепием.

— О чем задумалась?

Адора обернулась и постаралась изобразить искреннюю улыбку.

— Эй, Глиммер. Просто решила полюбоваться небом.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Свободной. Спасибо вам, ребята. И… — вздох. _Виноватой._

— Опять вспоминаешь ее, да? — ради подруги Глиммер попыталась скрыть презрение, но вышло неважно. Она уселась поближе к укутанной одеялом Адоре.

— Она считает, что я мертва.

— Тем лучше для нас. Пусть так и думают. Сейчас нам как никогда нужно спрятать тебя. Ты — наше секретное оружие.

— Знаю. Понимаю, что уже завтра все закончится, но ее крик не выходит у меня из головы.

— Не понимаю я тебя, — Глиммер начинала закипать, — сколько всего она натворила: все битвы, синяки, похищения… Но ты по-прежнему любишь ее.

— Люблю?! Как Нетосса и Спинерелла?! Нет… Я просто…

— Да ладно, это ясно как день, — Глиммер стиснула зубы.

— …все куда сложнее.

— Знаю, и от этого мне дурно, ведь я желаю тебе счастья. Нам всем. Но мы должны победить, а значит одолеть Катру. Обрадует ли тебя такой исход?

Адора не ответила, не знала, что сказать. С тех пор, как дороги двух некогда неразлучных подруг разошлись, прошло больше года. Катра оставила Адору, чтобы стать правой рукой Хордака. Но принцесса хранила в душе надежду, что Катра простит ее и присоединится к восставшим. Она не хотела отпускать подругу, ту Катру, что всегда прикрывала ее. Эту же Катру истязала Шэдоу Вивер, над ней насмехались другие кадеты, лучшая подруга бросила ее…

Как бы Адора ни старалась убедить себя в правильности принятого решения, сомнения не покинули ее душу. С одной стороны, она сделала правильный выбор во имя Эфирии, всеобщего блага и собственных идеалов. С другой же стороны, она бросила ту, что была ей дороже всего на свете. Чувства Катры она поняла не сразу. Но чем больше Адора размышляла над поведением подруги, тем дальше отдалялась Катра.

— Адора, я уже не первый раз об этом говорю, но ты не виновата в поступках Катры.

— Знаю. И она так сказала.

— Правда? — удивилась Глиммер. Может, Адоре от этого полегчает.

— Сказала, что я бросила ее, но за ее действия она ответственна сама.

— И это правда. Она осталась в Орде, зная, что они творят зло. Катра пользуется этим.

— Но до какой степени, Глиммер? — Адора подняла взгляд, в голубых глазах плескалось отчаяние, — чего она добивается в Орде? Эти мысли не покидают меня…

— Но тебе нельзя отвлекаться! Какой бы банальной не была причина, даже если ей просто хочется доказать, что она лучше тебя, сдерживаться она не станет, ударит в самое уязвимое место. Вспомни о шрамах.

Адора машинально потянулась к спине. Между лопаток остались уродливые белые отметины, боль от которых беспокоила ее теперь только в кошмарах.

\- Стать лучшей… Ради себя... — прошептала она, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к подруге, в глазах мелькнул огонек надежды, — по крайней мере она не желает мне смерти. Я считаю это хорошим знаком. Ее еще можно спасти, Глиммер.

— Не буду тебя переубеждать. Но помни, что если она выживет, то ей придется отвечать перед судом Союза Принцесс.

В голосе Глиммер угадывалось сожаление. У нее не было причин сочувствовать Катре, но Адора в любом случае будет страдать, и Глиммер ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она напомнила Адоре о встрече в конференц-зале, до которой оставался еще добрый час, и вышла из уютной спальни. Адора еще плотнее закуталась в одеяла, не отводя взгляда от закатного неба.

***

Когда она пришла на встречу час спустя, принцессы уже собрались. Адора не услышала ничего, но понимала, что союзницы шептались у нее за спиной. Слишком уж подозрительной была повисшая в воздухе тишина.

— Дорогая Адора, присаживайся, — пригласила Анджела, — Глиммер как раз информировала нас о планах Хордака.

Глиммер откашлялась и жестом подозвала Адору к себе. Как только она присела рядом с Глиммер, обсуждение возобновилось.

— Итак, Хордак намерен напасть на Солинию завтра на рассвете и с помощью новейшего вооружения проломить морские врата. Мы с Боу видели эти орудия, их нужно воспринимать всерьез; вратам грозит серьезная опасность. Однако основной удар придется по Яркой Луне после того, как принцессы альянса отправятся на помощь Солинии. Пока мы будем защищать врата, Хордак обрушит на Яркую Луну свои лучшие войска.  
Очевидно, что мы отправимся обратно, разгадав обман, но тут проблемой становится Плюмерия. Захватив королевство Перфюмы несколько месяцев назад, Хордак построил по всей Плюмерии подземные туннели, ведущие к морю. Там он припрятал артиллерию, которую он применит, пока мы будем сражаться в Солинии, отрезая нас от Яркой Луны.

Она сделала паузу, чтобы дать участницам Союза Принцесс обдумать полученную информацию. Мермиста была в ярости, вспомнившая о потере своего королевства Перфюма впала в отчаяние. Остальные ожидали продолжения. Глиммер, не мучая союзниц ожиданием, с радостью изложила свой план.

— План Хордака прост, но это ослабит нас. Теперь, когда он способен воспользоваться Черным Гранатом, мы сможем одолеть его только собравшись вместе здесь, в Яркой Луне, и для Хордака это не секрет. Ему нет дела до Солинии, он хочет разделить нас.

— Постой. Здесь? Он сам придет сюда?!

— Точно. Хордак собирается покончить с Союзом в Яркой Луне, так как здесь наша база, схватить нас и королеву Анджелу, вынудить сдаться. Захват королевства Мермисты — приятный бонус не более. Завтра его лучший выход.

— Командир Глиммер, у вас есть план? — спросила ее мать.

— Есть. Мне очень жаль, принцесса Мермиста, но нам придется оставить ваше королевство. Мы не сможем отправить принцесс на выручку.

— Че-е-го?! — Мермиста вскочила со стула. Вода угрожающе заплескалась в стоящих на столе стаканах. В зале начались перешептывания, быстро переросшие в гул.

— Пожалуйста, послушайте! Завтра состоится решающая для обеих сторон битва. Чтобы превзойти мощь Черного Граната, нам, принцессам элементов, необходимо работать слаженно. У нас есть Ши-Ра и ее независимый от остальных рунный камень, который сможет подпитать наши силы, о чем в Орде никому не известно. Они считают ее мертвой.

Глиммер прикусила губу. В конце своей речи она немного слукавила: одна жительница Зоны Страха знала правду. Можно ли было ей доверять? Теперь оставалось только надеяться.

— Вы буквально предлагаете мне бросить своих людей на погибель.

— Временно! Завтра мы одолеем Хордака, захватим его самого и командира Орды, а после отвоюем и Плюмерию, и Солинию.

Адора едва не дернулась при упоминании командира. Вопрос на эту тему уже давно вертелся у нее на кончике языка, но задавать его было рано.

— Ну-у-у-у, а если мы типа… Проиграем Орде? Что если Хордак смоется? Как тогда возвращать мое королевство?

— Я могу отправить туда свои войска, — ответила Фроста, — пока мы, принцессы, будем отражать натиск Хордака здесь, мои солдаты отправятся на выручку в Солинию.

Переговоры по поводу решающего сражения продолжались больше часа. Сторонам никак не удавалось прийти к согласию. Узнай они раньше о тоннелях под Плюмерией, то смогли найти обходной путь, но времени оставалось все меньше. Наконец компромисс был достигнут. Жителей Солинии эвакуируют войска Фросты, а солдаты отправятся в Плюмерию, где организуют засаду. Войска Орды, отправляющиеся в Солинию и Яркую Луну, не будут ожидать засады.

— А что произойдет после победы? — задала вопрос Адора. — Что станет с их солдатами?

Боу и Глиммер обменялись взглядами, затем повернулись к Анджеле, лицо которой резко посуровело.

— Они предстанут перед судом Мистакора как военные преступники.

— Но… Каков для них худший исход?

***

— Мне это совсем не нравится, Боу, — Глиммер мерила шагами комнату. Было уже поздно, луна взошла на небо, питая своей силой рунный камень.

— Мне тоже. Но нам остается только довериться Адоре.

— Ты видел ее на переговорах? Она будто была не с нами, а все еще там, с ней.

— Да уж. Три дня в Орде ей дались нелегко.

— Мама что-то подозревает. Она любит Адору, но понимают, что приговор Катры ее не обрадует.

— Суда еще не было.

— Ты шутишь? Ты знаешь, чем все закончится! Если ее не решат казнить, то изгонят в Запретную Зону, что даже хуже…

Боу молчал. Не знал, что и думать. Поведение Катры в последние несколько месяцев вызывало немало противоречий… Их отношения с Адорой были не только великой силой, но и слабостью, раз за разом вынуждавшей их с нетерпением ждать новой встречи, а после кидаться в отчаянный бой. Из-за недостатка общения они раз за разом ранили друг друга. Однако это не умаляло того, сколько разрушений учинила Катра.

— Боу, помнишь, как я оказалась в подвалах Зоны Страха?   
Глиммер снедала тревога.

— Да? Ты не рассказывала, как добралась.

— Мне помогли.

— Кто?

— Энтрапта.

***

— Наконец-то я справилась! Смотри, Скорпия, с помощью этого пульта Хордак сможет выкачивать силы рунных камней по своему желанию. Он может даже обратить силы рунных камней против принцесс.

— Потрясающе! Ты гений, Энтрапта! Это сработает на мече Ши-Ры?

— Нет, это — единственный камень, который мы не можем контролировать. Мне нужно изучить меч, чтобы найти способ.

— Ши-Ра так-то больше не проблема, — с грустью сказала Скорпия.

— Да… Не проблема.

_— Глиммер, что ты тут делаешь?_

_— Эм… Зашла в гости к подруге?_

_— Ты за Адорой да? — в голосе Энтрапты можно было уловить печаль._

_— Я… Да, Энтрапта. Не буду врать. Мы не можем бросить Адору умирать._

_— А, точно. Хордак послал к ней солдат. Ты тут одна?_

_— Нет. Боу тоже здесь. Уже идет за Адорой._

_— Верно, верно… — что же ей делать? Она с Ордой, а значит должна остановить их._

_— Энтрапта, я сожалею._

_— О чем?_

_— Что мы оставили тебя, что не попытались спасти, узнав, что ты жива._

_— Об этом. Но я работаю на Орду по своей воле, так что спасать меня было бы нелогично, а вот похитить было бы можно._

_— Мне все равно жаль._

_— Ничего страшного. Здесь, со Скорпией и Катрой, мне даже лучше. Я в жизни так не веселилась!_

_ Глиммер нахмурилась. Ну разумеется она не поймет._

_— И что теперь?_

_— Думаю, вам лучше скорее уйти отсюда. Пойдем, покажу дорогу._

Энтрапта и сама не понимала, зачем помогла им сбежать, почему ей было не все равно. Как Катра говорила уже тысячу раз, повстанцы никогда не понимали ее, кроме, может быть, Боу. Так они еще и бросили ее. Теперь она, конечно, знала, что сначала ее посчитали мертвой, что в общем-то имело смысл.

Как бы то ни было, Энтрапта была счастлива в Орде. Нашла новых подруг, совершала открытия, проводила эксперименты… Впрочем, пусть формально они и считались врагами, Энтрапта не могла допустить смерти Адоры или пленения Глиммер и Боу. Они разделили множество счастливых моментов. Они оказались по разные стороны, но Энтрапта не стала бы смешивать друзей и союзников. В этом она была кардинально противоположна своему командиру.

— Где Катра? Я должна ей кое-что сказать.


	4. Chapter 4

Робот взорвался изнутри от мощного удара. Он был побежден, но атакующая, не сдерживая ярости, продолжала со всей силы наносить удары по металлу, будто стремясь обратить робота в пыль. По всему тренировочному залу валялись обломки боевых машин, сраженные единственной противницей.

Закончив тренировку, Катра бросила оружие. Она восстановила дыхание и отправилась в спортзал. За неимением роботов, она решила выпустить пар на боксерских грушах. В ней бушевало столько энергии, что временами Катре казалось, что тело взорвется, как и роботы.  
Открывая дверь, она заметила россыпь синяков на руке. Странно, ведь она даже не почувствовала боли, не заметила насколько растянула мышцы. Какая разница? Она сжала руку в кулак, пока не выступила кровь. Лишь бы заглушить душевную боль физической.

— Не стоит до такого доходить.

Катра встряхнулась и быстро развернулась, готовая напасть на собеседницу, но, признав в ней Лонни, слегка расслабилась.

— Что ты делаешь здесь в такой час? Мы выступаем через три часа.

— Хотела задать тебе тот же вопрос, командир.

Волна приятных мурашек пробежалась по напряженным мускулам при упоминании звания. Бывшая сокурсница использовала ее титул безо всякой иронии. Катра оценила этот жест. Она и представить не могла, что уважение бывшей соперницы доставит ей столько удовольствия.

— Мне нужно подготовиться к битве, вот и все, — Катра перевела взгляд на боксерскую грушу перед тем, как ударить грушу, словно смертельного врага.

— Судя по тому бардаку в тренировочном зале, ты более чем готова.

— Я — заместительница Хордака. Сама как-нибудь разберусь.

— Точно, — Лонни уселась на скамейке напротив Катры, так она могла лучше разглядеть уставшую командующую, — что ты представляешь, когда наносишь удар?

— Чего? — Катра в недоумении подняла бровь.

— У всех во время тренировок возникают мысленные образы. Что представляешь ты?

Катра сглотнула. Сегодня ей ничего не пришло на ум. Обычно она представляла на месте груши принцесс или… Адору. Точнее потерпевшую поражение Адору, молящую о пощаде. У Катры всегда были далеко идущие планы, придававшие ей сил двигаться вперед, ни перед чем не отступая. Но сегодня ее разум будто застелил невесомый туман. Физическое истощение не помогало решить проблему, она даже не ощущала усталости. Ничего не приходило в голову. Сосредоточившись, она могла мысленно перенестись в завтрашний день. Услышать грохот орудий, боевые кличи, узреть поражение Октавии, но дальше… Оставалась пустота.

— Знаешь, командир, накануне таких событий тебе стоит немного отдохнуть, тогда ты быстро вернешься в строй.

— Ты права. Схожу, попрошу у Хордака отгул. То-то он обрадуется.

Лонни не ответила на колкость.

— Для начала можно сесть и поговорить.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Это ты раз за разом повторяла Адоре? Неудивительно, что в итоге она восприняла твои слова всерьез.

— Если не пойдешь спать, то потеряешь глаз, кадет, — прошипела Катра. Лонни, однако, не стала защищаться. Бывшую сокурсницу она хорошо знала — та была уязвлена, но нападать бы не стала.

— Когда она ушла, я ведь тоже возненавидела ее. Как и мы все. Ну, может, кроме Кайла, этот пацан не способен на ненависть. А теперь, она мертва…

— Заткнись! — когти Катры прошлись по кожаному мешку, оставив на нем глубокие царапины. По телу прошла дрожь. Уставший разум странствовал по недавним воспоминаниям. Она вновь оказалась в тюрьме, где в последний раз видела Адору. Катра бы хотела не произносить этих злобных речей, лучше бы она открыла камеру и заключила Адору в крепкие объятия. Прижалась бы к изгибу шеи, вдохнула запах, поцеловала бы за ухом.

— Командир… Командир. _Катра!_ — ее выдернуло из транса. — Тебе нужно выразить скорбь, Катра.

Она не ответила, не огрызнулась, не отшутилась. Просто замолчала. Не могла больше отрицать очевидное. Адора мертва.

— Я не хотела, — Лонни схватила ее за руку и усадила на скамейку с собой рядом, Катра не сопротивлялась. Она не хотела показывать слабость. Весь день она запиралась от остального мира, но Лонни хватило нескольких минут, чтобы прорваться через все ее внутренние стены.

— Зачем я вообще ее схватила… — Катра терпеть не могла эту хрипотцу, которой отдавал ее голос при бурных проявлениях эмоций. Она даже губу прикусила, чтобы голос звучал тише.  
— Зачем…

— Она была врагом.

— Правда? — Катра так крепко сжала кулаки, что когти до боли впились в кожу. — Теперь я не знаю точно!

— В этом нет ничего постыдного. Сейчас она враг, но раньше была тебе подругой. Лучшей подругой.

— И я убила ее.

— Не ты. Хордак.

— Нет, я привела ее сюда, хотела похвастаться своей победой, разрушить ее надежды… И в конце концов… Это полный провал.

Она будто смотрела сквозь пространство и удивленно моргнула, осознав, что уставилась на собственное отражение. Потрясающее зрелище. Заместительница Хордака, наводящая ужас на Эфирию, выглядела не лучше ожившего трупа, под распухшими глазами пролегли огромные синяки. Всего-то год назад эта же Катра заливалась хохотом на пару с лучшей подругой после изнуряющих тренировок. Пусть ту Катру не особо уважали, унижали, травили. Шедоу Вивер и вовсе ненавидела ее, вечно сравнивала с Адорой, но та Катра почему-то была счастливее.  
Кем она стала? Что дальше? Она достигла вершины или почти достигла. У Катры было все, чего можно пожелать, кроме того, что уже не вернуть. Она думала, что Адора потеряна для нее, когда та примкнула к Восстанию, став Ши-Рой. Только теперь она осознала: Адора по-прежнему была неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, хоть и была далеко-далеко, по ту сторону баррикад. Адора никуда не исчезала из ее мыслей, планов, мечтаний. У них всегда была особая связь.  
Как унизительно. Она стала причиной смерти лучшей подруги, а ведь их связь не ослабла, просто изменила форму. Какое разочарование. Она так и не сумела построить собственную жизнь, пройти собственный путь, путь Катры, а не бывшей подруги Адоры или ее заклятого врага.  
В отчаянии она вынуждена была признать, что теперь Адора мертва, что выбранный Катрой путь никак не помог доказать свою значимость отдельно от достижений и провалов Адоры.

— Что теперь?

— Иди спать, — Катра уж и забыть успела, что не одна, — сначала отдохни, затем одержи победу, а после предайся скорби. Шаг за шагом. Не стоит проходить через это в одиночку.

Катра потерла глаза и кивнула.

— Сначала схожу кое-куда, — она подошла к выходу, но на секунду остановилась, — спасибо, Лонни.  
— Без проблем. Ты, знаешь ли, куда лучше Шедоу Вивер.

Катра съежилась. Лонни вряд ли планировала ее оскорбить, но для Катры это был не комплимент.

***

— Шевелись, Шедоу Вивер.

— Быстро же ты меня освободила.

— Могу и передумать, раз ты настаиваешь, — резче, чем обычно, прошипела Катра, ей нужно было выплеснуть на кого-то гнев, а бывшая командующая как никто подходила для этого. Она оттащила Шедоу Вивер обратно в камеру.

— Нет, благодарю. И что теперь, Катра? Обвинишь меня в смерти Адоры?

Катра бросила на нее полный злобы взгляд. Как бы она не старалась, каких высот бы не достигала — неизменным оставалось одно. Шедоу Вивер по-прежнему насмехалась над ней, презирала. И нисколько не боялась.

— А я _предупреждала_.

— Знаю. И ничего не изменилось, — она повысила голос. — С какого хрена ты знала, что Хордак ко мне не прислушается?

— Я была его командиром, когда у тебя еще молоко на губах не обсохло. И что? Сначала я была его заместительницей, потом часть моей работы взяла на себя Октавия, теперь ты подвинула нас обеих. Лорд Хордак не дает своим правым рукам слишком много власти. Он поставил тебя на место.

— Только поэтому он убил Адору?!

— Если посчитал ее проблемой, то да. У него были планы на нее, но Адора оказалась полным разочарованием.

Катра уставилась на собеседницу в недоумении. Шедоу ни разу не говорила о детстве Адоры подобным образом. Только хвалила и превозносила ее.

— С чего бы Хордаку иметь планы на ребенка? На _того самого_ ребенка?

Шедоу Вивер не ответила. Катра начала закипать и перешла на рычание.

— Ты опять скрытничаешь.

— Насколько я помню, тебе нет дела до моей лжи.

— О, это не ложь. Твое молчание о многом говорит.

— Тогда удачных размышлений.

— Да ладно, ты должна рассказать мне правду!

— Я… НИЧЕГО… Тебе не должна…— Шедоу Вивер так быстро вскочила, что Катра отшатнулась от камеры, позабыв про разделяющую их решетку, — ты убила Адору. Разбирайся сама.

— Почему ты так ее любила?

Ответа не последовало.

— Ты ее правда любила. В своей извращенной манере, конечно. И меня ненавидела не меньше, чем обожала ее. Этого я так и не смогла понять…

— Теперь не важно.

Катра присела на пол и обернулась хвостом. Она почувствовала странную близость с бывшей наставницей, несмотря на обуревавшую обеих ненависть.

— Ты с самого начала знала, что она — Ши-Ра?

— Ты прекратишь этот допрос? Если Хордак узнает…

— Значит, скрываешь что-то. Зачем Хордаку нужна была Адора? Знай он правду о Ши-Ре, то давно убил бы ее…

— Хватит болтать! Из-за твоих чертовых камер он услышит нас, — Шедоу поднялась на ноги и крепко сжала решетку.

— Я слежу за камерами, он не увидит ничего лишнего.  
— Глупое дитя, все никак не поймешь?! Потому я тебя и презираю.

— Правда, — Катра встала и посмотрела на маску узницы, — Только поэтому? Разве не из-за того, что я заняла твое место? Унизила тебя? Лишила тебя сил? Будущего?…_Убила Адору?_ — глаза Катры горели безумным гневом. Пусть Шедоу Вивер страдает. Будет славно, если она хоть наполовину ощутит боль Катры.

— Раз уж хочешь знать, — чародейка вцепилась в одежду Катры и притянула ее к себе так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне, — главная причина моей ненависти к тебе —_ твоя раса_.

— Моя раса? — не этого Катра ожидала.

— Эта презренная королева, убедившая чародеев Мистакора изгнать меня. Из-за нее начались мои несчастья.

Сорвавшиеся с ее пальцев темные тени подступили к Катре, прошлись прямо по коже. Она задрожала. Магическая сила Шедоу Вивер еще не иссякла. Катра попыталась вырваться, но хватка оказалась слишком крепка.

— Королева Магокошек… Ты так похожа на нее… Жаль, я не прикончила ее сама.

Она сжала руку на горле Катры, зрачки которой расширились от страха. Стоило ей почувствовать чистейшую ненависть ведьмы, как в разуме мгновенно всплыли детские кошмары. Как и всегда, она хотела ранить Катру. Загипнотизированную темной магией Катру парализовал ужас. Она начала задыхаться, а мир перед глазами начал меркнуть.

Нужно пошевелиться. Вырваться. Она резко вонзила когти в руку Шедоу Вивер. Заклинание сразу развеялось.

— Ты еще безумней, чем я думала, — выдохнула Катра, поглаживая покрасневшую шею.

— Ты хотела знать правду, ты ее получила.

— Ты не сказала ничего полезного.

— Ничего-то ты про себя не знаешь, Катра. Настолько погрязла в своих детских эгоцентричных мыслишках, что не видишь полной картины. Признание господина ослепило тебя. И теперь по твоей, и только по твоей вине, ты лишилась единственной, кому было до тебя дело. До сих пор веришь, что ты для Хордака больше, чем просто орудие?

— Не стоило к тебе приходить.

— Поступай как знаешь. Ты теперь сама по себе.

Катра понеслась прочь от нее, подальше от душной темницы. Как бы она не пыталась это скрыть, после выпада Шедоу Вивер она была изнурена и напугана. Будто вновь заболели оставленные когда-то жестокой наставницей, но казалось давно исцелившиеся раны. Вернувшись в комнату, она наклонилась к стене и болезненно согнулась.

***

На Яркую Луну опустилась темнота. Тишину прерывало только журчание воды. Тем не менее, эта ночь только на вид была мирной. С приближением рассвета напряжение в стенах дворца становилось все более ощутимо. Солдаты на вахтах не сводили глаз с Шепчущего Леса, стараясь не упустить ни единого шороха.

Зачарованный лес не принадлежал ни одной из сторон, его границы были обозначены двумя окопами, один из которых принадлежал Орде, а другой Восстанию. Принцессы не смогли восстановить лес после заморозки, из-за чего это место быстро стало полем битвы. Не так давно Хордаку удалось отодвинуть границы укреплений принцесс ближе к дворцу. Пробиться через укрепления Принцесс для Орды будет парой пустяков.

Адора и Боу тренировались в секретном боевом зале Глиммер под скучающим взглядом говорящего коня Свифт Винда.

— Адора, ты совсем расслабилась, — зевнув произнес Свифт Винд.

— Тебе легко говорить, это не тебе зарядили в живот электрошокером.

— Еще раз прости, Адора, — Боу опустил щит. Адора воспользовалась его замешательством, чтобы вновь нанести удар. — Эй! Я же извинился!

— Кто теперь расслабился, Свифт Винд?

Боу попросил передохнуть, и Адора устроилась на полу, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом.

— Странно. Я почти не чувствую усталости.

— Я тоже. На нас слишком многое свалилось.

— Глянь, Свифт Винд храпит.

— Адора? А ты, кстати, как?

Она поняла, к чему клонил Боу, но поднимать эту тему категорически не хотела.  
— Я в норме. Нервничаю, правда, по поводу завтрашнего. Глиммер, как по мне, чересчур оптимистична по поводу нашей победы.

— Ты шутишь?! Ты сильна как никогда, мы снова вместе! Шансы точно есть.

О своем последнем разговоре с Глиммер он не упомянул. Возможно Хордаку уже известно, что Адора жива, но Ши-Ру подобные известия только больше встревожат.

— Тут я согласен с Боу. Все будет шикарно! Но ты уходишь от вопроса, — приоткрыв глаз, сказал Свифт Винд.

— Я не хочу об этом думать. Завтра война завершится. Тогда и обдумаю ответ.

— Ладно, — они ненадолго замолчали, убаюканные пением птиц.

— Что бы ты не решила, знай, что мы с Глиммер поддержим тебя.

— Я тоже, если ты поможешь мне освободить лошадей из рабства.

— Без понятия, о чем ты, — фыркнула Адора.

— Разумеется… — ухмыльнулся Боу. Искушение подколоть Адору было велико, но он решил не поднимать болезненную для подруги тему. Когда все закончится, времени будет предостаточно.

— Ты такой оптимист, Боу. Я это ценю. Всегда радостный… — вздохнула Адора.

— Нам нужен оптимизм! Давай увидим светлую сторону и будем надеяться на лучшее!

— Все не так просто. Иначе Катра была бы со мной.

— Жаль, что она не пошла за тобой тогда.

— Мне нет, — Боу и Свифт Винд удивленно посмотрели на нее, — не могу сказать, что мне нравится, как все вышло, но… Это не принесло бы Катре счастья. Возможно, ей было бы лучше, чем сейчас, но все же ей нужна собственная цель.

— Она из тех, кому нужно разочароваться во всем, прежде чем осознать ошибку, — кивнул Свифт Винд.

— Согласен, однако… Я был бы не против, если бы она не заморозила ради этого Шепчущий Лес, — рассмеялся Боу. Слава Первым, Глиммер тут не было. Подруга устроила бы ему хорошую взбучку за легкомысленное отношение к делу.

— Она так могущественна, — в голосе Адоры сквозило уважение. Она, казалось, заблудилась в собственных мыслях, — она и сама не понимает, насколько сильна, какой силой всегда обладала. То есть, не в том смысле. Я только недавно осознала. В Катре есть страсть, энергия, которой можно передвигать горы. Но из-за произошедшего, ее сила обратилась гневом. В этом ее слабость.

— Оставить вас с образом Катры наедине? — загоготал Свифт Винд, — Серьезно, она же похитила тебя и почти прикончила.

— А позже пыталась защитить. Нам с Кайлом пришлось драться со Скорпией, а это то еще приключение… — проворчал Боу. Боковым зрением он сумел уловить улыбку Адоры.

— К слову, Кайл больше с вами не связывался? — спросила Адора.

— Нет, — с сожалением ответил Боу. Оставить союзника в Орде было трудным решением, но Кайл настаивал, что как шпион он принесет Восстанию больше пользы. По правде говоря, он был не готов отказаться от прежней жизни, — надеюсь, он в порядке. Мне страшно от одной мысли, что его раскроют.

— В таком случае нам не поздоровится, ведь Хордак раскроет наш обман.

— Не, он невероятно хитер. Просто занят, наверное.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетела Глиммер. На бледном лице застыло серьезное выражение.

— Уже четыре часа утра._ Пора._

По коридорам замка разносились призывы стражников.

— Пора! Приготовиться! Орда явится в любой момент!

Усевшаяся на стене дворца Перфюма считала луковые бомбы.

— Сто двенадцать, сто тринадцать…

— Всем занять позиции, атаку Плюмерии начать по моему приказу, — Фроста раздавала приказы войскам по ледяной рации, шагая по главной зале.

— За Солинию! — Мермиста и Сихоук взбодрились, хлебнув по бокалу крепкого алкоголя.

— Покончим с этим… — Нетосса поправила доспех Спинереллы.

— Покажем им, как это делается, — Анджела стукнула кулаками по карте Эфирии.

***

— Пора! — Октавия стучалась в двери солдатских казарм. По всему зданию разносился вой сирен. Люди, гибриды, роботы, — все стояли, выстроившись в шеренги. Как только открылись врата, и танки выехали из Зоны Страха, солдаты затянули нескладную песню.  
_Орда горда,  
Орда права,  
Узри наш рой,  
Клич боевой…_

Скрытые за рифами корабли капитана Лича приготовились к нападению на Морские Врата: «Три, два, один…»

— Время пришло, ха-ха, — истерично рассмеялась Энтрапта, поприветствовав Скорпию в лаборатории. Она в жизни не была так взволнована перед экспериментом, — я не видела Катру. Она не придет попрощаться?

— Вы готовы, командир? — спросил Хордак, спускаясь с трона.

— Как никогда, милорд, — поклонилась Катра, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, — пора.


	5. Chapter 5

Первые блеклые солнечные лучи осветили мертвые ветки Шепчущего Леса. Здесь уже давно не осталось ничего живого. В туманном лесу стояла мертвенная тишина, время от времени прерываемая громкими шагами солдат в окопах.

Сегодня даже стражи сдерживали дыхание. Напряжение повисло в воздухе; все застыли в ожидании неминуемого шторма. Издалека был слышен рев моторов: войска Орды стремительно приближались, давили изредка возникающие на пути коряги.  
Хордак расположившийся на огромном танке с гордостью рассматривал открывшуюся перед ним сцену. Он, казалось, позабыл о собственной безопасности.

— Милорд, вам сообщение, — солдат передал ему планшет. С экрана на него встревоженно смотрел похожий на дракона капитан.

— Капитан Лич, что докладываете?

— Солиния пала, милорд… Быстрее, чем я планировал. Врата не продержались и десяти минут. Мы столкнулись с сотней солдат, но принцесс здесь не оказалось. Замок и город пустуют. Они предвидели наш ход, милорд.

— Вы захватили рунный камень? — невозмутимо спросил Хордак.

— Да, отправлен Энтрапте для дальнейшего изучения.

— Идеально. Оставайтесь на месте, капитан, и ожидайте дальнейших указаний.

На этом разговор был окончен. Хордак снова поднял планшет и задумался о планах Восстания.

— Свяжитесь с Плюмерией, — этот солдат напоминал льва, — капитан Гриззлор, как обстановка?

— Никаких новостей с нашего прибытия, милорд. Город пуст, рунный камень функционирует исправно. Солдаты уже начали настройку роботов для защиты территории.

— Хорошо. Защитите Плюмерию, удостоверьтесь, что база неприступна. И будьте готовы к атаке.

— Будет исполнено!

— Лорд Хордак! — правитель поднял взгляд на Катру, которая указывала пальцем куда-то вперед.

— Через несколько минут мы будем на месте.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся он, — Солиния наша. Теперь очередь Яркой Луны.

Катра находилась слева, Октавия справа, танки на передовой и роботы по бокам. Войска Орды под аккомпанемент взрывов ворвались на нейтральную территорию. Стражи Яркой Луны затрубили тревогу и начали отступление, как только открылся огонь. Солдаты Яркой Луны не могли сравниться с обновленными Энтраптой орудиями.

— Моя королева! Они идут!

— На Солинию напали!

— Всем занять позиции! Будьте осторожны. Теперь они знают, что их атаку предугадали: они могут в любой момент изменить тактику, — Анджела сжала руки в кулаки.

Она взошла на мост, ведущий к лунному камню, где она должна была активировать щит, но перед этим Анджела остановилась, чтобы кивнуть дочери. Глиммер стояла в первом ряду их маленькой армии; сейчас она выглядела куда старше, чем на самом деле. Не такого Анджела желала своей дочери.

Королева устало вздохнула. К счастью, вскоре ее дочь сможет стать беззаботным подростком, каким и должна была быть.

Глиммер подняла палец вверх и окинула взглядом собравшихся. Мермиста и Фроста обосновались на берегу озера, готовые в любой момент применить ледяную и водяную магию. Сихоук руководил эскадрой из Солинии. Моряки держали наготове бомбы, причем Сихоук уже не мог дождаться возможности взорвать их, вместо кораблей…

Боу и Перфюма руководили отрядами, состоящими из лучников и граждан Плюмерии. Все они были вооружены луками и растительными бомбами. Наконец Нетосса и Спинерелла повели войска в бой вместе с Глиммер. Среди принцесс не хватало только Адоры. Она вмешается в битву только, когда Хордак окажется полностью вовлечен в битву.

Стражи окопов выбежали из Шепчущего Леса, по пятам преследуемые роботами.

— За Восстание! — Глиммер подняла посох отца, призывая солдат к атаке.

В первый ряд роботов полетел град стрел. Взрывы сотрясли землю, уничтожив треть ордынской техники. Оставшиеся роботы пустили лазерные заряды, пока солдаты и танки прибывали в долину. Размер армии превосходил самые жуткие опасения. Орудия стекались на поле битвы со всех сторон. Такими темпами окружить замок им удастся в два счета, а значит Восстанию необходимо было что-то предпринять.

Соединив свои силы с лунным камнем, Анджела напряглась изо всех сил, чтобы установить защитный барьер вокруг замка. Спинерелла и Мермиста наслали на первые ряды войск Орды ветряные вихри и высокие волны, намереваясь отключить роботов. Глиммер так быстро телепортировалась от танка к танку, что только искры после взрывов мелькали. Перфюма управляла ветвями, обездвиживая солдат.

На какое-то время повстанцы завладели полем боя. По крайней мере до прибытия лидеров Орды. Катра, не медля ни секунды, взобралась на склон и напала на катапульты. Войска Октавии прорывались через основные силы повстанцев, приближаясь к командирам. И Хордак. Стоило встретиться с ним взглядом, как по телу Анджелы пробежала дрожь. Она впервые увидела Хордака с дня смерти мужа.

Правитель взглянул на нее и ухмыльнулся. Анджела сглотнула. Нужно сосредоточиться на защите лунного камня. Нельзя отвлекаться на крики воинов — жертв гнева Октавии — или на кошку-командующую, сокрушающую флот Мермисты, или на Глиммер. Скоро ее дочери предстоит встретиться лицом к лицу с Хордаком…

— Королева Анджела! У нас новости от войск Снежного Королевства, в Плюмерии возникли непредвиденные сложности…

Анджела бросила взгляд на юную принцессу, сражавшуюся спиной к спине с Мермистой. Фроста явно не в состоянии принять решение.

— Если им не удается отбить Плюмерию, отдайте приказ отступать. Нам не нужны бесполезные потери!

Она едва успела дать ответ, как почувствовала истощение. Упав на колени, она посмотрела на лунный камень. Камень потускнел, принцессы сражались на износ, магический барьер пал. На башни замка обрушился град выстрелов, и солдаты Орды помчались к защищенной зоне, прорываясь к замку. Жители Плюмерии бросили на них бомбы, создавшие туманную завесу вокруг дворца.

— Что еще за трюк? — Анджела перевела взгляд на смертельного врага. Тот держал в руке странного вида устройство, — Ши-Ра вот-вот должна появиться.

— А-а-а-а! — закричала Глиммер: она лишилась сил во время телепортации. Она упала на металлический каркас танка и услышала, как хрустнула спина. В попытках восстановиться после падения и найти посох Глиммер не успела уклониться, и ее вздернули за волосы. Она сразу же попыталась отбиться, но не тут-то было.

— Без своих сил ты просто беззащитная девчонка, не правда ли? — эта жуткая усмешка морозом пронеслась по коже Глиммер. Синее лицо, один глаз, волосы-щупальца.

— Отпусти меня!

— Так быстро? Веселье только начинается, — Октавия облизнула губы, — пожалуй, ты будешь моей личной пленницей. Так ты научишься…

— Октавия! — рыкнул Хордак, — не отвлекайся на принцессу. Убей ее, и дело с концом. Битва еще не окончена.

— Да, милорд.

Октавия бросила Глиммер на землю. Она открыла глаза, Октавия приставила пушку ей к носу. Бежать некуда. Она даже не успеет позвать на помощь.

— Глиммер!

От мощного выстрела по корпусу танка у нее засвистело в ушах, ноздри заполнил запах гари.

— Скорее, Глиммер! Нужно вернуться в замок! — раздался голос Боу слева от Глиммер. Его руки обхватили ее и потянули из-под обломков, подальше от поля боя. Дым и запах лука, от которого слезились глаза, оседал в воздухе.

— Ты в порядке? — уже справа спросила Перфюма. Они спустились со стены, чтобы подобрать ее, — дым от моих бомб укроет нас, но нужно поспешить!

Вскоре они добрались до основных войск. Боу и Перфюма усадили ее за камнем.

— Отдохни, Глим, а мы поможем солдатам.

— Но мой посох!

— Мы его найдем, не переживай!

Глиммер выглянула из-за камня. Поле битвы было задымлено, но местами проступали нечеткие силуэты ордынских солдат. Хордак по-прежнему стоял на танке, непобедимый и нетронутый. Он еще не вступил в битву. А Октавия… Исчезла. Куда она делась?

***

— Фроста! Спрячься за мной! — Мермиста попыталась заслонить ее от удара, но от слабости упала на колени.

— Сихоук! Поджигай! — заорала она. Двадцать ботов взяли их на прицел. Фроста обняла Мермисту, прижимаясь к ней поближе.

— Как скажете, принцесса! Вперед, команда! К приклю-ю-ю-ю-чениям!

Оставшиеся корабли уничтожили ближайших роботов. Восприняв это как сигнал к отступлению, принцессы помчались к Сихоуку. Корабли были легкой целью, но там им будет безопаснее. Примерно через полминуты до них донеслись крики команды, а затем они прыгнули в озеро. Как раз вовремя. Через мгновение огромный камень разрушил корабль.

— Сихоук! — крикнула Мермиста. Она не заметила его среди спрыгнувших. Мермиста попыталась затушить пламя, но ей недоставало сил. Еще один камень упал рядом с ними, всколыхнув воду. Она глянула через плечо. Катра стояла на утесе, ее окружали новые катапульты Орды взамен разрушенных устройств Восстания. Как Орда подняла их туда?

Заместительница Хордака пугала Мермисту. Больше чем обычно. Не ухмылялась, не восхищалась собственной мощью. Сегодня она была холодна, как лед. Ничто не выдавало ее истинных чувств. На ремне было закреплено несколько гранат, из-за чего Катра казалась более угрожающей. Что произошло?

— Принцесса! Не поранились? — Мермиста тяжело вздохнула, но затем облегченно улыбнулась, завидев, подплывшего к ним растрепанного, но невредимого Сихоука, — Что нам теперь делать?

— Не знаю, — она повернулась к Фросте, которая впервые со дня их знакомства выглядела на свой возраст. Корабли уничтожены, магические силы иссякли, Катра с легкостью могла покончить с ними.

Катра подняла руку, отдав приказ возобновить огонь, но на этот раз указала на дворец. Корабли потоплены, а принцессы без своих сил беспомощны, как младенцы. Нет смысла тратить на них время.

— Цельтесь в стены, мы должны рассеять туман. Лунный камень не трогать, он нужен невредимым.

Отдать приказ она не успела: застыла на месте. В небе, прямо над замком, возникла сияющая фигура. Длинные золотые волосы развевались на ветру. Сидя верхом на пегасе, она подняла меч и указала им на Хордака. Принцесса пылала от ярости, с ненавистью бросившись к врагу.  
Все упали на колени от невероятной силы взрыва, созданного ударом меча Ши-Ры. От техники Орды остались лишь металлические обломки, но правителя под обломками не оказалось. Катре, впрочем, было наплевать. Она открыла рот, но не смогла произнести ни звука.

— Командир! Силы принцессы моря вернулись, смотрите! Что нам делать?  
Видимо, рунный камень в мече Ши-Ры смог подзарядить остальные, пусть и ненадолго, — Катра перевела взгляд на Мермисту, которая, быстро воспользовавшись изменившимся распределением сил, вновь начала топить ботов водяными струями.

— Командир!

— Я… — Катра вновь взглянула на Ши-Ру. Их глаза встретились, и в душе Катры всколыхнулось множество чувств, от которых в груди потяжелело. Она нашла среди них удивление, облегчение, боль и гнев, но их могло быть больше. В глазах Ши-Ры, как показалось Катре, мелькнула печаль. Она одними губами произнесла имя Катры, опуская меч.  
Внезапно на небе из ниоткуда появилась могучая фигура Хордака. Он в полную силу нанес удар Ши-Ре, сбив принцессу с коня.

***

Падение было долгим. Адора скрестила руки перед лицом и согнула ноги, приготовившись к удару. Она упала в воду, воды озера столкнулись над ее головой. Адора быстро приближалась ко дну. Однако под ней что-то завертелось, и вода быстро вытолкнула ее на поверхность.

— Адора! Как ты? — подгоняла ее Мермиста. Адора закашлялась. Она на пару секунд потеряла ориентацию в пространстве. Потом она увидела его. Хордак летел. Но не на крыльях, как Свифт Винд или Анджела. Скорее он летел с помощью ракет, похожих на изобретения Первых, изображения которых Адора видела в храме.

— Мермиста! Уходи отсюда!

Адора подняла меч, но Хордак оказался намного быстрее. Он отбросил ее неестественно тяжелой рукой. Адора, пусть и была в воде, отлетела к берегу. Быстро перекатившись, она взялась за меч и встала в стойку. Как раз вовремя, ведь Хордак приземлился в нескольких метрах от нее. Его рука изменилась. Теперь она напоминала цилиндр, нацеленный на нее… Огромная… Пушка.  
Уже задыхаясь, Адора вскочила, едва успев уклониться от выстрела. Хордак расхохотался. Что у него с руками?!

— Твое появление было потрясающим, Ши-Ра. Жаль, что сильна ты только на вид.

Его руки вновь изменились. На этот раз это оказались ракетные пушки. Времени не было. Адора превратила меч в огромный щит. Вся земля вокруг нее была испещрена следами от ракет. Один из выстрелов пришелся по плечу, но сила Ши-Ры частично поглотила боль.

— Ты не смог убить меня в Зоне Страха, не сможешь и сегодня, — ухмыльнулась она, — твой план потерпел крах.

— Мой план? Я бы так не сказал. С тех пор, как я понял, что ты сбежала, все идет точно по плану, — Хордак и бровью не повел.

Адора бы удивилась, будь у нее такая возможность, но Хордак мгновенно приблизился к ней, превращая руки в два острых клинка. Чтож, Адора предпочитала ближний бой

— Ты поверила, что твои друзья проникли в Орду и вывели тебя из Зоны Страха, никем не замеченные?

— Раз уж так, — она ударила противника в живот, — зачем ты явился? Мы в курсе твоего плана.

— Чтобы разом одолеть вас всех, — он схватил Адору, взмыл в воздух и впечатал ее спиной в каменный утес, — с тобой или без тебя, победа будет за мной Адора. Восстание обречено…

— Я тебе не позволю, — рыкнула она. Ее энергия объединилась с силой меча, ярче засверкал кристалл на рукояти. Вдали сверкнул лунный камень — его сила вернулась, как и силы принцесс, которые вмиг начали теснить вражеские войска.

— Всегда будешь полагаться на трюки меча? — Хордак отпустил ее. Адора упала с утеса, но смогла смягчить падение, воткнув в камень меч, — ты не единственная, кому подвластны рунные камни…

В руках Хордака оказалось еще одно чудо техники. Он повернул регулятор и нажал на кнопку. Энергия, даруемая камнем Ши-Ры, сразу же иссякла, но лунный камень, как ни странно, только ярче засиял, будто вытягивая магию остальных камней. От него исходило настолько мощное излучение, что Анджела упала с криком. Внезапно из камня извергся фиолетовый луч и… уничтожил дворцовую башню.

— НЕТ! — Адора широко раскрыла глаза от отчаяния. Все шло наперекосяк. Люди в панике выбегали из замка. Гражданские… — НЕТ!

Адора подпрыгнула, оттолкнувшись от утеса, и ударила Хордака в лицо. Она не позволит ему вновь направлять силу рунных камней. Никогда. Они вновь столкнулись, мечи ударялись друг об друга, сверкая на солнце, подобно огням. У Адоры было небольшое преимущество в силе, но Хордак все равно играючи парировал ее удары.  
— Знай я, что ты окажешься Ши-рой… Убил бы еще в младенчестве.

Нельзя поддаваться. Он такой же как Шедоу Вивер.

— Нужно было убить меня, пока был шанс, а теперь я уничтожу ТЕБЯ, — она с яростью сделала выпад. Но он уже изменил оружие на пушку. ВЗРЫВ.

Адора упала на спину, все тело пронзило болью.

— Ты права, но все же… Пусть ты пока не знаешь об этом, но мы преследуем одну цель, Адора…

— Что?

Она попыталась подняться, но Хордак поставил ногу ей на грудь, прижав ее к земле, не давая пошевелиться.

— Лайт Хоуп ничего не рассказала, верно?

Адора впервые по-настоящему посмотрела в глаза Хордака — искала в них злой умысел, но по взгляду невозможно было определить, лгал он, чтобы отвлечь ее, или нет.

— Откуда по-твоему наша техника? Почему только Орда владеет этими технологиями? Почему принцессы и их солдаты так… слабы? Почему Ши-Ра исчезла на тысячу лет, а теперь откуда ни возьмись появилась ты?

— Я… знаю, что должна остановить тебя! Этого достаточно.

Хордак резко ударил ее кулаком, сломав нос.  
— Так-так дети нынче совсем невежды. Как вы выиграете войну, ничего не зная о своих противниках? А ты и о себе ничего не знаешь, Адора… Осталась бы дома, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Так расскажи, раз уж начал, — крикнула она, краем глаза осматривая поле битвы. Боу незаметно приближался к ним, чтобы напасть исподтишка.

— Подумай сама, а то будет неинтересно. Откуда появились Первые?

— Лайт Хоуп сказала, они путешественники, из… Этерии.

Боу прицелился, но сейчас Адора жаждала узнать, что же ответит Хордак.

— Верно. Оттуда мы и пришли.

***

— Королева Анджела! Ответьте! Вы в порядке?

Она открыла глаза. В ушах нестерпимо звенело, кружилась голова. Что произошло? Окончательно очнувшись, Анджела поняла, что парит в воздухе.

— Свифт Винд! Что… Что за…

— Слава Первым! После взрыва лунного камня вы упали в обморок!

Лунный камень…

— Нет… — ее лицо исказилось от страдания стоило ей оглядеть творящиеся под ними ужасы. Как разрасталось пламя, пожирающее ее дом. Как разрушался до основания замок. Оставшиеся луковые бомбы взорвались, нанося еще больший ущерб. Гражданские спасались бегством, Нетосса, Фроста, Мермиста и Сихоук всеми силами старались защитить их от Орды и от разрушающегося дворца.  
Глиммер сражалась с помощью магии сражалась на передовой, но силы постепенно покидали ее.

— Что делать дальше, моя Королева?  
Попытавшись взлететь, она бессильно упала на спину Свифт Винда. Была слишком слаба, чтобы лететь самостоятельно.

— Прежде всего… — она покачала головой. Думай скорее, придумай решение, — пусть Нетосса проведет жителей к Плюмерии. Там они встретятся с солдатами Мермисты и Фросты.

Да, правильное решение. Сначала сократить ущерб. Не волноваться. Прошлая битва больше не повторится… Глиммер сильная. С ней Спинерелла и Перфюма. Они спасут ее, не дадут ей закончить как отец.

***

Боу вздохнул. Нужно сосредоточиться. Иначе он попадет в Адору вместо Хордака. Но вдруг его схватили сзади, Боу попытался ударить противника локтем.

— С ума сошел?!

Узнав этот голос, Боу замер.

— Кайл?! Что ты делаешь, пусти!

— Только если ты не станешь стрелять в Хордака!

— Я должен спасти Адору!

— Он убьет тебя! — Кайл оттащил его под мертвое дерево.

— Если не заметил, это война! Меня в любой момент могут убить!

— Ладно, но это самоубийство! Хордак слишком силен, сам посмотри!

Он бросил взгляд на Адору. Та все еще была обездвижена правителем Орды. Тем не менее они кажется… разговаривали.

— Твоя подруга сумеет с ним разделаться, но ты… Он убьет тебя. Поверь мне, — Кайл похлопал друга по плечу, — а вот принцессам может понадобиться твоя помощь, особенно Глиммер.

— Глиммер?! Нет, она отдыхает… — он развернулся. Ну, разумеется, его подруга уже сражалась с другими принцессами, повергая все больше солдат, но ей становилось все хуже… Это не могло ускользнуть от знающего взгляда Боу. Мермиста и Спинерелла тоже боролись изо всех сил, но все больше солдат погибало под выстрелами танков.

— Верни ей это, — Кайл передал ему посох Глиммер, — стащил у капитана нашего танка.

— Вау, так ты теперь воруешь у босса… — усмехнулся Боу, взяв посох. Кайл слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Мне пора, иначе мое отсутствие заметят. Не бросайся в битву безрассудно, Боу. Мы все-таки не принцессы.

Боу взглянул на Глиммер, затем на Адору. Нужно сделать выбор, но как… Сердце билось все быстрее. Этого не должно было произойти. Почему он не может помочь обеим? Нужно что-то сделать, нельзя сидеть сложа руки.  
Он покачал головой и поспешил на передовую. Глиммер понадобится посох.

***

— Ты… из Этернии?

— Как и ты, Адора.

— Ты лжешь.

Хордак оскалился от наслаждения, затем сильнее надавил ногой на грудь Адоры, от чего у нее вырвался судорожный вздох.

— Зачем мне столь вопиющая ложь? Мы оба попали в этот мир по воле случая почти двадцать лет назад… Связь между Эфирией и Этернией, разорванная более тысячелетия назад, на некоторое время восстановилась, и мы оказались здесь. Ты, я, Орда. Большая часть солдат Орды тоже с нашей родной планеты.

Адора совсем забыла о битве, бушующей вокруг. В памяти снова и снова всплывало воспоминание, показанное ей мечом Ши-Ры, а затем и Лайт Хоуп. Звезды… Она видела их, мадам Разз тоже их упоминала. Может ли это быть правдой? Неужели они оба прибыли из космоса?

— Но как?!

— Знай я ответ на этот вопрос, меня бы давно тут не было, девочка. Впрочем… — он наконец убрал ногу, дав Адоре спокойно выдохнуть. Она быстро откатилась от него, встала и подняла кулаки, но нападать не спешила. Она ничего не могла поделать: слишком сильно хотела узнать о прошлом, — У меня есть одна мысль по поводу восстановления связи с Этернией. Разве ты не хочешь того же? Узнать о своих корнях? Встретиться с семьей?.. Со своим братом?

Она обессилено опустила кулаки. Адора нутром чувствовала, что Хордак говорит правду. По крайней мере частично.

***

На Глиммер упало мертвое тело. Принцесса взвизгнула. Прошлые раны еще не зажили. Она едва успела сбросить с себя труп, как уже столкнулась с другим солдатом. За неимением лучшего она отразила удар руками, на которых засверкали искры. Глиммер приготовилась произнести заклинание. В своей нынешней мускулистой противнице она признала бывшую сокурсницу Адоры.

А девчонка сильна. Под ее натиском Глиммер пришлось отступить на несколько шагов назад. Эх, был бы у нее посох… Другим принцессам было не до нее: они тоже сражались с солдатами Орды и спасали мирных жителей, а мама… Глиммер точно видела ее, сидящей верхом на Свифт Винде. Где Боу и Адора? Подпитка от Ши-Ры ей бы сейчас не помешала.

Противница начала действовать ей на нервы. Она, казалось, затаила на Глиммер обиду и следила за ней с самого начала сражения. _Получай. _Глиммер ударила ее в живот, придав мощи кулаку магией. Кадет огрызнулась и собралась ответить, но в последний момент остановилась. Глиммер нахмурилась, но обдумывать ее действия не стала. Вдруг в спину вонзилась пуля.

***

— Зачем рассказывать мне об этом, Хордак?

Адора и ее бывший командир двигались кругами по берегу озера, не приближаясь друг к другу.

— Просто поразмышлял и решил… зачем сражаться? Разве не проще вместе захватить рунные камни и вернуть связь с Этернией?

— Ты ждал, чтобы сейчас в разгар сражения просить меня о перемирии? — в этом не было никакого смысла.

— Ты дезертировала. Стала Ши-Рой. У меня были основания не доверять тебе. Тем не менее ты верна своим товарищам, так что я посчитал, что мы… могли бы работать вместе…

— И убивать несогласных.

— Во имя великого блага необходимы немалые жертвы, Адора.

— Полагаю, с моей семьёй на Этернии ты был не в лучших отношениях, я права? — Адора попыталась вывести его из себя.

— Напротив, я же забрал тебя в Орду в младенчестве. Будь я врагом твоей семьи, логичнее было бы избавиться от тебя.

— Из тебя паршивый лжец, Хордак, — зашипела она, — и это ничего не изменит. Ты убивал, уничтожал города и королевства. Я никогда не присоединюсь к тебе. Я одолею тебя, даже если мне придется умереть!

На последних словах она прыгнула, поток энергии прошел сквозь меч. Хордак едва успел парировать удар своими клинками.

— Так тому и быть, Адора. Однако на твоем месте я бы спасал друзей, вместо бесполезных попыток меня убить, — усмехнувшись, он повернул голову. Адора последовала за ним взглядом и ахнула.

Сотни раненых и погибших солдат лежали в долине. Анджела изо всех сил пыталась активировать защитное заклинание с помощью лунного камня. Оставшиеся повстанцы и принцессы были загнаны в угол. Они все едва стояли на ногах после продолжительного боя… За принцессами она заметила Нетоссу, одна из сетей которой прикрывала группу людей. Свифт Винд стоял там же, рог его светился. Он не так давно освоил исцеление. Значит, кто-то пострадал.

Адора отбросила Хордака и побежала к союзницам. Отсюда она смогла разглядеть Боу, стоящего рядом со Свифт Виндом, в руках он держал посох Глиммер… Глиммер?!

— Адора, — вновь позвал ее Хордак, но она даже не обернулась. С ним она разберется позже — друзья сейчас важнее. Адора спасет их. Она объединит принцесс с помощью силы Ши-Ры, вместе принцессы создадут радужную волну и прогонят Орду, — не хочешь попрощаться со старой подругой?

Она резко остановилась и развернулась, ужасное предчувствие ее не покидало. Хордак сложил руки на груди. Он смотрел на утес. Она вновь посмотрела в ту же сторону. И снова сердце болезненно сжалось.  
Октавия держала Катру за горло, угрожая сбросить ее с обрыва.  
Почти бессознательно Катра сжимала щупальца Октавии, силясь сделать вдох.

— Так, так, Адора. Выбор за тобой, — сказал Хордак, — сдавайся или она умрет.


	6. Chapter 6

В голове, вконец запутавшейся Катры крутилась лишь одна мысль._ Она жива. Адора жива. _Сердце забилось с безумной скоростью, стоило Катре увидеть, как на Ши-Ру бросился Хордак.

Как так получилось? Адору точно бросили в огонь, Катра сама видела записи! Будь они фальшивыми, Энтрапта бы это поняла!

— Командир! — Катра схватилась за голову. Она стоит в эпицентре битвы, парализованная эмоциями. Какого черта?! Каких-то там несколько часов назад они с Лонни обсуждали скорбь. А теперь ее заклятый враг сражалась на летающем, Первые его задери, коне, и Катра никак не могла примириться с этим.

— Командир. Каковы будут приказы?

Надо поговорить с ней. А потом вдарить хорошенько: за слезы, боль и переживания. Увидеть настоящую Адору, не Ши-Ру. А еще коснуться ее, чтобы убедиться, что та — живая и настоящая, а не порождение больного разума.

— Обрадовалась, что узница жива, командир?

От этих слов Катра замерла. Она порывалась зашипеть на соперницу, но удержалась, не желая выставлять раздражение напоказ, и развернулась к ней.

— Чего тебе, Октавия?

Та, подозрительно довольная, стояла среди катапульт. От солдат по бокам от нее… мороз прошел по коже.

— Раз ты не способна возглавлять отряд, то я могу взять эти обязанности на себя, — произнесла она, сделав несколько шагов в сторону Катры.

— По какому праву ты это решаешь? — Катра невольно выпустила когти.

— Еще не в курсе? Это обсуждалось на собрании капитанов, надо было присутствовать, — Октавия наигранно удивилась, и остановилась в полушаге от Катры, — как заместительница Хордака, разумеется!

Щупальца взметнулись в воздух. Катра отпрыгула, в последнюю секунду избежав удара. Она вскочила на спину Октавии и оттолкнулась от нее, от чего та рухнула на землю. Царапнув соперницу по лицу, Катра отскочила от нее.

— Что за хрень ты несешь? — спросила она, вновь уклонившись от удара. Нужно быть аккуратнее. В этих щупальцах, способных высасывать жизненную энергию противника, заключалась вся мощь Октавии.

— А сама как думаешь, дура?.. Лорд Хордак больше не доверяет тебе.

— Бред, — Катра задела когтями грудь соперницы, оставляя на голубой коже болезненные царапины. Октавия взревела. Одно из ее щупалец обвило ногу Катры и подняло ее в воздух, затем быстро ударило ее о землю. Катра сразу же ощутила, как Октавия осушает ее. Она молниеносно нанесла удар между ног капитана. Та взвизгнула и ослабила хватку, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Катра вырвалась. Октавия выхватила пушку и начала палить во все стороны, пока не опустошила весь магазин. Катра, словно в быстром танце, уворачивалась от пуль. Вскоре она скрылась за катапультой, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— По-твоему лорд Хордак не заметил, насколько ты одержима Адорой? Было очевидно, что ее жизнь для тебя важнее его воли, — рассмеялась Октавия. Она одолжила запасной пистолет у солдата и кивком отдала солдатам приказ окружать Катру, — Ладно, должна признать, я тоже внесла свою лепту в принятие этого решения… Но ты только подтвердила мои домыслы.

Катра сжала кулаки. Ей все было известно. Октавия все это время строила козни у нее за спиной.

— Бедная крошка Катра… Даже, взобравшись на вершину, достигнув предела мечтаний, ты все еще так слаба, — солдаты украдкой обошли устройство, — Орде нужна командующая, которая не позволит посадить себя на цепь из-за каких-то чуйств*.

Они выскочили из тени с пушками наизготовку. Но там, где была Катра, оказалось только маленькое круглое устройство размером с яблоко.

— Граната!

Над дымом разнесся неудержимый хохот. Октавия расталкивала локтями орущих от боли солдат, пробираясь через дымовую завесу. Резкий удар в живот — и она начала задыхаться. Она попыталась увидеть что-нибудь единственным глазом, но он заслезился от дыма. Однако справа от себя она уловила смешок. Октавия резко выпустила туда щупальца, но те только прошли сквозь туман. Внезапно кто-то схватил ее за воротник и швырнул в воздух. Она упала на землю и не смогла вновь пошевелиться: ее прижало что-то тяжелое.

— Думала занять мое место? — Катра ударила ее кулаком. Октавия попыталась ответить ей тем же, но Катра, зажав её руки и ноги своими собственными, вцепилась в смертельно опасные волосы капитана. — Ты заплатишь за предательство!

— Так и не дошло, Катра, — Октавия отхаркнула один из своих зубов, — Лорд Хордак больше в тебе не нуждается, — она с наслаждением наблюдала, как на лице Катры проступил страх, — мы знали, что Адора жива, киска.

— Хватит лгать! — Катра резко прижала ее горло локтем достаточно сильно, чтобы сердцебиение Октавии ускорилось.

— А я не лгу. Мы не нашли ни тела, ни солдат, которым было приказано убить ее. Солдат, нарушивших приказ. Не считаешь это подозрительным? Ах да… — щупальца Октавии сжали руки Катры и потянулись к шее, — ты была слишком занята рыданиями по ней.

Катра вонзила когти в кожу Октавии, но та даже глазом не моргнула. Щупальца сильнее сжались на горле Катры и Октавия перевернула их так, что теперь она возвышалась над Катрой. Та неистово извивалась, старалась ударить обидчицу, но все было без толку. Смертоносная магия Октавии уже начала действовать, ядом растекаясь по венам. В отчаянной попытке выиграть немного времени Катра захрипела. Явно желающая услышать признание поражения от Катры, Октавия ослабила хватку.  
— Почему… почему он… не избавился от меня… тогда?

Октавия, рассмеявшись, запрокинула голову. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Катра схватилась за ее ремень.

— Пока рыбка не поймана, приманку не выбрасывают, киска.

Катра схватила гранату на ремне Октавии.

— Я приманка для…?

Она подхватила когтем кольцо и сорвала его. Десять-девять-восемь.

— Для Адоры, конечно.

Семь-шесть-пять.

— Сволочь.

Катра взмахнула гранатой в опасной близости от лица соперницы, в глазах сверкало торжество. Октавия широко раскрыла глаза, выпустила противницу и умчалась быстрее, чем сама Катра гонялась за мышами.

Три-два.

Она бросила гранату, пытаясь попасть в убегающую Октавию. На утесе прогремел взрыв, Катра свернулась в клубок. Спину обожгло, все тело выгнулось от безумной боли. Она перекатилась на спину, затушив искры на ней, и осмотрелась. Большая часть ее отряда покинула обрыв. Остальные не могли пошевелиться из-за ран… Шевелиться. Катра должна шевелиться. Октавии не видно. Лишь бы Катра попала в цель.  
Надо найти Адору. Она сражается с Хордаком. Времени мало.

Катра проползла сквозь дым. В глазах слезилось, она то и дело закашливалась. Воздействие магической силы Октавии совсем истощило ее. Наконец она доползла до края утеса, откуда смогла увидеть простирающуюся внизу битву. Принцессы оказались зажаты в угол у уничтоженного моста во дворец. Прикрытые хрупкой магической сетью, они все больше отступали. Их поражение было вопросом времени.  
И Адора… Она сражалась с Хордаком в ближнем бою, время от времени крича на предводителя Орды. Адора…

— Куда это ты собралась?!

Катра взвизгнула, щупальца сжали ее горло. Она в отчаянии пыталась глотнуть воздуха, ноги едва касались земли. Жизнь медленно покидала тело. Внизу она различила Хордака, который ухмыльнулся, встретившись с ней взглядом. Ублюдок. В ушах зазвенело.  
Адора тоже смотрела на нее. Такой взгляд Катра видела у бывшей подруги лишь однажды. В тот момент, когда Катра оборвала с ней все связи и оставила ее, цепляющуюся за край обрыва.

— Ах, как она подавлена, — за спиной раздался голос Октавиии, — Ты счастлива, Катра? Умираешь, зная, что наконец воссоединилась со своей девушкой!

Адора переводила взгляд с нее на принцесс. Она явно что-то обдумывала, но Катра была слишком слаба, чтобы разобраться. Адора опустила плечи и меч, признавая поражение.

— Что же… я отлично ее приманила… — Катра все больше задыхалась, — хоть смотри мне в глаза… когда убьешь.

— Знаешь, ты права, будет приятно, если мое лицо станет твоим последним воспоминанием об Эфирии.

Она резко развернула Катру. В эту секунду ей удалось сделать вдох. Она вперилась взглядом в этот жуткий глаз, в столь ненавистное ей лицо. Они с самого начала терпеть друг друга не могли. Среди детей в Орде, впрочем, редко возникали дружеские связи. На тренировках их намеренно разобщали.  
Октавия аж захихикала от восторга. Это был самый счастливый момент в ее жизни. В глазах Катры начало темнеть. Скоро она упадет в блаженное забытье и никогда не очнется.

Коготь Катры прорезал воздух. На землю упал окровавленный глаз Октавии. Она зашлась пронзительным криком.

***

Нечеловеческий рев раздался по всей долине. Кошка упала с обрыва, чудом не разбившись.  
Бедное дитя. Предана своими же союзниками. Не держи Анджела зла на нее за все причиненные принцессам страдания, она бы ее даже пожалела. А вот Адора… Анджела с высоты видела, как та колебалась. Королева легко догадалась о произошедшем. Шантажировать противницу — как раз в духе Хордака.

_Катра или Восстание._

И Адора опустила меч.

— Все в порядке, королева?  
Свифт Винд приземлился рядом с ней.

— Да, как Глиммер?

— Я остановил кровотечение. Немного отдыха и целительной силы Ши-ры — и она будет как новенькая. Мы быстро управимся… — тут его голос дрогнул, выдав беспокойство.

Их внимание привлек ужасный грохот. Фроста, собрав последние силы, возвела посреди поля битвы твердую ледяную стену, отгородив повстанцев от войск Орды. Она окружила замок и была достаточно высока, чтобы уберечь людей от катапультных зарядов, но, учитывая состояние Фросты, долго стена не продержится.  
Она выдохнула. Увидев Фросту, упавшую в руки Мермисты от изнурения, она безмолвно поблагодарила смелую девочку. Ее отчаянный поступок подарил им немного времени для обдумывания дальнейших действий. Тем не менее ее переполняло отчаяние: на данный момент Анджела не видела ни одного способа пережить битву.

— Свифт Винд, доставь Адору к нам. Сейчас ее силы нужны как никогда…

— Но она не сражается с Хордаком!

— Нам необходима ее поддержка, к тому же Хордаку это тоже известно. Он отвлекает ее, пока мы ослабеваем.

— Понял, я за ней.

— И еще кое-что, если сможешь, — с сомнением добавила она. Конь поднял уши, — нужно схватить Катру.

— Схватить… Катру?

— Желательно живой, — Анджела бросила раздраженный взгляд на Адору, — нельзя, чтобы она осталась у Хордака.

— Но зачем?

— Позже объясню. Пожалуйста, я долго не продержусь, как и эта стена… Иди.

Анджела покачала головой вслед улетающему жеребцу и перевела взгляд на лунный камень, свет которого все больше мерк. Сейчас ей необходимо продержаться до возвращения Адоры. Ради принцесс. Ради Глиммер. О _небольшом просчете_ Адоры она подумает позже. Защита своих людей прежде всего.

***

— Катра! — Адора помчалась к бывшей лучшей подруге, но ее сбил с ног точный выстрел Хордака. Правитель задумчиво лицезрел, как вокруг дворца выросла ледяная стена. Раз Октавия теперь бесполезна, придется взять командование войсками на себя. Он перевел взгляд на Катру, медленно восстанавливающуюся после стычки с Октавией. Нужно решить, что с ней теперь делать.

Прежде чем Ши-Ра успела встать на ноги, он быстро направился к Катре и попытался схватить ее за волосы. Та уклонилась в последний момент и подняла на него взгляд.

— Гх-ха, — Катра прыгнула на него, — как ты можешь так поступать со мной?!

— Ну, у солдат, подобных тебе, есть срок годности… — Хордак с ухмылкой схватил Катру за руку, не дав ей оцарапать себя и бросил ее к камню.

— Без меня ты бы и близко не подошел к победе! Это я завоевала для тебя Плюмерию! — ее трясло от ярости.

— Ты была полезна, но незаменимых нет. Вчера же ты доказала, что не способна отпустить прошлое.

— Катра! — окликнула ее Адора. Катра, не обратив на нее внимания, снова бросилась на Хордака.

— Каковы твои намерения, Катра? Присоединишься к Восстанию?

— А может я займу твое место?

— Ты? — Хордак скрестил на груди руки. Катра быстро вскочила и полоснула его когтями по лицу. Хордак взревел, — Даже убить собственного врага не смогла. Как ты завладеешь миром? У тебя кишка тонка для правления, Катра.

Адора вмешалась в бой, толкнув Хордака прежде, чем тот успел сделать выстрел.

— Это мой бой, Адора! Уйди!

Она прыгнула Адоре на плечи и, оттолкнувшись, только выпустила когти, чтобы нанести мощный удар Хордаку, как вдруг оказалась в воздухе. Она дернулась и подняла голову, посмотрев на несущего ее коня.

— Лошадь? Какого хрена?!

— Фифт Винд, фпафибо тебе огромное, — летающий конь зубами вцепился в нее.

— Тупое имя, — Катра вонзила когти в морду коня. Заржав от боли, тот выпустил ее.

Адора, все еще сражаясь с Хордаком, удивилась действиям своего крылатого напарника. Он снова погнался за Катрой, но та не собиралась легко сдаваться.

— Достаточно. Я и так потратил кучу времени, — Адора вздрогнула от этих слов. Хордак больше не ухмылялся. Он был в бешенстве. Он оттолкнул Адору и, вновь превратив свое тело в похожую на устройства Первых ракету и с невероятной скоростью понесся к Катре. Свифт Винду не хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы опередить его: Хордак поймал падающую Катру.

— Нет! — воскликнула Адора.

— Не хочу прерывать, но ты нам нужна…— Свифт Винд приземлился рядом с ней.

— За ним, Свифти! — она запрыгнула ему на спину.

Правитель Орды влетел на территорию восставших, где ему сразу пришлось уклоняться от града стрел и бомб. Он взлетел повыше, за пределы досягаемости выстрелов. Катра по-прежнему дергалась, стремясь вырваться из стальной хватки Хордака. Он бросил взгляд на Анджелу, затем на Ши-Ру.

— Тебе так нужна моя заместительница, Анджела? — крикнул он. Королева подняла взгляд, — Видишь, Катра, — прошептал он ей, — повстанцы хотят заполучить тебя в качестве бойца… или скорее бросить за решетку, — усмехнулся он.

— Что же, дорогая Анджела, — вновь прокричал он, натянув маску Катры ей на глаза, — иди и возьми ее.

Он извлек из кармана золотой камень и вставил его в левое отверстие маски.

— Буйствуй, — с удовлетворением он расцепил руки.

***

Всю планету сотрясла мощная ударная волна — по крайней мере так показалось Адоре, которая от шока чуть не свалилась со Свифт Винда. На ее глазах Катра упала с неба, до нее донесся крик, она увидела, как изогнулось тело. И как раз перед тем, как неизбежно разбиться посреди лагеря мятежников, Катра изменилась. Тело выросло в несколько раз, растягивая одежду, конечности стали толще, на порядок удлинились и без того смертоносные когти и клыки, а черты лица изменились до животного состояния…

Громогласный рев раздался над лагерем повстанцев, заглушая крики.  
Монстр оказался безумно силен. Он отбрасывал солдат сокрушительными ударами хвоста. Ни сети Нетоссы, ни корни Перфюмы не могли сдержать его натиск: магия на монстра, казалось, вообще не действовала. Сила и ловкость чудовища поражала воображение. Катра повергала как солдат, так и принцесс.

— Скорее, Свифт Винд! — подстегнула коня Адора. Анджела оставила лунный камень и полетела к дочери на помощь.  
В то же время войска Орды усиленно палили по ледяной стене. Последний оборонный рубеж восстания уже покрылся глубокими трещинами.  
Адора спрыгнула с коня и сразу же поймала Спинереллу, откинутую в ее сторону хвостом Катры.

— Прочь от моей принцессы! — прокричал Сихоук, когда гигантская лапа, чей размер превышал размер человеческой головы, потянулась к все еще сжимающей в объятьях Фросту Мермисте.

— Катра, остановись! — воскликнула Адора. Монстр огрызнулся на звук ее голоса. Сквозь маску просвечивался голубой налившийся кровью глаз. Во взгляде не осталось ничего, кроме гнева и безумия. Осталась ли Катра собой?  
Боу выпустил поток стрел собственного изобретения, способных пробить почти любую преграду. Катра взревела. Солдаты прицелились и вместе с принцессами нанесли одновременный магический удар по чудовищу.

— Нет! — Адора пыталась протолкнуться к Катре сквозь толпу солдат. Она широко раскрыла глаза, глядя на ослепленную яростью Катру. Адора взяла себя в руки и приняла на себя полную силу удара зверя. Она попыталась остановить его, но толчок был слишком силен, и они покатились по земле, вцепившись друг в друга. Катра быстро встала на лапы и помчалась к стене, пока Адора пыталась замедлить ее, вцепившись ей в спину.

— Катра! Успокойся! — на одном дыхании произнесла она, подняв взгляд на стремительно приближающуюся стену. Катра скоро врежется в нее. Адора нанесла магический удар по стене. Та надломилась, но не обрушилась.  
Превратив меч в щит, Адора заслонила им морду Катры, закрыв ей обзор, и прикрыла глаза. Сзади до нее донесся крик Глиммер.

От резкого толчка хватка Адоры, державшая монстра по бокам, разжала руки. Катра врезалась в лед. Сколько грубой силы в одном теле…  
Когда она открыла глаза, Катра уже возвышалась над ней, выпустив когти. Со вздохом Адора изменила облик и резко уменьшилась.

— Катра, это я!

Огромная лапа зависла в воздухе. Тень узнавания мелькнула в голубом глазу Катры. На мгновение Адора загорелась мыслью о том, что сейчас все наладится. Ей показалось, что за маской скрывается лучшая подруга, самый важный для нее человек, ради которой и мир перевернуть не жалко. Даже в этой безумной форме, это все еще Катра. Но затем в спину Катры попали выстрелы Хордака, она зарычала от ярости и убежала, мгновенно скрывшись под сенью Шепчущего леса.

Пошатываясь от слабости, Адора встала на ноги. Нужно найти ее. Спасти. Пусть Катра хоть тысячу раз повторит, что не нуждается в спасении. Ей все равно.

— Адора! Осторожно! — закричал Боу. Адора оглянулась, но было уже поздно. Ее отбросило ударом танка. Адору… не Ши-Ру.

— Кажется пора поохотиться на зверя, чтобы отпраздновать нашу сокрушительную победу, — расплылся в улыбке Хордак. Упавшая на землю Адора стиснула зубы. Как же больно: только теперь она осознала, скольким была обязана защите Ши-Ры. Она будто врезалась в гору. Сердце громко колотилось в груди в попытках свыкнуться с всеобъемлющей болью.

Наземные войска Орды, воспользовавшись дырой в ледяной стене, вторглись во временной пристанище мятежников. Уже вконец измученные повстанцы были вынуждены вновь вступить в бой. Но Хордак мановением руки приказал солдатам остановиться. Они отступили назад, держа противников на прицеле.

— Теперь, королева Анджела, — громко заговорил Хордак, — на вашем месте я бы сразу сдался. Иначе потеряете еще больше людей.

Только не снова… — подумала Адора. Она, абсолютно беспомощная, лежала у другой стороны, слезы обиды катились по щекам. Изранена. Побеждена. Не осталось сил даже дотянуться до меча и трансформироваться. Почему она снова не смогла защитить дорогих людей?

***

_Катру ломит от боли. Смысл происходящего ускользает от нее. Сейчас она знает лишь боль. Но тело движется легко, как будто ничего не весит. Она прыгает выше, мчится быстрее. От каждого соприкосновения лап с землей боль пронизывает ее естество. Но Катра продолжает свой бег. Не зная, куда бежать. Не понимая, что происходит. Не помня, почему она бежит.  
Ей известно одно: нужно убежать от чего-то. Она рыкнула на зверей, преграждающих путь. Они в ужасе разбегаются. Должно быть, Катра выглядит грозно. Теперь в ней куда больше силы. Но в глубине души это она боится, а не наоборот. Она вскакивает на дерево и резко останавливается. Она что-то чувствует, оно зовет ее. Что это? Катру сильно влечет туда, что-то неведомое успокаивает боль. Нужно бежать туда.  
Она оставляет дерево и ускоряется. В сердце зарождается надежда, Катра приближается к цели. Это нечто хорошее. Катре оно нужно. Чтобы прекратить мучения._

— Ох! Здравствуй.

_Катра застывает на месте. Она начеку, поднимает уши и хвост, выпускает когти. Это человек. Или человек носит это что-то на себе. Катре пока не ясно._

— О, мои Первые, ужасно выглядишь, Катришка. Ищешь Мару, дорогая?

***

Анджела вынуждена была признать. Она вновь недооценила врага. Невзирая на присутствие Ши-Ры, Хордак вновь сокрушил Восстание десять лет спустя после последней битвы. С этим поражением она потеряет все, что осталось: королевство, дочь, друзей.  
Она в последний раз сжала плечо Глиммер и взмыла в небо. Раз уж приходится сдаваться, то она сделает это с достоинством. Хордак ожидал, перебирая в руках оружие. Таким образом он напоминал, что готов напасть, если восставшие не пойдут на попятную.

— Если бы не оружие Энтрапты, битва бы закончилась иначе, — с грустью подумала королева.

Она собиралась заговорить, но небо внезапно покрылось темными тучами. Все собравшиеся резко вскинули головы. Облака угрожающе закручивались в спирали.

— Во имя Этернии…

Закончить она не успела. В один из танков Хордака по другую сторону стены ударило молнией, земля вокруг танка вспыхнула магическим пламенем. Солдаты разбежались кто куда, а Хордак поспешил к войскам. Под аккомпанемент грохота грома над полем битвы прозвучала странная песнь.

— Быть не может, — удивилась Анджела. Словно из ниоткуда возникли маги в длинных робах. Они встали в круг, защищая Яркую Луну, подняли руки в воздух, призывая гнев небес, чтобы обрушить его на головы ордынцев. Они рассредоточились на утесе, на обломках лодок и у входа в Шепчущий лес. Там же оказалась и родственница Анджелы.

— Кастаспелла!

Чародейка тепло улыбнулась невестке и начала вновь плести нить заклинания. Хордак не стал ожидать следующего удара молнии. Он выстрелил в ближайшего чародея, луч пролетел в дюйме от него, чудом не задев, но заклинание все равно ослабло.

— Повстанцы! — призвала Анджела, — Мы должны помочь магам Мистакора! Защитим их от выстрелов Орды!

Внезапная помощь подняла боевой дух солдат и принцесс. Они поприветствовали магов одобрительными криками. Они присоединились к магам как раз вовремя, ордынцы успели очнуться от внезапной атаки и перегруппироваться. Несколько чародеек получили ранения, но не прекратили держать щит.

— Глиммер, что ты делаешь?! — с подозрением спросила Анджела. Ее дочь намеревалась покинуть лагерь, — Ты не восстановилась, отдыхай!

— Нужно узнать, как там Адора. Не волнуйся, я не буду сражаться.

Дожидаться возражений матери она не стала. Они вместе поспешили к берегу, куда отбросило Адору. Они ахнули от ужаса. Адора с трудом пыталась встать, ее коленки тряслись.  
Друзья, как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить ее под руки и не дать упасть.

— Мне жаль… — только и смогла прошептать она.

— Адора! Ты должна превратиться в Ши-Ру, она хоть немного исцелит твои раны.

— У тебя кровь! Скорее превращайся!

— Простите, я подвела вас.

— Может хватит уже?! — Глиммер вышла из себя, отчего Адора удивленно вскинула на нее глаза, — Это на тебя не похоже, Адора, что происходит? Ты с самого похищения ведешь себя… странно.

Адора нахмурилась и сжала губы. Глиммер восприняла это как знак.

— Битва еще не закончена, Адора. Конечно, теперь моя тетушка помогает нам, но, если ты так сильно подавлена, то можешь понаблюдать в сторонке, как мы победим.

— В сторонке?!

Боу подмигнул Глиммер. Наконец-то Адора очнулась. Она с усмешкой подтолкнула подругу локтем, возвела к небу меч и выкрикнула легендарные слова.

— Властью Серого Черепа!

Глиммер вздохнула с облегчением, когда Адора помчалась к центру сражения, повергая врагов ударами меча. Полностью изнуренная от напряжения и боли в спине, присела на землю. Она коснулась раны и в ужасе подняла окровавленную ладонь.

***

_Катра настороже, но человек не намерен причинять ей вред. Однако от него (нее?) исходит невероятно мощная магическая аура. Никого опаснее Катра не встречала._

— Кажется, ты потерялась, Катришка. А Мара знает, что ты здесь? Ей должно быть грустно без тебя.

_Женщина тянется рукой к Катре. Она предупреждающе рычит. Она понимает, отступает и возвращается к сбору грибов. С минуту она ходит по поляне, напевая себе под нос, и что-то бурчит о своём Лу-Кии.  
Катра все больше расслабляется. Она садится и начинает вылизывать раны. Боль усиливается, Катра слабо скулит. Эту боль не исцелишь. Катра в отчаянии сдавливает уши._

— Тебе нужна помощь, Катришка. В глубине души ты же и сама это знаешь, дорогая? Ты не зря пришла к мадам Разз.

_Катра позволяет женщине подойти. Ей уже все равно, что та может навредить, хуже рези в лапах ничего быть не может.  
Женщина берет Катру за ухо и бережно почесывает. Катра знает, что сейчас ей должно полегчать, но она не чувствует ничего. Тем не менее она тихо мурчит, выражая благодарность._

— Ты вытерпела столько боли… — вздох, — не волнуйся. Я помогу Маре найти тебя.

_Она вытаскивает из кармана загадочный синий камень и кладет его поверх правого глаза Катры. Стоит камушку встать на место, как Катра рявкает. Она вскакивает снова и снова, тело разрывает от мучений.  
В голове проносятся образы. Повсюду пламя. Земля залита кровью. Куча мертвых тел. Она кричит от ужаса. В глазах темнеет._


	7. Chapter 7

По хлопку между Анджелой и вражеским ботом возник магический щит. Протянув руки, она направила щит на робота, отталкивая его от себя. От удара щита тот отлетел прямо в ближайший танк.  
Довольная собой, королева обернулась, чтобы осмотреть поле битвы. Ее невестка, по-прежнему невредимая, продолжала произносить заклинание. Пользуясь минутной передышкой, Анджела, нахмурившись, подошла к ней.

— Не то чтобы я не рада вашей помощи, но что, Этернии ради, вы тут забыли? С каких пор Мистакор вмешивается в военные действия?

К еще большему раздражению Анджелы Кастаспелла промолчала. Она хотела вновь задать ей вопрос, но чародейка приоткрыла глаз и покачала головой.

_Сейчас не время._

Анджела хмыкнула. Она осмотрела поле битвы и в спешке оценила ситуацию. Войска Альянса оказались разбросаны по территории Яркой Луны, солдаты делились на маленькие группы, защищающие каждого чародея. Ордынцы бросили на них роботов в то время, как сами старались защитить оставшиеся танки и оружие от разрушительной грозы, устроенной чародеями Мистакора.  
Адора вернулась в строй и с новыми силами бросилась на Хордака, что сильно порадовало Анджелу. Что до правителя Орды, то он был явно рассержен неожиданным развитием событий. Нападение чародеев Мистакора удивило его не меньше, чем повстанцев. Неприятно удивило, мягко говоря. Если война не угрожала им лично или благосостоянию всей планеты, то Мистакор, существовавший уже много веков, предпочитал сохранять нейтралитет.

Годом ранее, когда вмешательство Орды в баланс планеты посредством использования рунного камня привело к заморозке Шепчущего леса, Анджела надеялась, что Мистакор больше не сможет закрывать глаза на действия Орды. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. После месяцев переговоров Высший совет Мистакора принял решение: чародеи продолжат прежнюю политику ввиду того, что Хордаку не удалось подорвать внутренний баланс Эфирии. Также, по словам Совета, внезапное вмешательство после тысячелетия нейтралитета только рассердит духов Первых. Не в силах совладать с их упрямством и невежеством, Анджела оборвала все связи с невесткой. С тех пор отношения двух королевств накалились.

Следовательно, Анджела не могла сдержать любопытства. Что же привело весь Высший совет Мистакора на поле битвы в Яркой Луне? Очевидно же, что все получилось спонтанно. Кастаспелла даже не успела сменить ночную робу на что-нибудь более подходящее. 

— Даже не думай, что я забуду. Как все закончится, я потребую объяснений, — произнесла Анджела и вновь подняла кулаки.

Задыхаясь в пылу сражения, она яростно отбросила мысль о том, что даже с помощью Мистакора им не победить. Единственный шанс — победа Адоры над Хордаком. Или… кто его знает… очередной внезапный подарок судьбы.

Судя по всему, Первые вняли ее немым мольбам. Уже вторая за сегодня ударная волна прошлась по земле Эфирии, за ней последовал леденящий душу звук, доносящийся из глубин Шепцущего леса. Звериный рык.  
И повстанцы, и маги, и ордынцы упали на колени. На несколько мгновений отключились смертоносные орудия. Над долиной повисла краткая тишина, однако по ощущениям Адоры прошла вечность. И она почувствовала _это_.

_Оно пробежало под кожей, усилило мышцы, сбросило с плеч непомерный груз._

— Кастаспелла, что…

— О, мои Первые. Это. Просто. Невероятно! — ее невестка порывисто захлопала в ладоши и поспешила к своим согражданам.

Все вздохнули с облегчением. Принцессы, тяжело дыша, одна за другой поднимались на ноги. Их рунные камни будто впервые за долгие годы восстановили энергию. Глиммер с широкой улыбкой переместилась к Адоре. Она потянула подругу за рукав, привлекая ее внимание.  
Ши-Ра и сама изумилась мощному потоку силу, теплом растекшемуся по венам. Она высоко подняла меч, продемонстрировав союзникам рунный камень, сверкавший даже ярче, чем прежде. От ее тела, как и от лунного камня, исходил ослепительный свет.  
Ши-Ра зарядила Лунный камень, дав Анджеле огромный запас сил. Это одурманило разум. Их силой можно сдвинуть горы, одолеть кого угодно. Даже Орду.  
Королева отыскала взглядом Хордака. Тот, не мешкая ни секунды, поднялся на ноги и начал отдавать приказы войскам. Анджела нахмурилась: он снова собирался использовать устройство Энтрапты, но оно, очевидно, вышло из строя. Дальше события развивались молниеносно.

\- ОТСТУПАЕМ! — взревел Хордак. Танки уже были наготове. Они разом развернулись в сторону входа в Шепчущий лес, который сейчас защищала только Анджела.  
Королева поднялась в небо, призвала новообретенную силу и раскинула руки. Она не позволит им уйти.  
Сверкающий фиолетовый луч снес первый ряд танков.  
Пьянящая сила…  
Остальные танки и войска продолжили свой ход. Анджела вскинула руку для нового удара.

— МАМ, ОСТОРОЖНО!

Она подняла взгляд, но не успела. Хордак схватил ее, не давая нанести удар. Он развернулся в воздухе, встретившись с повстанцами лицом к лицу. Со злобной ухмылкой он поднял Анджелу за воротник, превратил руку в кинжал и пронзил ее.  
Во время падения до нее донесся крик Глиммер. Сила покидала ее. Что-то внизу взрывалось. Кто-то успел подхватить ее. Сознание померкло.

***

_— Мам… Мам, очнись!_

Она тяжело вздохнула. Разум оказался поглощен сотней ощущений. По большей мере болевых. Вокруг нарастал гул голосов. Уши щекотал шепот, а от удушливого дыма сперло дыхание. Над нею раздавалось едва различимое эхо.

_— Все будет хорошо, Анджела. Не волнуйся, малышка._

Наконец она раскрыла глаза. Мерцание ослепило ее.

— Мам!

Дочь сжала ее в крепком объятии, ее волосы, в которые Анджела уткнулась носом, заглушили всхлип. Она обняла Глиммер в ответ, и та помогла ей сесть. Она лежала под Лунным камнем, укутанная его мягким светом. Вокруг стояли принцессы и Кастаспелла. Королева коснулась живота. Рана, скрытая слоями бинтов, неприятно ныла, но Анджела чувствовала, что процесс исцеления уже начался. Вероятно, ей помогла магия Ши-Ры и Лунного камня.

Она вскинула голову. Так ярко Лунный камень не сиял уже давным-давно. Необыкновенно.

— Что ж, Анджела, — осторожно начала Кастаспелла, — тебе должно быть интересно, что произошло.

— Тетушка, дай ей хоть встать на ноги. Она только пришла в себя.

— Я в порядке, Глиммер, не переживай.

Анджела сжала плечо дочери, уверяя ее в этом. Затем она окинула взглядом Яркую Луну. Долина и озеро были усеяны трупами солдат, как повстанцев, так и ордынцев. Целители помогали раненым из обоих войск. Жемчужное ожерелье огромных дыр украшало проход в Шепчущий лес.

— Что там случилось? — спросила она.

— Боты самоуничтожились, чтобы помешать нам догнать Орду, — ответил Боу, — он все предусмотрел.

Хордак… Ему снова удалось удрать.

— Тебе не показалось, что он слишком хорошо подготовился к подобному?

— Агась, — фыркнула Мермиста, — гад сразу понял, что мы сотрем его в порошок.

— Верно, — задумалась Глиммер, — Адора только собиралась призвать радужную волну, но он исчез раньше, а потом он ранил тебя и…

— Где Адора? — Анджела еще раз обвела взглядом местность. Ни в долине, ни среди обломков замка Ши-Ры не оказалось.

— По моей просьбе она отправилась на поиски Заместительницы Хордака, — ответила Кастаспелла, положив руки ей на плечи, — есть разговор, Анджела.

Королева насторожилась: искорка в глазах невестки доверия не внушала.

— Произошло нечто немыслимое, потому мы здесь.

***

— Итак, начнем сначала.

Адора выпустила воздух. Она раздавила заледеневший корень, а Свифт Винд уже в третий раз высказал вслух ее размышления.

— Тетя Глиммер — королева Мистакора.

— Глубоко же ты копнул.

— Дай мне закончить мысль, иначе обратно добираться будешь сама. В общем, Мистакор ни с того ни с сего решил, что пора выбирать стороны, хотя до этого чародеи молились Первым и нежились на солнышке.

— Кастаспелле это описание точно придется по душе, — усмехнулась Адора, — И решили они, потому что… баланс сместился?

— Да, если верить Кастаспелле, то они почувствовали первую магическую волну, когда Хордак… обратил Катру, — Адора нахмурилась, вспоминая то перевоплощение. Полный безумного отчаяния и боли голубой глаз никак не выходил у нее из головы.

— И волна каким-то образом… сдвинула магический фон?

— Можно сказать, что она вмешалась в привычное течение магии. Чародеям Мистакора нет равных в познании и изучении энергетических потоков.  
— Ничего страннее в жизни не слышал, а я так-то говорящий конь с крыльями и рогом на лбу.

— Что правда, то правда! — засмеялась Адора. Хорошо, что ей не пришлось искать Катру в одиночестве. Подход Свифт Винда к проблемам ее всегда немало веселил.

— Хорошо, ты признаешь это. Что мы тогда здесь делаем? Почему ты хочешь найти Катру, мне ясно…

— Что ты имеешь в виду?!

— Ничего, но Кастаспелле-то она зачем? Ой, а Анджела тоже просила меня поймать ее во время битвы. А она популярна, ничего не скажешь.

— Не забудь о Хордаке… Кастаспелла считает, что он тоже отправится за ней.

— Но он же и превратил ее!

— Поражения он не ожидал. Ему понадобится Катра и ее маска.

Маска.

Адора понимала, что это ключ. Кастспелла во время ее рассказа о событиях, приведших к возникновению первой энергетической волны, аж подпрыгивать начала от охватившего ее волнения.  
Хордак вставил в маску Катры золотой камень из-за которого и произошло превращение, что каким-то образом вызвало волнение в магическом потоке Эфирии. Новая же волна охватила планету со стороны Шепчущего леса, где ранее исчезла Катра.

_— Адора, найди ее, владелицу маски. Это очень важно. О мои Первые, у меня просто нет слов. Ты же справишься?_

_— Да, конечно, но зачем? Почему Катра так важна?_

_— Потом объясню, дорогая. Ты должна найти ее и поскорее. Хордаку тоже известно обо всем. Вероятно, он уже ищет ее. Ты должна найти ее первой, и что важнее, найти маску!_

Она поэтому так резко умчалась? Чтобы рыскать по лесу в поисках Катры?  
Что-то произошло: Адора нутром чувствовала это. Сама глубинная суть планеты изменилась.  
Этот всплеск энергии, все они ощутили его с приходом волны… Адора никогда не чувствовала подобной мощи. Все принцессы словно… переродились. Ши-Ра итак была невероятно сильна, но теперь она вышла за грань собственных возможностей. Только сейчас она напоминала ту самую легендарную Ши-Ру. Адора не находила слов, чтобы объяснить переполнявшие ее ощущения.  
Больше Орде не удастся так просто одержать над ними верх, и Хордак понял это. Или же… он с самого начала знал, что может произойти? Нет, в этом нет никакого смысла…

— Эфирия вызывает Адору, прием!

Адора отложила на время отложила свои размышления. Свифт Винд широко раскрытыми глазами осматривал лес. Зеленые деревья и трава. Рвущиеся из-под земли свежие побеги. Бутоны одуванчиков расцветающие под лучами солнца яркими желтыми пятнами.

— Лес… — Адора стала заикаться.

— Он исцеляется! — радостно заржал Свифт Винд. Они оба стояли на крохотном клочке зелени, который все больше разрастался, оживляя омертвевшую природу. Порыв ветра всколыхнул вечный хвостик Адоры, поприветствовав ее.  
Адоре захотелось превратиться в Ши-Ру, чтобы ускорить целительный процесс, но Свифт Винд предупреждающе уткнулся носом ей в плечо.

— Адора, Орда, — только и сказал он.  
Адора навострила уши. По сути, издалека до нее доносились крики и звон металла. Должно быть, войска не успели уйти далеко.

— Мы почти на пороге Храма Лайт Хоуп, — задумалась Адора, — я хочу зайти туда.

Храм был занят Ордой вскоре после смерти Шепчущего леса. Хордак приказал перекрошить каждый камушек, убить каждого паука и оборвать связь Ши-Ры с Лайт Хоуп. Адора понимала, что это вопрос веры, что связь с Лайт Хоуп потеряна, но сегодняшние события подстегнули ее уверенность… Почему бы не попробовать?

К тому же, есть вероятность отыскать след Катры.

— Если ордынцы схватили Катру, то они удерживают ее в лагере перед отправкой в Зону Страха.

— Эм… Но как ты намереваешься проскользнуть туда? Просто вырубишь всех?

— Ну, — ухмыльнулась Адора, — я никогда не была настолько сильна, вот и выдалась возможность проверить свои способности.

— Я не имею ничего против, можешь надрать им задницы, но не боишься, что Хордак объявится?

— Не знаю… Прокрадемся и выясним.  
С белым сверкающим пегасом это будет проще сказать, чем сделать.

Приблизившись к лагерю, они замолкли. Машины гремели все громче. Они уже были настолько близко, что в страхе озирались на каждый куст, боясь, что оттуда выпрыгнет Хордак.  
Им несказанно повезло, что лес снова начал разрастаться. Больше деревьев — больше укрытий. Теперь их было не так-то легко обнаружить.

— Свифти, ни шагу дальше, это слишком опасно.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Я просто осмотрю лагерь, тебе нечего беспокоиться.

Конь неодобрительно фыркнул, но крылья сложил и замер на месте, не делая попыток последовать за ней. Адора улыбнулась и подползла поближе. Вход в лагере прикрывала колючая проволока. Ну и пусть, она все равно решила ползти в обход, так проще осмотреть лагерь со всех сторон. А где-нибудь сзади может оказаться пробоина.  
К ее облегчению, в лагере Хордака не оказалось. Однако она по-прежнему оставалась наготове, пока не заметила капитана Гриззлора, отдающего команды войскам. Если он здесь, то Хордак скорее всего уже отбыл в Зону Страха.

— Капитан, красная команда вышла на связь. Они не нашли бывшую заместительницу лорда. Разрешите вернуться в лагерь?

— Нет. Им приказано продолжать поиски до наступления темноты. Пусть не возвращаются на базу с пустыми руками.

Отлично. Адора ликовала. Значит, Катру до сих пор не нашли, а охраны в лагере на порядок меньше, чем она думала.

— Есть новости от синей команды?

— Никаких, капитан Гриззлор.

— Хорошо. Будьте бдительны. Мятежники могут напасть в любую минуту. Продолжайте сжигать деревья, от их магии слишком много хлопот.

Адора нахмурилась. Она отползла от Гриззлора и по мере продвижения к храму заметила солдат Орды, поджигающих перерожденный Шепчущий лес огнеметами. Кровь в жилах вскипела от ярости. Нужно остановить их, вышвырнуть из леса.  
Тем не менее разрушенный вход в храм остался незащищенным, и Адора замешкалась, но почти сразу покачала головой. Ну уж нет. Исследовать храм она еще успеет — сначала нужно прогнать Орду.

— ПОВСТАНЦЫ!

Готовая призвать Ши-Ру Адора замерла от крика солдат, внезапно прекративших уничтожение леса и побежавших в противоположном направлении. Она испуганно подняла голову и увидела стремящегося к лагерю с неба Свифт Винда. Что, во имя Эфирии, он задумал?

— Властью Серого Черепа!

Гриззлор, услышав ее, немедля отдал войскам приказ нападать. Впрочем, Адора знала, что у них нет ни единого шанса. Губы сами собой изогнулись в ухмылке.  
Она медленно взмахнула мечом, выпуская из него магические заряды. Регулярные тренировки делали свое дело: выстрелы получались все мощнее. Она смогла подорвать целую базу одним движением. Гриззлор челюсть от шока уронил. Солдаты с криками метались по лагерю в попытках спасти оставшееся оружие и союзников, оказавшихся в горящих палатках.  
Невероятно. Потрясающе. Не будь она занята уничтожением ордынских огнеметов, то непременно уличила бы момент, чтобы восхититься собственной мощью, подобно Энтрапте, с восторгом изучающей роботов.

— Ты… — дрожащей рукой указал на нее Гриззлор, — _чудовище._

— Чего?! Кто годами нападает на нас? Уничтожает Шепчущий лес? А? — яростно прокричала она.

Еще один взмах мечом, на этот раз без лишней пальбы. Но порыв ветра, вызванный мечом, отбросил Гриззлора и его людей к проволоке, будто те были легче перышек. Раздались крики агонии.  
Она подошла к ним, не обращая внимания на крики, слезы и испуганные взгляды. Она сыта Ордой по горло. Хотелось напасть, позволить ярости поглотить себя, жестоко покарать их, убить всех. Она сможет. Проще простого: она уже ранены, уязвимы, им никуда не деться от праведного гнева.

— Адора, — Свифт Винд приземлился рядом с ней, та удивленно поморгала, — я думаю, с них хватит.

Адора посмотрела на него. Выдержав ее взгляд, он провел мордой по ее плечу. Принцесса опустила меч.

— Странно… — прошептала она.

— Сегодня весь день такой, — попытался отшутиться он.

Усевшись на землю, она оглянулась. Пламя пожирало все, что осталось от лагеря Орды. За пару минут ей удалось его потушить. Минут, пролетевших как один миг. Дюжина солдат погибли. Оставшиеся, включая Гриззлора, который как бы то ни было сумел выбраться, пока Свифт Винд приводил Адору в чувство, сбежали.  
Выражение «привести в чувство» не совсем подходило в ее ситуации. Ее чувства никогда не были яснее и понятнее. И это пугало. 

— Ну ладно, а теперь… пойдем, — сказала она, поднявшись на ноги.

— Нет, я здесь подожду. На случай, если они вернутся.

Она кивнула. Приблизившись к храму, Адора прижала руку к груди. Дышать тяжело. Биение пульса эхом отдавалось в голове. Успокойся, Адора… Подбодрила себя она.  
Войдя в храм, она испытала шок, который только ухудшил ее состояние. Здесь не осталось… ничего. Техника Первых пропала. Древние записи перечеркнуты и уничтожены. У стен лежали отключенные механические пауки.

— Лайт Хоуп? — позвала Адора, но все было без толку. Ее слова эхом отражались от голых стен.

— Эфирия! Ши-Ра! — в неистовстве повторяла она. По щекам потекли слезы. Храм был потерян. Одно дело — знать о том, как Хордак обошелся с Храмом, другое — увидеть это своими глазами. Адора навсегда лишилась единственного источника знаний о предыдущей Ши-Ре.  
Адора бросила меч на пол и приняла обычную форму. Затем она села на пол и прижала колени к груди.

— Что же мне теперь делать…? — она начала заикаться от слез, все больше понимая, что простое задание пошло наперекосяк. После дня поисков Адора так и не смогла найти Катру, не знала даже, с чего начать, а надежда на помощь Лайт Хоуп быстро угасла.

— Как мне вести своих товарищей без твоих наставлений, Лайт Хоуп? — всхлип. Сегодня раскрылись многие тайны, но она по-прежнему хотела увидеться со странной женщиной. Как минимум, чтобы потребовать объяснений.

_Так-так дети нынче совсем невежды. Как вы выиграете войну, ничего не зная о своих противниках? А ты и о себе ничего не знаешь, Адора… Осталась бы дома._  
Снисходительные слова Хордака на редкость неприятным гулом отдавались в голове. Он не мог лгать обо всем. Адора инстинктивно ощущала…

— Почему ты не рассказала мне правду, Лайт Хоуп?! — раздался ее пронзительный крик, — Почему не рассказала, что я родом из Этернии?!  
Она закрыла лицо руками. Слишком много событий для одного дня. Слишком много противоречивых эмоций охватило тело и разум. Она вымоталась. Запуталась.

Какое-то время она проплакала на полу, дрожа от переизбытка энергии в теле. Почувствовав себя лучше, она вытерла слезы и поднялась на ноги. Вечер постепенно сменялся ночью, нужно поспешить. Адора уже решила пойти к выходу, но ее остановил тусклый свет.

Парящая в воздухе магическая сфера, от которого исходило фиолетовое свечение, приближался к ней. Она ахнула, но быстро закрыла рот рукой. Не хватало еще спугнуть эту штуку. Блеск обогнул Адору и исчез в одном из разгромленных коридоров.  
Путь преграждали камни, но мечу они были не помехой. Она бежала за сферой, изо всех сил стараясь не отстать. Какая быстрая! Наконец она оказалась у двери, по бокам которой были вырезаны типичные для Первых знаки. Целые. Должно быть, Хордак не забрался так далеко.

— Этерния.

Она оказалась в маленькой комнате. Свет исходил из маленькой дыры в потолке. Но, что более важно, в центре комнаты без сознания лежала Катра.

— Катра! — она встала перед ней на колени и бережно потрясла за плечи. К счастью, она дышала. Значит живая.  
Катра вернулась в прежнюю форму, но все ее тело оказалось покрыто синяками, она морщилась от боли. В отверстиях маски, которую Катра носила столько, сколько Адора себя помнила, находились два разноцветных камня.  
Золотой и голубой.

— А этот откуда? — прошептала Адора, потянувшись к голубому. Стоило ей коснуться камня, как Катра широко распахнула глаза.

— Ты…

Адора не успела удивиться. Катра с невероятной силой запрыгнула на нее, подмяв под себя.

— Как ты посмела?!

Она ударила Адору кулаками в грудь, но, на удивление, совсем слабо. Адора подняла взгляд. Глаза Катры, как и камни на ее маске, словно обладали гипнотическим эффектом. Адора пожалела, что в них отражалось столько боли.  
Катра остановилась. Она приподняла голову, но с Адоры не встала. Она тяжело дышала и держалась за голову, будто боялась, что та взорвется. Адора поднялась на локтях и аккуратно смахнула слезу с щеки Катры.

— Больше не смей умирать! Я ведь поверила.


	8. Chapter 8

— Катра, надо поговорить.

— Тихо.

— Катра.

— Бесишь.

Адора хмыкнула. Она мимолетно взглянула на лицо Катры, но та только сильнее прижалась к ней, крепко сжимая плечи и спину: боялась, что Адора исчезнет. Адора нерешительно зарылась пальцами в растрепанные волосы, но после вздоха облегчения от Катры стала увереннее поглаживать ее.

Губы сами собой поползли вверх. Как долго она мечтала об этом? Они снова вместе, будто и не расставались никогда, будто не было вражды и ненависти. Будто не было войны и восстания, а Катра не пыталась похитить ее, уничтожить ее друзей, сжечь королевства дотла и захватить планету.  
Улыбка поникла. Глиммер была права. Как так вышло? Почему Адора по-прежнему была привязана к Катре настолько, что почти была готова ее простить? Чувствовала ли ответственность за бывшую подругу, вину в том, какой стала Катра? Или же… на самом деле любила ее, как настойчиво намекали Боу и Свифт Винд?

Сложно сказать. Друзья описывали любовь с восхищением и в какой-то степени благоговением. Адора могла сказать точно: подобных чувств она никогда не испытывала. Всю жизнь Адора проводила в тренировках, в бесконечном самосовершенствовании ради достижения цели: стать капитаном Орды. Потом же, после присоединения к Восстанию, Адора не переставая участвовала в боях. На влюбленность просто не было времени.

Нет смысла отрицать: ее временами тянуло к другим. И физически, и эмоционально. Впрочем не настолько сильно или волнительно, чтобы забивать себе голову. Или же так она сама считала. Пока Боу не начал намекать, вынудив Адору потратить немало времени на размышления об их с Катрой отношениях.  
Что она чувствовала к Катре?  
Сама Адора назвала бы это сложным узлом из грусти, неприязни, ностальгии и… желания.  
Проведя пальцами по маске Катры, она тяжело вздохнула. Обозначив рукой контур, она коснулась голубого камня.  
Катра резко дернулась, схватила ее за руку и оттолкнула ее от маски.

— Больно?

— Да.

— Катра…

— Не хочу говорить…

— Катра, мы уже больше часа так сидим.

Они пробыли здесь так долго, что в какой-то момент Свифт Винд вошел к ним, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке. Однако наткнувшись на тяжелый взгляд Катры, он быстро ретировался, и заявил, что подождет снаружи.

— И?

— Мы не можем навсегда остаться тут.

— Сейчас я совсем не прочь.

Очевидная истина повисла в воздухе, неприятное напряжение между ними стало почти физически ощутимым. Но никто не произнес вслух волнующую обеих подруг правду.

_Катре нигде не обрести свободы._

Адора бы хотела, чтобы все было легко и просто, правда хотела. Чтобы Восстание с теплотой приняло бывшую заместительницу Хордака, им же и преданную. Если подумать, то Катра могла бы стать ценной союзницей, но Анджелла выразилась ясно: Катру ожидает суд за преступления против Эфирии.

Вот только это было до происшествия с маской. Что-то подсказывало Адоре, что теперь у Катры появился шанс обрести искупление.

— Если я предложу тебе кое-что, ты обещаешь подумать?

— Я уже знаю, о чем ты. Мой ответ нет.

— Ты серьезно?! Куда тебе идти? — взорвалась Адора, Катра оторвалась от ее груди и пристально посмотрела на нее.

— Эй! Не кричи. На меня итак сегодня все шишки летят!

— Прости… Поэтому нам нужно поговорить, нельзя вечно игнорировать проблему.

— Черт… Снова-здорова, — заворчала она, — и зачем тебе вечно думать наперед?

— Иначе жизнь преподносит неприятные сюрпризы.

— Ну, — усмехнулась Катра, — со мной у тебя получается не особо.

Адора нахмурилась. Катра не сказать, что грубила. В ее голосе сквозило разочарование. Адора, несмотря на зацикленность на предугадывании дальнейших событий, никогда не могла предвидеть реакцию Катры. К большому сожалению.

По крайней мере, Адора предположила, что дело в этом, но не исключено, что она опять ошиблась. Может, Катре уже давно нет дела до бросившей ее год назад подруги. В пылу сражений она уже не раз утверждала, что их дружбе пришел конец, что ей наплевать на Адору. Она говорила холодно, отстраненно — хорошо скрывала словами свою обыкновенно вспыльчивую натуру.

— Насладись моментом, Адора.  
В глазах ее, однако, читалось другое.

_Он может оказаться последним._

В разноцветных радужках плескалась отчаянная мольба.  
Адора сглотнула. Будь все так просто.  
Но увы.

— Орда может вернуться, — Катра закатила глаза и отвернулась, настойчиво избегая взгляда Адоры. Та испуганно ахнула увидев, что таилось под пушистым загривком, — тебе нужно исцеление. Твоя спина!

Катра бросила взгляд через плечо. Она и думать забыла о боли. Кожу спины обожгло пламенем от взрыва. Оставшиеся от рубашки клочки повисли по бокам вперемешку с травой и грязью. Отвратительно.  
Если раньше невыносимая боль притупилась от превращения и новых ощущений, то теперь ее накрыло повторной волной агонии.

— Все нормально.

— Нет! Я же вижу! Дай помочь тебе!

Адора потянулась к мечу, но Катра оказалась быстрее и перехватила ее руку. Она попыталась вырваться, но Катра навалилась на нее и прижала обе руки к земле.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Не глупи, ты ранена. Посмотри на себя: взгляд затуманен, ты вся вспотела, — начала Адора, взывая к разуму Катры, — ты даже голос повысить не можешь. У тебя жар!

— Угх! — простонала Катра, закрыв глаза, — я прошу одного, но даже этого ты не делаешь.

Адора подняла бровь.  
— Я могу обнять тебя, как только залечу тебе спину.

— Нет… это не _объятья_… — Катра выпустила и скрестила руки, на что Адора только довольно ухмыльнулась. На секунду она почувствовала укол ностальгии. Катра ощутимо нервничала.

— Давай, повернись ко мне спиной.

Взглядом Катра пообещала ей долгую и мучительную смерть, но все же подчинилась. На слова трансформации она только раздраженно закатила глаза.  
Адора встала на колени, вонзив меч в землю, и потянулась к плечу Катры, та проглотила рвущийся наружу всхлип и закрыла глаза. Под ее целительными прикосновениями Катра содрогнулась.

— Моего ответа это не изменит, — резко заявила Катра, — к _ним_ я с тобой не пойду.

Адора промолчала: продолжать спор пока не стоит, есть дела поважнее. Процесс исцеления подходил к концу, так что она превратилась обратно и осмотрела результат.

— Все осталось, как и было. Не понимаю…

— Но мне полегчало, — Катра коснулась спины и сморщилась от боли, — на душе хотя бы.

— Жар, должно быть, спал, но рану должен обработать кто-то более сведущий.

Адора задумчиво осмотрела раны Катры. Та пожала плечами и развернулась обратно.

— Да, с этим-то я справлюсь, — она скрестила ноги и отвела взгляд, — спасибо.

Адора промолчала. Мысли путались.

— Перфюма хорошо лечит такие раны, — сказала она, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Катре.

— Адора. Я сказала нет.

— Ты правда считаешь, что выживешь одна? В таком состоянии? На всей Эфирии тебе некому помочь, кроме меня. Это лучший вариант, поверь мне: Восстанию нужна ты и твоя маска, а еще…

— Извини?! Не тебе указывать мне, что для меня лучше, Адора!

— Конечно, ты сама ведь прекрасно с этим справляешься, — огрызнулась Адора, — в последний раз, когда ты поступила ради себя, тебя предали, бросили. Тебе так больно, что даже объятия злейшего врага кажутся спасением.

Катра готова была взорваться от негодования.

— С меня хватит, прощай.

— Подожди, — Адора хотела остановить ее, но Катра, не продержавшись на ногах и пары секунд, упала ей на руки, — ты все еще слаба…

— Заткнись, — пробормотала она, но расслабилась и прижалась к Адоре, — а причем тут вообще маска? Я за десять лет столько о ней не слышала, как в эти пару дней.

— Ты вроде как превратилась в огромного монстра, — усмехнулась Адора. Она гладила ее по шее и следила за рукой, чтобы ненароком не задеть окровавленную спину.

— Знаю, но не помню ничего, разве что саму трансформацию и боль.

— Правда? И все?

Катра покачала головой.

— Что насчет голубого камня? Знаешь, откуда он взялся? — она указала на левую прорезь маски. И этого Катра не помнила, — что это вообще за камни? И где Хордак нашел золотой?

— Без понятия. Знаю только, что эта маска принадлежала Магокошкам. Моим соплеменникам.

Адора что-то неразборчиво пробормотала. Она только подошла к вопросу об ударной волне и неожиданном приливе сил у принцесс, но Катра уже уснула. От урчания Катры, свернувшейся у нее на груди, ее лицо озарила улыбка.

— Адора? Можно войти? — она подняла глаза на осторожно вошедшего в зал Свифт Винда.

— Да, входи. Посиди с нами, — прошептала Адора.

— Войск Орды все равно нигде не видно. Думаю, сегодня они не вернутся. Нам не пора уходить? Скоро похолодает.

— Верно, — ответила Адора, лаская щеку Катры, — еще пару минут, ладно?

Свифт Винд расположился на полу, на случай если пара минут превратятся в час.

***

Пальцы Хордака беспрестанно постукивали по подлокотникам трона. Перед ним, стоя на коленях, дрожал Гриззлор и еще несколько солдат. Они ожидали неминуемой расправы.

— Вы потеряли храм и даже не попытались вернуть его.

— Мы пытались, милорд, но Шепчущий лес разрастается слишком быстро. Мы не смогли пройти, а из-за потерь были вынуждены отступить.

— Катру вы так и не нашли?

— Нет, милорд. Красный отряд вернулся ни с чем. Что касается желтого… уже сутки от них никаких вестей. Скорее всего, мы их уже не найдем.

Хордак сжал ручку кресла: недобрый знак. Его молчание было куда хуже криков Шедоу Вивер.

— Займитесь ранеными, капитан. Через несколько дней займете место капитана Лича в Солинии. Он перенаправлен в Плюмерию.

Гриззлор с трудом скрыл разочарование. К океану он питал давнюю ненависть, а из-за удаленности королевства принцессы Мермисты новое назначение попахивало позорной ссылкой. Но все лучше, чем лишиться головы.

— Разумеется, милорд. Позвольте узнать: раз командир… то есть Катра больше не с нами, то кто займет ее место? Кого вы назначите новой правой рукой?

— Как было обговорено на встрече капитанов, это место займет Октавия.

— Разве она не ослепла, милорд? — удивился Гриззлор.

— Как я закончу с ней, она больше не будет жалеть о потере глаз, — ухмыльнулся Хордак. Гриззлору стало не по себе, поэтому он с почтением кивнул и быстро удалился из тронного зала, оставив повелителя Орды наедине с собой.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, ухмылка Хордака поникла, и выражение его лица сменилось на обыкновенную равнодушную маску. Он подпер голову рукой и задумался.  
Неудачи следовали одна за другой. Весь план рухнул, и Хордак знал тому причину.  
Изменение плана относительно Катры в последний момент оказалось ошибкой, но у него были весомые причины избавиться от нее.

Прежде всего, она стала слишком влиятельна. Пусть она доказала свою верность, но Хордак не забывал о том, что она пришла к власти, предав бывшую наставницу. Скорее всего, рано или поздно Катра отвернулась бы и от самого Хордака.  
Во-вторых, она проявила милосердие к Ши-Ре, к врагу, из-за чего представляла еще большую угрозу. Оставь он Катру на посту, то предательство стало бы вопросом времени. Нельзя повторить ошибку, допущенную с Адорой.

Адора…

При мысли о ней он сильнее поморщился.  
Адора — дитя короля Серого Черепа. Адора, приземлившаяся с ним на Эфирии, планете, где уже тысячу лет ожидали прихода нового воплощения Ши-Ры.  
Он и раньше рассматривал этот вариант. Что если Адора окажется Ши-Рой? Но тогда он зациклился на возможности воспользоваться ею, чтобы шантажировать короля, если ему повезет вернуться на родную планету.

В этом-то и заключалась ошибка. Нужно было избавиться от нее в детстве.  
Получив от Октавии еще один аргумент в пользу неверности Катры, он решил покончить с ней как можно скорее.  
В подобном решении была определенная польза, давшая им преимущество в битве. Катра, обретшая невероятную мощь, легко отвлекла на себя внимание повстанцев. Чего Хордак точно не ожидал, так это вмешательства Мистакора… Как можно было предсказать, что они так скоро поймут, что маска исправлена? Что появятся из ниоткуда в самом эпицентре сражения?

Хордак их недооценил, оказался недостаточно дальновиден. Однако даже их сил было недостаточно, если бы не внезапное происшествие… Голубой кристалл маски. Он тоже оказался найден. Иначе принцессы бы не испытали резкого прилива сил.  
Его повторного появления Хордак не ожидал… Как? Спустя столько лет… Тем не менее, теперь он обнаружил подтверждение своей давней теории._ Кто-то_ наблюдал за планетой исподтишка.

Из-за этого кого-то… Все исследования, попытки усовершенствования технического оснащения Орды за последние двадцать лет, проведенных на этой паршивой планетке, пошли насмарку. Принцессы вновь обрели могущество, с ними была Ши-Ра, а Катра с маской бесследно исчезла.

За одну только битву он потерял многое, допустил несколько непростительных промахов. Винить Хордак мог только себя, эта планета окончательно свела его с ума от нескончаемой скуки. Годы тянулись непростительно долго, ему нужна была встряска… Что же, Хордак получил, что хотел.

Его положение оставляло желать лучшего, но одно было ясно как день. Конец близок… Если второй камень всплыл на поверхность, то… После стольких лет во тьме… Он наконец-то достигнет Этерниии…

— Лорд Хордак! Вы просили заглянуть! — радостный вскрик прервал его размышления.

— Энтрапта? Верно, следуй, пожалуйста, за мной.

Хордак старался не падать духом, ведь гениальная принцесса по-прежнему была на его стороне. С ней у Орды пока есть все шансы одолеть Восстание.

— Я еще не показывал тебе свою личную лабораторию?

В глазах принцессы заплясали шаловливые огоньки. Как же долго она этого ждала. Но можно ли ей доверять? Энтрапта ранее работала на повстанцев, а к Хордаку привела ее Катра. Впрочем, за Энтраптой не было замечено приверженности моральным концептам вроде дружбы, верности или чести. Ее, очевидно, волновала лишь наука и собственные исследования, но Хордак будет начеку — иначе удара в спину не избежать.

— Я покажу тебе часть своей работы, но с одним условием.

— Все что угодно! — воскликнула она, подпрыгивая на волосах от нетерпения.

— В доказательство своей верности ты примешь от меня подарок, что свяжет нас с тобой.

— Хм, справедливо! А теперь покажи!

Хордак с улыбкой открыл скрытую за троном дверь. Перед ней предстала среднего размера комната. Она была бы просторной, не будь она до потолка забита кучей машин и труб, придающих месту мрачный, угнетающий облик.

Энтрапта всегда знала, что сферой исследований Хордака были не только машины, но и живые существа, но она и понятия не имела, как далеко он зашел. Она пыталась объединить науку и магию самостоятельно, но первых успехов достигла относительно недавно (с помощью Черного Граната), так что от настолько высокоуровневых технологий у нее голова пошла кругом. Подобные извращения над самой природой магии Эфирии вызвали бы у любой из принцесс в лучшем случае тошноту.

Ей и самой стало некомфортно от плавающих в пробирках человеческих ног. Пробирки были подключены к компьютерам паутиной проводов. Однако Энтрапта отмахнулась от жутких приборов и прошла за Хордаком к центру комнаты, где стоял смотровой стол, на котором без сознания лежала Октавия.

— Полагаю, ты уже догадалась, что моя магия… специфическая, уникальная, скажем так. Она не похожа на силы принцесс. Дело в том, что родина этой магии — не Эфирия.

Она с любопытством подняла бровь.

— Я родом с планеты под названием Этерния, расположенной вне системы Деспандоса. Там я был в десять раз могущественнее. Только магия Этернии не полностью совместима с Эфирийской. Поэтому я годами пытался достичь необходимого уровня. Шедоу Вивер помогла мне обуздать мощь Черного Граната, но большую часть силы она забрала себе, удовлетворившись лишь малой ее частью.   
Ты же смогла раскрыть потенциал рунного камня, следовательно, я решил поделиться с тобой своими секретными технологиями.

Хордак потянулся к компьютеру рядом с Октавией, приглашая Энтрапту взглянуть на данные. Перед ней открылись огромные пласты данных и кодов, понятные мозгу ученой, но по-прежнему невообразимые. Словно слова нового языка, переведенные в базовые единицы физических законов Эфирии.

— Так выглядят программы на Этернии?

— Не совсем. После прибытия сюда мне пришлось адаптировать программы на новый лад. Мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы воссоединить науку и магию этой планеты.

— Расскажи, я тоже давно пытаюсь, но я и не думала о таких вариантах.

Рассматривая работу Хордака, она испытала невероятный восторг. Множество кабелей присоединяли к компьютеру прибор, отдаленно напоминающий шлем, к этому же компьютеру был присоединен контейнер, где она увидела… глаз? Осознав, что это было, Энтрапта вздрогнула.

— И… — голос выдал ее неприязнь, — ты хочешь восстановить ей зрение?

— Как-нибудь, — ответил он, привязывая тело Октавии к столу, — на Эфирии я такое практикую впервые.

— К слову об этом, что произошло с Катрой? — так между прочим спросила Энтрапта.

— Она слишком привязана к Ши-Ре, а значит я не могу ей доверять. Мне необходима беспрекословная преданность.

Его холодный взгляд копьем пронзил крохотную, по сравнению с ним, принцессу.

— Верно… — неловко улыбнулась она.

Хордак ведь не знает, что она помогла Глиммер и Боу сбежать вместе с Адорой…

— Теперь, прежде чем мы начнем… — он надел шлем на голову Октавии, прикрыв ее поврежденные глаза, затем открыл ящик стола и извлек оттуда еще один прибор. Его Хордак передал Энтрапте, — прими этот подарок как моя новая коллега.

— Это… — она недоуменно подняла взгляд.

— Моя последняя разработка.

Он положил механизм на стол. Это оказалась рука. Механическая правая рука, напоминающая его собственную. От руки тянулись провода.

_Рука за руку._

***

Всего в нескольких блоках от тронного зала украдкой шел кадет, перед каждым поворотом вглядываясь в потолки, чтобы не оказаться под прицелом вездесущих. Он повернул налево, затем направо и снова налево, прошел несколько ступенек, а после вжался в стену, заметив двух стражей, но те (как обычно, в общем-то) не обратили на него внимания.

Найдя идеальную слепую зону и на всякий случай дважды осмотрев место на наличие солдат или маленького шпиона Хордака, он уселся на холодный пол и достал из кармана планшет. Несколько пропущенных звонков, нужно перезвонить.

— Кайл! О мои Первые! Я так волновался!

— Эй, Боу… Как ты?  
— Все нормально, а ты? Не ранен? Тебя раскрыли?

— Нет, ничего подобного, — ответил Кайл. Боу уловил изменения в голосе друга. Что-то не так. Но Кайл, видимо, не хочет об этом говорить, — как обстоят дела в Яркой Луне?

— Помаленьку… Лечим солдат. Часть из них из Орды. Они, разумеется, военные заключенные, но мы ведь не позволим им умереть от ран?

— Верно… — Кайл сжал губы.

Боу обеспокоенно посмотрел на Глиммер, по губам которой читал слова поддержки. Как можно просить Кайла шпионить за Хордаком? Он же в отчаянье!

— Эм… А ты не слышал ничего о… Хорда…

— Нет, — перебил его Кайл.

— Что-то… случилось, Кайл? Ты можешь сказать мне, я все пойму.

— Правда? — фыркнул он. Он зажал нос ладонью и, восстановив дыхание, презрительно посмотрел на Боу. Тот никогда не видел друга в таком состоянии, — Я твой друг, Боу?

— Да, конечно, то есть… мы уже год как общаемся!

— Значит ты можешь ответить мне честно?

Боу быстро кивнул, сердце гулко билось в груди.

— Вы должны быть героями, верно? Ты сам так говоришь. Это Орда убивает людей, похищает их, пытает, сжигает их дома…

— Ну… да. Я в это верю.

— Веришь… — задумчиво повторил Кайл, — тогда скажи мне. Почему Лонни пронзили копьем?

Боу собрался что-то сказать, но, не успев собраться с мыслями замолчал. Он оглянулся, на испуганную Глиммер. По ее губам читалось: _это война._

— Это война… Когда я прицелился в Хордака, ты сам мне это сказал, помнишь? В сражении мы все рискуем жизнями…

— Верно… Вот только когда Лонни ранили, она уже была побеждена, — резко ответил Кайл.

Боу замолчал, сердце забилось быстрее.

— А еще… Когда ваша королева нанесла удар по танкам… А мы отступали, ведь вы стали невероятно сильны… Рогелио потерял обе ноги.

Глиммер, ахнув, прикрыла рот рукой.  
— Он потерял ужасно много крови… Док не уверена, что он выкарабкается.

— Кайл… Мне так жаль, — Боу искренне сожалел, но глубоко в душе понимал, что его сочувствия недостаточно. Он ничего не мог изменить.

— Мне нужно покончить с этим на время, Боу, подумать… обо всем, — Кайл жестом показал окружающую его Зону Страха, — ты классный, Боу, но здесь живут те, кто мне дороги. И они страдают из-за бесконечной и…  
_Из-за тебя._

— Понимаю, Кайл.

— Ничего личного. Просто… теперь я не знаю, во что верить. Пока, Боу.

***

Приоткрыв глаза, Катра ощутила тошноту, желудок будто рвался наружу. Она едва могла пошевелиться, голова раскалывалась, и кроме того, все тело пылало огнем. Она едва слышно зарычала, ощутив встряску. Что происходит?

Поток воспоминаний заполнил сознание: Адора, та пещера… Нужно сбежать, пока Адора не очнулась. Она не хотела говорить с Адорой перед побегом — та обязательно попытается убедить ее отправиться в Яркую Луну. Ну уж нет. Катра ни за что не поддастся.

Между ними что-то происходило… Еще с того момента, когда Катра поверила в смерть Адоры, ее мысли сплелись узлом, развязать который было безумно трудно. И произошло это в самый разгар войны, невероятная удача (и ирония, куда же без этого). И собственные союзники избавились от нее. Худшего и быть не могло.

Она открыла глаза. Было темно, и она смогла разглядеть только лицо Адоры.

— Что… Адора, что происходит?

— Эй Катра, тебе лучше?

Катра протерла глаза и оглянулась. Адора несла ее. Прямо в Яркую Луну.  
Рядом показался лежащий в обломках замок и сердце Катры пропустило удар от ужаса. Сколько же она проспала?!

— Нет… нет, нет, Адора! Я же тебя просила!

— Катра, ты слаба, твои раны еще не зажили. Далеко тебе не уйти… Все будет нормально, не переживай. У нас лечат всех, не только своих.

Стражники поприветствовали их, отчего Катра вцепилась когтями в рубашку Адоры, порвав хлипкую ткань на плечах. Они были наготове и быстро направили копья на Катру, угрожая без промедления нанести удар, если Катра сдвинется с места. Она оказалась в львином логове.  
Из полуразрушенного временного лагеря поспешили принцессы и чародеи, указывающие на них пальцами. Вскоре вокруг них образовался круг. Нужно бежать. Сейчас же.  
Значит, придется снова воспользоваться силой маски.

— На твоем месте, командир Орды, я бы этого не делала.

Учитывая обстоятельства, голос чародейки в пижаме, что стояла рядом с королевой Анджеллой, прозвучал слишком довольно. На лице королевы, напротив, застыло строгое, холодное выражение.

— В твоем состоянии повторная трансформация может стать смертельной.

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, ощущалось настолько явно, что, казалось, еще немного — и раздастся треск. Катра зажала руками маску, глядя на улыбающуюся чародейку. Адора же растерянно искала взглядом Глиммер, которая настойчиво игнорировала подругу. Принцессы, маги, солдаты — все они, затаив дыхание, ожидали дальнейшего развития событий.

Катра опустила на глаза маску.

Адора вскрикнула под огромным весом зверя, в которого превратилась Катра, но лишь на мгновение. Затем Катра без раздумий перескочила через солдат, те бросились за ней.  
Катра приземлилась у входа в Шепчущий лес, но, не успев твердо встать на лапы, кубарем покатилась по земле. Каждое движение давалось с трудом, хвост не шевелился, прижатые к голове уши не поднимались, вдобавок ее пронзило мощной судорогой.  
Над ней возникла Глиммер и выпустила несколько магических зарядов, попавших в спину чудовища.

— Нет! — раздался крик Адоры, но было уже поздно. Нетосса накинула на Катру сеть и отбросила ее. Та ударилась об колонну, на верхушке которой сиял Лунный камень и тяжело упала. Находившаяся ближе остальных Кастаспелла поспешила к поверженному монстру и сорвала с него маску.  
Катра в мгновение ока вновь стала собой.

— Свяжите и заприте ее! Аккуратнее, она опасна, — приказала Анджелла. Катра попыталась вырваться, но остатки сил стремительно покидали ее. За это она получила несколько ударов от разгневанных стражников, которые потащили ее в замок.

Адора пошатнулась. В груди алым цветком распустилась неконтролируемая дикая ярость, совсем как в лагере Орды у храма. Она сжала кулаки.

— Властью Серого Черепа!

Стоявшим рядом повстанцам пришлось закрыть глаза руками, чтобы их не обожгло сиянием Ши-Ры. Впрочем, сейчас принцессе не было до них дела. Она бросила взгляд на Анджеллу и Кастаспеллу.

— Что ты делаешь? — почти шепотом спросил Боу.

Она не ответила, и направилась к практически потерявшей сознание Катре. Маски на ней не было.  
Стражи, ощутившие ауру Ши-Ры, осторожно положили Катру на землю, не решаясь поднять на принцессу взгляд.

Адора мягко, бережно, не касаясь ран, взяла Катру на руки, затем развернулась к остальным. Повстанцы. Она искренне волновалась за них, эти люди стали ей семьей. Но теперь… она испытывала только гулкое разочарование.

— Она ранена. Я лично отнесу ее в камеру. До суда мы проявим к ней уважение и не станем пытать. Разве мы станем уподобляться нашим врагам?

Адора развернулась и ушла, оставив за собой озадаченных и взбешенных ее выходкой повстанцев. Она сама виновата. Нечего было вести сюда Катру, а Адора наивно понадеялась, что все будет иначе, пройдет более гладко.

— Адора, — прохрипела Катра.   
Приоткрыв глаза, она пыталась разглядеть лицо Адоры.

— Все в порядке. Я с тобой…

Катра тихо почти беззвучно усмехнулась.

— Смешная ты, Адора… Чего ж ты еще ожидала?


	9. Chapter 9

Неловкость.

Повисла в воздухе плотным туманом. В зале совещаний Союза Принцесс такое произошло впервые.

Адора мрачно осматривала комнату, Глиммер время от времени переводила взгляд на нее, но начать разговор не решалась. Мермиста стучала пальцами по столу, ее терпение было на исходе. Фроста оставалась невозмутима, Перфюма и Спинерелла беспокойно играли с волосами друг друга. Только Нетосса и Боу пытались натянуть на лица улыбки, что им, впрочем, плохо удавалось.

Восседавшая на королевском троне, рядом с которым стоял другой, некогда принадлежавший ее покойному мужу, Анджелла руководила встречей. По другую сторону от трона стояло еще несколько стульев, предназначавшихся для чародеев.  
Королева откашлялась. Пора покончить с тишиной.

— Пока мы ожидаем Кастаспеллу и ее советников, я бы хотела обсудить результаты сражения и текущую ситуацию.

Все продолжили заниматься своими делами.

— Ладно, — продолжила она, — с одной стороны, наша магическая мощь существенно возросла, о чем нас просветила Кастаспелла. С другой же стороны…

— Мое королевство потеряно.

— Замок лежит в руинах.

— Погибло куча солдат и мирных жителей…

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь! — Анджелла резко расправила крылья, — силы Орды нанесли нам сильный удар, но давайте не будем забывать, что мы одержали победу.

— Потому что нам помогли, королева Анджелла, — с кислой миной заметила Фроста, — и мы даже не знаем, из-за чего произошла вторая волна.

— Да и Хордак не проиграл, он просто сбежал, — вставил Боу.

— Но не просто так. Он понял, что в ином случае мы сокрушим его армию. Эта волна, усилившая нас, — вздох, — просто вернула нам нашу природную мощь.

— О чем ты говоришь, мама? — нахмурилась Глиммер, остальные недоуменно обменивались взглядами.

— Я…

— Она говорит, — собравшиеся чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданного появления Кастаспеллы, ворвавшейся в зал в сопровождении двух советников: чародейки и чародея. Они оба уселись на стоявшие у трона Анджеллы стулья, а тетушка Глиммер встала у трона, полностью завладев вниманием собравшихся, словно театральная прима.

— Она говорит, что около пятнадцати лет назад, когда вы все были детьми, по рунным камням Эфирии был нанесен сильнейший удар, изменивший магический фон планеты и ослабивший принцесс. Это произошло, когда погибла королева Магокошек, а ее маска была уничтожена Хордаком. По крайней мере…

Она вытащила из робы маску Катры и подняла повыше, чтобы всем было видно. Солнечные лучи заплясали на двух драгоценных камнях, вставленных в отверстия маски.

— …мы так думали.

Ее слова достигли цели. Принцессы от удивления лишились дара речи.

— Маска Катры… принадлежала королеве Магокошек? — недоверчиво спросила Адора. В Орде истории не придавали особого значения, так что об этой расе она ничего не знала. Происхождение маски для нее всегда было неясно.

— Точно. И будь ее люди живы — Катра была бы их королевой.

— Что?! — чуть ли не хором воскликнули собравшиеся.

— Кастаспелла, — потянула ее за рукав Анджелла, — не стоит их так ошарашивать. Им нужны объяснения, позволь мне рассказать.

— Да, мама. Было бы неплохо.

— Раз уж так, — Анджелла заняла место своей золовки, — начну с начала… двадцать, а точнее восемнадцать лет назад, из ниоткуда появилась Орда.

Глаза Адоры скрылся за пеленой воспоминаний, тогда она прибыла на Эфирию. Восемнадцать лет…

— Это было, мягко говоря, беспрецедентное событие. Дед принцессы Скорпии, король Кансерий, сразу же предложил Хордаку союз, позволил ему поселиться в своем королевстве, ныне известном как Зона Страха. Кансериус не уведомил другие королевства о своем решении. Учитывая, насколько мало нам было известно о Хордаке, подобный поступок снискал много критики с нашей стороны. Немногим позже Хордак попросил всех принцесс, королев и правителей Мистакора об аудиенции.

При воспоминании о первой встрече с Хордаком по ее телу пробежала дрожь. Знала бы она тогда, сколько несчастий и бед принесет планете этот чужеземец…

— Согласно его рассказу, он был космическим путешественником, исследователем галактик и звездных систем. Он планировал остаться здесь на несколько лет, если мы проявим гостеприимство.

— Ни капельки не подозрительно… — фыркнул Боу.

— Верно, но разве мы могли отказать страннику в приюте, не дать ему остаться на какое-то время перед отлетом? К тому же Кансерий поручился за него, указав на небывалую щедрость и мудрость, ведь Хордак с помощью своих технологий смог исцелить его дочь и маленькую внучку Скорпию от тяжелой хвори. Тем более… нам было любопытно. Если верить священным писаниям Мистакора, то Хордак стал первым космическим путешественником, прибывшим на планету за последнюю тысячу лет.

— Любопытство и стало нашей погибелью, — заговорила советница Кастаспеллы, прекрасная женщина с острыми, утонченными чертами. Адора запомнила ее с предыдущего визита в Мистакор. Как ее звали… Мортиша? Нет, Мортелла.

— Лучше бы мы исполнили волю Первых и отослали его прочь, — добавила она.

— Или просто выслушали бы Катришку, — резко произнесла Анджелла.

— А это еще кто? — подавив зевок, спросила Мермиста.

— Катришка была последней королевой Магокошек. Она предупреждала нас насчет Хордака и желала первой напасть на него, пока не стало слишком поздно. Она жаждала войны.

— Поэтому-то мы ей и отказали, Анджелла. Подобно своим предшественницам Катришка была самим воплощением ярости: порывистая, упрямая и вспыльчивая. Она была из тех, кто всегда готовы броситься в бой, не задумываясь о последствиях, — с некой неприязнью пояснила Кастаспелла.

— Ты слишком зациклена на ваших с ней разногласиях. Магокошки никогда не разделяли мнение Мистакора по поводу контроля планеты.

— В чем ты меня обвиняешь? Ты и сама согласна с нашей политикой, эти убеждения мы унаследовали от Первых, они…

— Извините! — вмешалась Глиммер, — но вы не туда клоните! Мы ничего не знаем о ваших… ссорах. И что? Как это связано с происходящим? — она посмотрела на Адору, прежде чем добавить, — и причем тут Катра?

— Мы уже приближаемся к сути, Глиммер, правда. Однако вы должны понять, как устроен мир, в котором мы живем.

Мой мир, верно… подумала Адора. Она еще не рассказала остальным то, о чем поведал Хордак.

— Разъяренные из-за отказа совета Магокошки отступили в свое королевство, Полумесяц. Следующие пару лет, хотите верьте, хотите нет, но нам удавалось… поддерживать мирные отношения с Хордаком.

Подростки с ужасом посмотрели на них. Обе правительницы виновато переминались с ноги на ногу.

— Он умел очаровать, когда хотел, — беспокойно сказала Кастаспелла, — к тому же мы были так молоды! Ни одной из нас не было и двадцати.

— Хордак поведал нам о многом, о разных мирах, где он побывал, включая Этернию, его родную планету, откуда прибыли Первые, наши далекие предки. К сожалению, он застрял в системе Деспандоса и не мог вернуться на родину, но пообещал себе и нам, найти способ вернуться на Этернию и доставить нас туда… Каков лжец, — погрустнев, рассказала Анджелла.

— Тогда же он переманил одну из нас на свою сторону? — выпалил Исидор, второй советник Кастаспеллы.

— Да. Лайт Спиннер. Теперь же она известна под именем Шэдоу Вивер.

— Чего?! — ахнула Кастаспелла, — Шэдоу Вивер, заместительница Хордака это… Лайт Спиннер?! Когда ты намеревалась рассказать мне об этом, Анджелла?!

— Неудивительно, Кастаспелла… — Мортелла потерла переносицу, — должно быть, она каким-то образом сбежала из Запретной Зоны.

— Адора узнала в прошлом году, но с тех пор между нами начались конфликты, так что я… забыла упомянуть об этом, — ответила Анджелла. Краем глаза она заметила, как Глиммер закатила глаза. Нужно сосредоточиться…

— Как бы то ни было, вскоре правители собрались на празднество, напоминающее Бал Принцесс с той лишь разницей, что данное событие больше затрагивало политику. Тогда Лайт Спиннер что-то подмешала в напиток Катришки и, воспользовавшись ее слабостью, украла ее маску. Мы не знаем, что именно она пыталась сделать, но королева чуть не погибла. По объяснениям Лайт Спиннер мы поняли, что она совершила преступление во имя Хордака и верила, что совершает благо. Если говорить коротко, то Лайт Спиннер была изгнана по требованию Катришки.

— И она присоединилась к Хордаку.

— Верно. Катришка вновь предупредила нас насчет Хордака, и мы наконец увидели в нем реальную угрозу. Все королевства приготовились к атаке, когда…

Анджелла тяжело вздохнула. Воспоминания о произошедшем отдавались болью в груди.

— Хордак напал на Магокошек. В то время самым близким к Зоне Страха королевством был Полумесяц. Несмотря на военную мощь Магокошек, с помощью Черного Граната Хордак получил достаточно сил, чтобы совладать с ними. Королевство было стерто с лица Эфирии, все жители убиты, а… рунный камень уничтожен.

— Рунный камень?

Кастаспелла вновь выставила маску на всеобщее обозрение.

— Эти два камня и составляют рунный камень Магошек. Это единственный из камней, разделенный на две части.

— Золотой символизирует силу… — в глазах Адоры сверкнуло восхищение, будто пред нею предстал призрак мертвой королевы.

— А голубой — мудрость, — закончила Кастаспелла.

Принцессы обменялись взволнованными взглядами, но вмешаться не рискнули.

— Мы решили, что в той ужасной резне была уничтожена и маска, ведь внезапно мы стали невероятно слабы, и не смогли ничего противопоставить войскам Орды. В конце концов, мы создали союз.

— Но… как? Почему уничтожение маски возымело такой эффект на наши силы? — задала Перфюма волнующий принцесс вопрос.

— Так как энергетический поток — это сердце Эфирии. Ваши рунные камни — точки на поверхности планеты, передающие вам энергию. Магия чародеев работает несколько иначе, — с некоторым снисхождением объяснил Исидор.

— В отличие от нас, вам эти камни необходимы для призыва магической силы, — продолжил он, — Мы же, благодаря особым заклинаниям, способны контролировать магическую энергию с помощью любого предмета. По такому же принципу работает посох Глиммер. Тем не менее, потеря одного из камней пагубно отразилась и на нас. Немалая часть накопленной нами силы растворилась в никуда.

Теперь произошедшее обрело смысл… Энергетические волны, словно облегченные вздохи исцелившейся планеты, прошедшие через все их естество в тот момент, когда была восстановлена маска… Невероятная сила, опьянявшая мысли и сердца. Словно второе рождение…

Это объясняло и неожиданное вмешательство Мистакора в сражение: чародеи ощутили изменения энергетического потока в момент возвращения камней.

— Что насчет Катры? — спросила Адора.

— Ах да. Катра — последняя из Магокошек. Странно, что я ничего не знала о ней. Анджелла, повторяю… можно было и сообщить. О ее глазах ты, полагаю, тоже умолчала? — несмотря на ситуацию чародейка не упустила возможности по-доброму подколоть невестку.

— Мне и самой не все было известно. Честно говоря, я не была полностью уверена. Маска была, но без камней…

— Что за безответственность! Впредь сообщай мне о подобном.

— Я пыталась с тобой связаться, но ты меня игнорировала!

— Эфирия вызывает, мам, — взорвалась Глиммер, — вы нам пояснить не хотите?

— Извини, Глиммер, мы увлеклись. Глаза Катры символизируют дух королевы Магокошек. После смерти королевы ее дух переносится в котенка, и цвет его глаз меняется. Даже если этот котенок не является ребенком умершей, Магокошки все равно признают новую королеву по глазам.

Голубой и золотой.

_— Эй, Катра, какие уродские глаза! Жуть просто!_

_— Не слушай их, Катра. Таких глаз ни у кого нет._

— Цвета рунного камня.

_— Ты особенная, Катра. И глаза твои тоже._

_— Правда? Шедоу Вивер говорит иначе. Для нее я — обуза._

_— Зато ты особенная для меня._

Все собравшиеся уже в который раз за день замолкли.

— И что теперь? — спросила Фроста, как всегда сосредоточенная.

— Теперь все идеально! — с восторгом воскликнула Кастаспелла, — Эфирия вновь стала единым целым. Мы одолеем Хордака и спасем планету от гибели. Все вернется на круги своя!

— От гибели? Разве планета умирает? — недоверчиво покачала головой Мермиста.

— Рано радуешься, Кастаспелла. До победы еще далеко.

— Многое нужно сделать…

— Плюмерия и Солиния по-прежнему в руках Хордака. Как мы сможем…

Терпение Адоры лопнуло. Она резко встала, уронив стул. Все взгляды обратились к ней.

— Что будет с Катрой? Нынешней королевой Магокошек?

— Ну… — Кастаспелла недоуменно обернулась к советникам в поисках поддержки, — мне жаль, милая, но, даже принимая во внимание сложившиеся обстоятельства, мы не можем считать Катру полноправной королевой. У нее нет ни королевства, ни подданных, более того, она — наш враг, правая рука Хордака.

— Катра причинила нам немало вреда, — куда мягче произнесла Анджелла, будто стараясь утешить ее, — Она — военная преступница, которую ожидает справедливый суд.

Адора кивнула, сжав губы. За этим она быстро ушла из комнаты, не желая выдать переполнявшие ее сердце чувства.

***

— Вот так номер, — только и смог выдавить из себя Сихоук, услышав от Мермисты последние новости.

— И не говори, — тяжело вздохнула Мермиста, — подумать только, сколько от нас скрыли…

Как в такое поверить?

Принцесса с детства пыталась узнать у отца о начале войны с Хордаком, но тот оставался непреклонен: рано ей еще знать о таком. Из-за его скоропостижной кончины Мермиста так ничего и не узнала, она и представить не могла, что все окажется настолько запутанно. Почему он не рассказал ей раньше? О потере сил? О смертельно больной планете?

Кастаспелла обмолвилась об этом, но быстро перевела тему, не предоставив дальнейших объяснений, но Мермиста так просто не забудет.

— Сихоук, ты много путешествовал.

— Конечно, принцесса! Я же самый известный пират Эфирии! — он потянул усы и игриво подмигнул Мермисте.

— Угу, как знаешь. Во время странствий тебе никогда не казалось, что наша планета, как бы сказать… умирает?

— Это не совсем правильное слово, но… океан на самом деле не так велик, как раньше, да и пустыня в последние годы сильно разрослась.

Мермиста задумалась. Неужели потеря одной реликвии так сильно повлияла на природу целой планеты? Если верить словам Кастаспеллы, то теперь-то все наладится. Адора вон до начала совещания тоже упомянула, что Шепчущий Лес вновь начал расти. Значит, остается только подождать, верно?

Поглощенная мыслями принцесса продолжила оказывать помощь солдатам, восстанавливающим замок. Те раскапывали руины, искали уцелевшую утварь. Жители королевства также протянули руку помощи.  
Для укрепления дворцовых стен Мермиста призывала потоки воды, которые замораживала Фроста. Временная мера, но таким образом восстановить ущерб удастся быстрее.

— Отец почти не говорил о Магокошках. Мне было известно только о том, что Хордак истребил их, — рассказала Сихоуку Мермиста, — и, судя по всему, я не одна. Почему? Почему они не рассказали нам? Почему не обучили нас использовать силу рунных камней? Из-за поражения первого Союза? Из-за стыда? Они потеряли надежду?

Если в этом дело, то они поступили глупо.

Она подняла руки, чтобы призвать новую струю, но внезапно ощутила невероятную слабость, распространившуюся по телу. Руки дрогнули, вода пролилась на землю. Она упала на колени, тяжело дыша.

— Принцесса, вы в порядке? — Сихоук положил руку ей на плечо. С другой стороны подошла нахмурившаяся Фроста.

— Я… в порядке, не… переживайте, — только и смогла выдавить она, — устала чуток.

***

— Эй, Адора.

Адору так удивило обращение Катры, что споткнулась на входе в темницу и чудом удержалась на ногах.

— Я и забыла, как это приятно звучит.

Катра не ответила. Она лежала на койке, отвернувшись к стене.

Всего за несколько дней мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Три дня назад это Адора лежала по ту сторону решетки и игнорировала Катру.

— Перфюма приготовила лечебную мазь для твоей спины, а также лечебное зелье. Его нужно пить два раза в день, я буду тебе его приносить.

Только по движениям ушей и хвоста было ясно, что Катра ее услышала. Черты Магокошки… Никогда не казались Адоре выходящими из ряда вон. Она разительно отличалась от других кадетов, однако Адоре никогда не приходилось над этим размышлять.

Она оглянулась. Краем глаза за ними наблюдала стоявшая на посту стражница. Адора жестом попросила ее подойти, та кивнула в ответ: поняла, что от нее просят.  
Стражница извлекла из кармана ключ, открыла дверь и втолкнула Адору в камеру. Женщина закрыла за ней дверь и вернулась на свой пост.

— Вы серьезно подумали, что попытаюсь сбежать?

— Прости, нужно принять меры предосторожности, не хочу, чтобы ты снова пострадала.

Катра фыркнула. Она села и повернулась к присевшей на корточки Адоре. Даже в темноте камеры яркие огоньки ее глаз не потускнели. Волосы слегка растрепались, может, из-за отсутствия всегда украшавшей ее голову маски. Свисавшие по бокам пряди придавали Катре слегка диковатый, почти первобытный вид.

— Сама справлюсь, Адора, — резко бросила Катра, указав на пузырек с мазью. Ее голос теперь звучал иначе: более хриплый, отстраненный. Дело не только в тошноте.

— Выпей все.

Адора протянула ей горлянку, Катра нахмурилась, но приняла ее. Пока та пила, время от времени сморщиваясь из-за соленого вкуса настойки, Адора бросила на стражницу обеспокоенный взгляд. Интересно, она слышит их? Что если так? Ну и пусть, Катра имеет право знать.

— Можно рассказать тебе кое-что?

— Отрицательный ответ не принимается?

Катра отложила горлянку, развернулась и сняла рубашку, показав Адоре израненную спину. Кожа покраснела, на спине не осталось живого места от многочисленных синяков и нарывов. Адора подавила всхлип. Она убрала волосы Катры, чтобы те не задевали чувствительную кожу, отчего Катра ощутимо напряглась. От пронзительной ли боли или от прикосновений Адоры — лучше не думать.

— Это информация о маске и о тебе.

— Ясно. И тебе разрешили это передать?

Адора выдавила из пузырька немного мази и нанесла ее на лопатку Катры. Она зашипела от боли, обхватила колени и сильно прикусила губу. По подбородку стекла капелька крови.

— Мне все равно.

— Решила показать коготки? На тебя непохоже, Адора, — усмехнулась Катра, смахнув с глаза слезинку. На смену обжигающей, словно пламя, боли быстро пришел легкий холодок.

Какая ирония. Адора, залечивающая ее раны, — будто символ их непростых отношений. Отношений, где так крепко сплелись воедино страдание и исцеление, что не разорвешь, не распутаешь, а остается от них лишь горчинка да легкое раздражение, проходящие сами по себе.

Последовал тяжелый вздох Адоры.

— Если откажешься, то я не стану настаивать, но я считаю, что это важная информация. О твоем прошлом.

Катра задумчиво разглядывала голую стену. Стоит ли соглашаться? Любопытство снедало изнутри, но здравый смысл не отставал. Какой в этом собственно смысл? Что это изменит? Как правда повлияет на ее мысли… на поступки?

А стоит ли что-то менять? Сама мысль о том, что все ее мировоззрение может перевернуться от новой информации, отдавалась глухим раздражением. В последние дни она и так полностью лишилась контроля над своей жизнью. Адора небось тоже надеялась, что Катра задумается над правдой. Наивная…

— Мне жаль за то, что произошло вчера вечером, — как бы между прочим заговорила Адора, — тебя сильно избили…

— Им от меня хуже досталось, — жестко перебила ее Катра.

— Это их не оправдывает. Мы не соревнуемся в жестокости.

— Ну ты паинька.

Руки Адоры, втиравшие в раны Катры мазь, надавили сильнее, движения стали более резкими, практически рваными: Катре удалось ее задеть, отчего губы сами собой расплылись в ухмылке.

— Плевать. Как можно сражаться против сил зла, если мы сами не лучше?

— Ха-ха, я сейчас умру от смеха, Адора, — Катра повернула к подруге голову и закатила глаза, — это тебя шокирует? Я не могу.

— Просвети же меня, умница-разумница.

— Мы на войне, Адора. Есть, конечно, пара человек со злобными намерениями. Тем не менее, это война. В ней участвуют все, на какой стороне бы ни были, в каком отряде бы не служили. И все они так или иначе, в той или иной степени, совершают дурные поступки. Нравится тебе это или нет. Таков порядок вещей.

— Который я не обязана молча принимать.

— Значит, в будущем тебя ждет немало неприятных сюрпризов.

Адора провела рукой до середины бедра, где тоже виднелся ожог, поменьше, чем на спине, но по-прежнему причиняющий дискомфорт. С этим Катра справилась бы и сама, но вмешиваться не стала. Просто так. Пусть не останавливается.

— Уж лучше скрытая в людях доброта станет для меня сюрпризом.

— А сейчас ты ее во мне найти пытаешься?

— Нет. Сейчас я помогаю бывшей лучшей подруге. Ей нужно лечение, — нежно ответила Адора.

— В этом теперь вся ты… Ши-Ра, защитница бедных и угнетенных…

— Если тебе не нравится, я могу прекратить.

Она убрала руки. Хвост Катры невольно выгнулся, выдав недовольство хозяйки.

— Знаешь, а я научилась его контролировать. Зверя.

— Правда?

— Ага. Вчера, когда я попыталась сбежать, я была в сознании, в отличие от первого раза.

— Хорошо… Я расскажу им, если ты не против.

— Зачем? Станешь просить за меня? — усмехнулась Катра. Последовавшая за этим ответом тишина ее беспокойство только усилила.

— Катра… Пощады не будет.

— Понимаю. На их месте я поступила бы также.

Удовлетворенная проделанной работой Адора опустила руки. Кожа под рубашкой еще долго будет чесаться, но боль стихнет.

— Итак, ты хочешь знать правду?

— Ладно. Но позволь спросить… Зачем тебе это?.. После всего, что я натворила? — голос Катры внезапно дрогнул, приоткрыв ее уязвимую суть.

— Однажды я бросила тебя, — Адора передала ей рубашку.

От соприкосновения ткани с кожей Катра вновь напряглась.

— Больше этого не повторится.

— Я ни о чем тебя не прошу. Сколько раз я повторяла, что твой уход пошел мне на пользу? — фыркнула Катра.

— И куда это тебя привело?

— Это тут не при чем. Все пошло прахом, когда… — она замолкла. В словах не было смысла.

_Когда я попыталась спасти тебя от Хордака._

Адора расцвела и потрепала Катру по волосам. Та слишком устала, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Во всем виноват Хордак, Катра. Я тебе объясню.


	10. Chapter 10

Скорпия всегда понимала, что по сравнению с другими принцессами, ее жизнь легкой не назовешь.

Начать хотя бы с внешности. Клешни и ядовитое жало внушали окружающим объяснимый страх. К тому же Скорпия была высокой и крепкой женщиной, обожаемые ею объятия тоже нежностью отличались не всегда, что поиск друзей ни капельки не облегчало.

Что до социального статуса… Для принцесс она — внучка короля, заключившего союз с Ордой, отдавшего собственное королевство на серебряном блюдце, неприязнь к которому не скрывали ни сами принцессы, ни жители Эфирии. В Орде же Скорпия нередко слышала неприятные перешептывания за неплотно закрытыми дверями и сплетни, выставляющие ее не иначе, как нахлебницу, получившую высокую должность лишь из-за статуса. Невероятно обидно, ведь Скорпия честно прошла обучение и успешно сдала итоговые тесты.

Да уж… Могло быть и лучше.

Однако Скорпия не имела привычки жаловаться или плакаться о несчастной судьбе, напротив она стремилась во всем видеть светлые стороны.  
Например, день ее знакомства с Катрой стал для Скорпии одним из ярчайших в жизни событий. Новоиспеченная капитан отвергла ее, как и остальные, но Скорпия разглядела в ней родственную душу. Такую же изгнанницу, всеми презираемую.

Они были похожи. Взглянув в глаза Катре Скорпия поняла одно: они обязаны стать лучшими подругами. И получилось же! Несмотря на очевидные проблемы с доверием и отсутствие друзей, помимо Адоры, в конце концов Катра раскрылась ей.  
С появлением Энтрапты их дуэт расцвел новыми красками. Клешня, коготь и волос. Лучшие подруги навсегда, в горе и в радости!  
Эх, радостные деньки… Терпение Скорпии наконец-то было вознаграждено. Она обрела двух лучших подруг, ради которых пошла бы на все, сразилась бы с кем угодно. Плевать на Орду и на повсеместную неприязнь…

— Что значит Катра не вернется?!

— Я же объяснила… — Энтрапта начала нервничать, — Она утратила доверие Хордака, поэтому он… избавился от нее.

Скорпия не жаловалась, не поддавалась панике. Настал момент изменить привычкам.

— Это… невозможно… — она стала задыхаться.

— Скорпия, успокойся, — Энтрапта заботливо провела рукой по спине подруги и попыталась усадить ее на стул.

— Я должна встретиться с Хордаком, понятно же, что это ошибка! Нет никого надежнее Катры!

— Пожалуйста, не надо! Скорпия!

Чтобы остановить вскочившую Скорпию Энтрапте пришлось задействовать силу своих волос. Скорпия сначала вырывалась, кричала, требовала отпустить, пока в уголках глаз не скопилась влага.

— Скорпия, прошу, послушай! — Энтрапта со всей силы сжала ее плечи. Это _ни капельки_ не помогло успокоить бушующий в душе Скорпии гнев, но она хоть внимание на Энтрапту обратила, — Хордак рассудил, что Катре доверять не стоит… Ничего теперь не попишешь. Мы все равно даже не знаем, куда она делась. Может быть, она мертва или же попала в плен к повстанцам…

— Тогда мы спасем ее!

— Нет, Скорпия! — она воровато оглянулась, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии питомца Хордака, — если сделаешь это — станешь дезертиром, ведь Катра объявлена предательницей. Понимаешь?

— Катра не предательница! — воскликнула Скорпия.

— _Так решил_ Хордак!

— Мне все равно. Ради нее я готова сменить сторону или даже умереть!

— Не так громко! — прикрыла ей рот Энтрапта.

— Что с тобой такое?! Будто ты _против_ её возвращения!

— Я хочу, чтобы она вернулась, но не хочу потерять и тебя тоже, так что, пожалуйста, успокойся!

Скорпии немного полегчало. Энтрапта нечасто выражала свою привязанность к людям, а не к роботам, поэтому эти редкие моменты имели для Скорпии огромное значение. Все же Энтрапта искренне переживала по поводу происходящего.

— Нельзя дезертировать без плана, Скорпия, это безумие. Пощады от Хордака не жди. Ты можешь оказаться в тюрьме у повстанцев и потерять последний шанс найти Катру.

— А если она в Яркой Луне…

— Что ты тогда сделаешь? Сама освободишь ее?

Скорпия понурила плечи. Волна грусти смела без остатка, накопившийся в теле адреналин. Энтрапта права: одной ей не справиться.

Ученая встала, разжав плечи Скорпии, и не менее печально опустила голову. Еще одно редкое зрелище. Энтрапта так не грустила с тех пор, как осознала, что принцессы не собираются спасать ее.

— Я не шибко хорошо справляюсь с социальными взаимодействиями, но, думаю, что сейчас нам лучше залечь на дно, — продолжала Энтрапта, проводя рукой по предплечью, с каждой новой попыткой вонзая ногти все глубже. Металлическое предплечье. И рука.

— А это что?!

— Ничего… просто… подарок от Хордака, — запнулась она.

— Это доспех? — природное любопытство взяло над Скорпией верх, — так круто, покажи!

— Не надо, я лучше…

С помощью своих волос Энтрапта резко отпрыгнула, но разве она могла потягаться в скорости со Скорпией, экспертом по спонтанным объятьям? Капитан поймала ее за руку и осмотрела механизм. Рука совсем как у робота, только кнопок побольше. Вероятно, было тут и скрытое оружие, подобно спрятанному в механизмах самого Хордака. Скорпия, впечатленная тонкой работой, аж присвистнула. Однако взглянув дальше, на место, где начинался металл, она вздрогнула от ужаса.

— Энтрапта… а где _настоящая_ рука?!

— Ха… Не особо-то она была и нужна, — ее истеричный смех отдавался эхом от стен лаборатории, отчего и без того леденящая душу комната стала казаться еще более зловещей. Скорпия широко раскрыла глаза и закрыла рот клешней: была не уверена, что сможет сдержать рвущийся из горла крик.

— Что за бред?! Это… _чудовищно_, Энтрапта… Как он мог… Я немедля иду к Хордаку…

— Не надо, Скорпия! Он убьет тебя!

— Еще посмотрим. Я — принцесса этого королевства как-никак. Половина здешних солдат когда-то служили моей семье. Я ему еще задам… — хмуро закончила она. Ни разу в жизни Скорпия не была настолько зла. Хотелось крушить стены, технику, зарядить клешней Хордаку промеж глаз.

— Скорпия, пожалуйста, — Энтрапта обняла ее сзади. Она ведь так старалась, столького достигла. Однако Хордак зашел слишком далеко. Как он мог?!

Скорпия, вопреки мнению многих, никогда не была слепа: она понимала, что Орда не представляет из себя образец доброты и благочестия, но к своим-то людям здесь относятся с уважением, верно? Так говорил дедушка, мама вторила ему. Все оказалось совсем не так. Пару дней назад он предал лучшую подругу Скорпии — Катру, а теперь еще и искалечил другую.

— Хорошо, не буду, но… Пойми, Энтрапта, это кошмар… Он же… Он _отрезал тебе руку_! Такое я просто не могу принять. Это пытка. И ты не должна молчать! — последние слова она буквально прокричала, по щекам от боли и обиды текли ручейки слез.

Энтрапта еще несколько секунд посмотрела на плачущую подругу, затем отвела взгляд. О чем она думала? Скорпия не знала. Мысленные процессы Энтрапты всегда были для нее неразрешимой загадкой. Ее поведение никак не соотносилось с болью, что испытывала за нее Скорпия.  
Энтрапта тяжело вздохнула, в очередной раз коснувшись металлической руки.

— Знаю, но чего ты хочешь? Сбежать?

Печальное лицо Скорпии вновь озарила улыбка.

— Ты права! Мы сбежим! — хитро прищурилась она, — Найдем Катру, освободим ее, потом вернемся и надерем Хордаку задницу, если Катра, разумеется, захочет. А еще… Знаю, мы…

— Не так быстро, Скорпия! Я пошутила, я не могу уйти.

— Почему? — посмотрев ей в глаза, спросила Скорпия. Прочесть чувства Энтрапты было непросто. Катра тоже была из тех, кто не выставляет чувства напоказ, но ее поведение так или иначе выдавало все, что творилось в душе. А вот Энтрапта… Даже спустя год крепкой дружбы Скорпия не переставала временами удивляться ее поступкам. Что выражал ее взгляд до Скорпии тоже не доходило.

— Несколько месяцев назад, после того, как мы отыскали храм в Шепчущем лесу, я начала работу над новым проектом. Помнишь ту технику Первых, что мы там нашли? Большая ее часть по просьбе Хордака пошла на оружие, однако было и кое-что еще.

— Что же?

— Информация. Тонны. Миллиарды строк зашифрованных данных. Я начала расшифровку и… Узнала много интересного.

В ее глазах зажегся фанатичный блеск, появляющийся всякий раз, стоило ей начать рассказывать о своей работе. Скорпия даже задумываться над найденным Энтраптой не стала — все равно запуталась бы в ворохе сложных терминов. Наверное, что-то стоящее.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о своей теории? Что Эфирия — аппарат, созданный первыми? — получив от Скорпии утвердительный кивок, окрыленная достигнутыми успехами Энтрапта помчалась к экрану, чтобы показать подруге результаты исследований. Нажав кнопку, она продемонстрировала Скорпии монитор, где отобразились многоугольные кристаллы, собранные в определенном порядке.

— В общем, если я права… Ответ кроется здесь, если сложить кусочки этого паззла воедино, то я смогу разгадать эту тайну. Весь храм, Скорпия… это древняя летопись!

Энтрапта радостно захлопала в ладоши, хлопки отдавались металлическим дрязгом.

— Ух ты! Потрясающе! Но расшифровать все это ты сможешь только здесь?

— Да, мне нужна лаборатория, аппаратура и Черный Гранат. Я использую его энергию для расшифровки. Хотя прочесть все у меня не выходит. Большая часть данных закодирована с помощью неизвестного мне шифра.

— Шифра?

— Да, часть шифра я извлекла из магии Черного Граната. Обнаружила по ошибке, когда увлеклась экспериментом. Теперь этого недостаточно… — Энтрапта продолжала говорить, ни на секунду не прекращая печатать. Скорпия не имела ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас происходило, но была рада видеть обычное поведение подруги. Как будто это не ее совсем недавно изувечили. Однако в глубине души практически полное отсутствие реакции Энтрапты на произошедшее очень беспокоило ее.

— Чтобы получить недостающую часть шифра мне понадобится что-нибудь, принадлежащее Первым или их потомкам.

— Разве не все мы — потомки Первых?

— Судя по всему, нет. Я попробовала на себе. Не сработало.

— Попробуй со мной. Может, тут нужна принцесса с рунным камнем?

— Уже. Я взяла твой волос. Не сработало. Пробовала еще с волосом Перфюмы, который нашелся на одной из моих рубашек, и с волосом Адоры. Он оказался на подушке Катры.

Кто бы сомневался, что Энтрапта уже перепробовала все возможные варианты.

— Интересно, что же он там забыл? — задумчиво покачала головой Скорпия.

— Наверное, это была подушка Адоры, когда она еще жила здесь.

— Да уж… Имеет смысл. Катра преисполнена ненависти к своим врагам даже во сне, — кивнула Скорпия, — а Хордак знает о твоих экспериментах?

— Нет. Я решила пока не делиться этим с ним или Катрой: сомневалась, что обнаружу что-нибудь стоящее. Я только недавно расшифровала часть данных и… об этом лучше пока промолчать.

— И правильно. После того, что он сделал, Хордак не заслуживает знать, — прорычала она, — а сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы все закончить?

— Если найду генетический материал Первых, то примерно несколько недель.

Скорпия поникла. Это долго. Слишком долго.

— Это важно?

— Если честно… наверняка. По крайней мере, для Катры. Я уже пыталась поговорить с ней до битвы, но она слишком быстро ушла.

— Ради нее я могу подождать, но где нам найти потомка Первых?

— Может, кто-нибудь из чародеев подойдет? Я об этом раньше не задумывалась… — пробормотала Энтрапта.

Увлеченные разбором невероятных теорий подруги даже не заметили следящую за ними через вентиляционное окно фигуру. Та беззвучно проползла по трубе, пока не выбралась на свет. Человек дважды осмотрелся в поисках камер, затем выбрался наружу, надел шлем и потихоньку потрусил по коридору.

Вот глупые, обсуждать подобное на главной базе. Энтрапта может и могла отслеживать людей по записям с камер, но даже их возможно было обойти, а значит любой мог шпионить за ними. Как он сам, например.

Через пару минут человек проскользнул в кадетский лазарет.

— Где тебя носило, Кайл?

Он снял шлем и уселся на стул у кровати Лонни. Та, разозлившись из-за его долгого отсутствия, не сводила с сокурсника настороженного взгляда. По прогнозам врачей, лежать в лазарете ей оставалось ой как немало: рука была сломана, лодыжки — вывихнуты, а израненный живот пришлось покрыть несколькими слоями бинтов. К огромному сожалению Кайла, Лонни было невероятно скучно лежать без дела, поэтому она то и дело что-то у него просила.

— Я не нашел твои карты, прости.

— Серьезно, Кайл? — тяжело вздохнула она, но, увидев сожаление на его лице, сменила гнев на милость. Кайл над чем-то призадумался, — О чем думаешь?

— Думаешь, это правильно? Сражаться во имя Орды?

— Заткнись, — зашипела она, — совсем спятил, а если кто услышит…

— В этом-то все и дело, Лонни. Становится только хуже, ты не замечаешь? Нам приходится обдумывать каждое слово.

— Это Катра виновата. И кто ее надоумил везде камер понатыкать…

— Камеры не записывают звук.

— Знаю, знаю. Тем не менее вся база будто пропитана подозрениями. Даже между друзьями нет былого доверия.

— А если кому и доверишься, то не знаешь, кто тебя подслушает, — вспомнив, чем занимался каких-то двадцать минут назад, хмыкнул Кайл.

— Катра хорошо справлялась с обязанностями заместительницы, неплохо с нами обращалась, но тут однозначно перегнула палку. Понимаю, мы не можем допустить повторного проникновения мятежников, но мы-то почему страдаем…

— Считаешь, что мы правы?

Она вздернула бровь, с любопытством смотря на собеседника. Задаваться философскими вопросами? Совсем непохоже на Кайла.

— Дело в Рогелио? — смягчилась Лонни. 

Они одновременно перевели взгляд на тяжелую дверь, за которой находилось реанимационное отделение. С тех пор как они вернулись с поля битвы, притащив с собой потерявшего сознание, безногого друга (Кайлу до сих пор становилось дурно от того, сколько крови Рогелио потерял), тот был в коме. Сейчас его состояние было стабильно, но сможет ли он выкарабкаться? Ни Кайл, ни Лонни ответить не могли.

— Просто я все чаще задаюсь вопросом… Это наша война, Лонни? Какая нам от нее польза?

— Я… — она запнулась: не могла подобрать слова, — не знаю… То есть… Принцессы — наши враги. Они начали войну задолго до нашего рождения.

Лонни и сама понимала, что слово в слово повторяет то, что годами вдалбливала в головы нерадивых кадетов Шедоу Вивер, однако других аргументов у нее не нашлось.

— Чем они провинились? Ты хоть одну встречала?

— А ты? — она подозрительно прищурилась, — Ты же не думаешь, что я похожа на Адору?

— Нет, что ты! — Кайл яростно замотал головой, — Я тоже не считаю всех их героинями, но не все из них злые. Большинство из них немногим старше нас. Они тоже были совсем детьми, когда началась вражда.

Лонни пораженно посмотрела на него, не находя слов. В последнее время Кайл сильно изменился. Не было больше того хилого паренька, чьи вечные неудачи были неиссякаемой темой для шуток и подколов.  
Кайл еще немного посидел с ней, потом помахал рукой на прощание и прошел в реанимационное отделение, чтобы проведать Рогелио.

***

Солнце снова заходило за горизонт, а с ним и последние лучи успокаивающего света. Вскоре над Яркой Луной вновь взойдет ночной небесный спутник и озарит Лунный Камень своим сиянием, придаст ему мощи, чтобы камень и впредь защищал королевство и его жителей.  
Окружающий замок лес продолжал расти с невероятной скоростью. Земле понадобится еще немало времени для восстановления: повсюду виднелись рытвины, рвы, оставленные солдатами, ордынцы также нанесли огромный ущерб, стремясь сжечь цветущую зелень дотла. Бесполезно. Связь рунных камней, беспощадная к врагам, была восстановлена во всей своей мощи и великолепии.  
Исход битвы поднял дух обитателей королевства — восстановление продвигалось быстрее, чем было запланировано. Замок и несколько деревень будут отстроены за пару недель — в этом Анджелла была уверена.

Анджелла устало облокотилась на подоконник в комнате Глиммер, вернее на то, что от него осталось. Вероятно, она питала слишком большие надежды по поводу новообретенной силы, однако энтузиазм Кастаспеллы оказался невероятно заразительным, несмотря на их бесконечные споры по поводу Катры, Хордака, Эфирии и многого другого. Анджелла мысленно рассмеялась. Временами они с золовкой напоминали разведенных супруг, впервые встретившихся спустя много лет разлуки и вновь вернувшихся к обсуждению прошлых разногласий.  
На сердце Анджеллы лежал тяжелый камень. Ее мечты были омрачены одной-единственной мыслью: дети. Каково им сейчас? Им пришлось сражаться на войне своих родителей. На войне, о начале которой они не знали практически ничего из-за скрытности старшего поколения. Анджелла с готовностью признала за собой вину, но исправлять ошибки было поздно. Теперь младшим придется самим разобраться с вскрывшейся правдой.  
Что касается Адоры…

— Вы хотели видеть меня, Анджелла?

— Да, дорогая, пожалуйста заходи… На золотое трио это приглашение не распространялось, — она недовольно скрестила руки под грудью заметив, прижавшихся ближе к Адоре Боу и Глиммер: места на полусгоревшем диванчике им категорически не хватало.

— Мы — эмоциональная поддержка, — вставил Боу и захрустел яблочной долькой.

— Я настолько жуткая? — усмехнулась Анджелла. — Я хотела узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь Адора…

— Я?.. Все нормально, не стоит переживать.

Ее вид говорил об обратном. Могла она, конечно, состроить каменное лицо, но получалось оно крайне неубедительно.

— Это битва… И все, что мы вам вчера рассказали. Вам, а особенно тебе, Адора, потребуется время, чтобы все понять. Не замыкайся в себе. Расскажи мне обо всем, что чувствуешь, не скрывай эмоций. Если я не пойму, то спрошу. Я не стану осуждать.

— Жаль ко мне ты такого снисхождения не проявляешь, — пробубнила Глиммер, опустив взгляд.

— Я в порядке, честно, — начала Адора. Все замолкли, ожидая ее дальнейших слов. — Я просто… потрясена. Понимаю, у вас нет причин жалеть Катру, она должна предстать перед судом и понести наказание, но… мне больно видеть ее там, в темнице. Она ранена, потеряна и одинока.

— Знаю, дорогая.

По мнению Анджеллы, Адора допустила в сражении несколько непростительных промахов. Одна только мысль о том, что Адора всерьез выбирала между мятежниками и Катрой привела ее в бешенство. То, что Адора не скрывала свою привязанность к Катре, позволила манипулировать собой. Переживала о Катре куда сильнее, чем о ранах Глиммер. И наконец, как же она была зла на Адору за ее вчерашнюю выходку, ведь Ши-Ра с особой заботой отнеслась к преступнице и пристыдила повстанцев за отношение к врагам.

Да уж. Всю ночь королева, не смыкая глаз, долго и томительно размышляла о произошедшем. Но сейчас, вновь взглянув на Адору, девушку, оставившую свой дом и подругу, чтобы сражаться во имя правого дела, что теперь едва ли не плакала от горя и безысходности… Ну как Анджелла могла продолжать злиться? Война отошла на задний план… Анджелле пришлось признать… Адора оказалась права. Союз принцесс — не Орда. И, упаси Первые, если они уподобятся Хордаку.

— В последний год я много думала о ней. О нас, о войне, обо всем… Поэтому предупреждаю вас, — она бросила на Анджеллу полный неистовства взгляд, полный яркого пламени молодости, — я приму ее сторону на суде, буду защищать ее перед правителями. Глиммер объяснила мне работу системы. Я отрекаюсь от своего голоса, чтобы свидетельствовать в ее пользу.

— Ты уверена? Потеря твоего голоса… Одним голосом будет не обойтись…

— Я справлюсь.

— Адора, ты обречена на провал… Только ты была знакома с ней до того, как она стала командиром Орды… — вздохнула Глиммер.

— Неважно. Я расскажу правду, смогу показать людям настоящую Катру.

— К тому же, технически она — королева Магокошек, — заметил Боу, — так что если она задумает присоединиться к нам, то это нужно учитывать.

— Точно! Она ведь теперь умеет контролировать монстра, Анджелла! — вспомнив, о чем хотела рассказать, воскликнула Адора.

— Правда? Интересно, она могла бы стать ценной союзницей, — задумчиво произнесла Анджелла, — однако убедить в этом представителей Мистакора будет нелегко. Их политические отношения с Полумесяцем всегда были напряженными.

— Почему, мам? Вы вчера не объяснили.

— Ну… Поймите, Мистакор долгое время был единственным достоверным источником знаний о временах Первых и о Эфирии в целом. Язык Первых невозможно расшифровать, так что книги за авторством древних чародеев стали для нас единственным способом понять этот мир и его устройство.  
Как вы уже знаете, тысячу лет назад исчезла последняя Ши-Ра, после чего на планете начался невероятный хаос. Что в точности произошло осталось нам неизвестно, тем не менее вскоре планета почти опустела из-за многочисленных катастроф и бедствий. Выжившие сумели встать на ноги с помощью чудом сохранившихся знаний и технологий. И их опорой, их оплотом был Мистакор. Обитель мудрейших.  
Они оказывали всяческую помощь королевствам, познавали Эфирию, ее магию, обучали нас использовать рунные камни, передавали истории, которым не могли научить нас родители… По сей день это — одно из самых уважаемых королевств, поэтому они заведуют Эфирийским Судом.  
Впрочем, одно из королевств нередко вступало с ними в споры.

_Полумесяц_. Еще бы.

— Магокошки давно пытались убедить нас в бедственном положении планеты, но Мистакор отказывался воспринимать данную проблему всерьез.

Увлеченные рассказом подростки не смели и лишнего вдоха сделать.

— Чародеи были искренне убеждены: магический фон находится в полном порядке, а территории и богатство королевств только растут. Население планеты тоже увеличилось в разы, из-за чего между королевствами начались продолжительные территориальные конфликты. Каждый стремился урвать побольше. Если и были Мистакор и Полумесяц в чем-то согласны, так это в том, что войны необходимо было прекратить. Вот только каждое из королевств выбрало свой путь для разрешения споров.  
Мистакор призывал царские семьи обратить внимание на собственные земли и уважать соседей. Положительных результатов удалось достичь не сразу, но в итоге все обернулось наилучшим образом. Жители могли мирно путешествовать по планете, но вскоре привычка сидеть в пределах одного государства пустила крепкие корни в нашей культуре и мировоззрении. Представители королевских династий редко собирались вместе, разве что проводились мероприятия по типу Бала Принцесс, таким образом правители выказывали друг другу уважение. Если ситуация становилась напряженной, то представители Мистакора помогали королевствам в мирном разрешении конфликтов.  
Однако Магокошки хотели создать больше связей между странами, заключать больше политических соглашений, чтобы создать более открытые к изменениям нации. По их мнению, связь рунных камней стала бы крепче при объединении принцесс. Будь мы сплоченнее — природа планеты развивалась бы вместе с нами.  
Мистакор отверг их идеи, указав, что планета не деградирует, что в работе рунных камней нет перебоев. К тому же у Магокошек не нашлось весомых доказательств в подтверждение их теорий.  
Также они заверяли, что исполнение планов Магокошек приведет к возникновению новых конфликтов, обоюдной зависти, что, в итоге, приведет к кровопролитным войнам. Прошлое Магокошек сыграло против них: Полумесяц не раз инициировал военные столкновения, чем Мистакорцы без стеснения апеллировали, отвергнув идеи соперников. Королевства должны быть четко разделены, а правители поддерживать связь друг с другом издалека.  
Таким образом к ним снова не прислушались. Методы Мистакора были более одобряемы, что отразилось на политике королевств. Так продолжалось вплоть до уничтожения Полумесяца.

— А ведь они были правы, — резко отозвалась Адора, но встретиться с Анджеллой взглядом не решилась и повернулась к стене. Каждое ее движение было пропитано нескрываемым гневом, — они были правы насчет рунных камней: наша сила достигала пика только, когда мы были вместе. Кроме того, как только маска была восстановлена, начал исцеляться и Шепчущий лес. Я права, Анджелла?

— Абсолютно права. После уничтожения маски мы осознали свою ошибку и сполна заплатили за нее. Теперь стало понятно, что рунные камни — не просто порталы, дающие доступ к магии. Они связаны между собой. Поэтому спустя несколько лет мы создали Альянс, чтобы противостоять Хордаку и остановить его. К несчастью, наши усилия не увенчались успехом, а после смерти Майки… Я была ослеплена горем и сдалась. Я снова подвела Катришку.

Адора смягчилась, посмотрев на погрустневшую королеву.

— С трудом верится, что за тысячу лет к ним никто не прислушивался, — сказал Боу.

— По правде говоря, некоторые южные королевства разделяли мнение Магокошек. Спустя несколько веков они окончательно разорвали связи с северными государствами. Они оказались не заинтересованы в контактах с нами и избрали свой путь. В какой-то момент даже сама Катришка потеряла с ними связь.

Адора нахмурилась. Вопросов возникало все больше.

— Влияние Мистакора сильно… — задумчиво повторила всем известную истину Глиммер, — я люблю тетушку Кастаспеллу, конечно, но она ведь считает себя всегда правой, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Солидарна.

— Мам… Почему ты не рассказывала нам? Мне?

— Потому… Прости, Глиммер, просто… Мы так вас подвели… из-за нас вы вынуждены рисковать жизнями. Я, отец Мермисты, мама Фросты и остальные… Нам было невероятно стыдно.

На этом Анджелла замолчала и укрылась крыльями. Только сейчас, оказавшись в тихой обстановке, она смогла признаться во всем, что у нее не получилось сделать перед союзницами. Под осуждающим взглядом Адоры, который та безуспешно пыталась скрыть, ее уже обжигало волной неприкрытого стыда. Хотя, может, ей почудилось, и она просто желала осуждения за свои ошибки.

— Мы поделились с вами минимумом информации в надежде, что продержимся против Орды до возвращения Ши-Ры.

— Вы знали об этом? — спросил Боу.

— Пророчество гласило: _«В час величайшей нужды Принцесса Силы вернется, чтобы спасти Эфирию и восстановить баланс»_. Наши попытки провалились. Мы потеряли Магокошек. Мы пали ниже, чем когда-либо за прошедшее тысячелетие. Нам оставалось только верить.

Вера. На ней было основано поведение Перфюмы в их первую встречу. Она отказывалась сражаться самостоятельно, только надеялась, что Ши-Ра спасет ее королевство.  
Что же случилось с планетой? Почему ее жители забыли о собственной силе?


	11. Chapter 11

— Им оставалось только верить? — Катра так лихо и пронзительно захохотала, что рана, процесс исцеления которой едва успел начаться, снова открылась, — ничего глупее я в жизни не слышала!

— Не насмехайся над ними!

— И ты туда же, Адора! — Катра бросила взгляд за плечо, где сидела Адора, методично растиравшая мазью спину подруги, — только не говори, что согласна с ними! Только не ты! В Орде нам, конечно, много чуши наплели, но чтобы настолько…

— Я не согласна, но это не повод унижать их.

— То есть ты изобразила сочувствие? — она откашлялась, чтобы голос стал громче, — Ах, Анджелла, не корите себя! Я бы поступила также! Все ведь знают, что лучший способ победить в войне — молчать себе в тряпочку и ждать героиню, которая всех спасет.

— Прекрати! — категорично воскликнула Адора и дернула ее за плечо, выразив таким образом напускное раздражение. Будь на месте Катры кто-нибудь другой, то трюк Адоры сработал бы. Но Катра-то знала, что подруга хочет улыбнуться и едва сдерживает этот порыв. Катра знала ее как облупленную, — ты бы видела лицо Анджеллы. Она была в отчаянии.

— Без шуток, мне на ее месте тоже было бы дерьмово, оставь я столько проблем на головы своим детям. Хотя, нет уж, я бы сама разобралась.

— Говоришь совсем, как Катришка…

Катра замерла и замолкла, Адора ощутила, как резко напряглись ее мышцы. По правде говоря, она надеялась, что реакция будет иной. Неизвестно, станет ли Катра вообще обсуждать произошедшее. С тех пор, как Адора рассказала ей про Магокошек, Катра и слова не проронила на эту тему, а только внимательно слушала Адору.

— То есть она тоже предпочитала словам действия…

— Я тебя поняла.

— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— С чего бы начать? С того, что я оказалась королевой без королевства? Что мои соплеменники уничтожены Ордой? Что Шедоу Вивер превратила мою жизнь в кошмар наяву, потому что последняя королева изгнала ее из Мистакора? Что меня будут судить те, кто ненавидели мою предшественницу?

— Между ними были скорее политические разногласия, но не ненависть…

— Не начинай по новой, Адора.

— Что именно?

Катра не успела ответить: руки Адоры отыскали особенно чувствительную точку на ее спине. Она порывисто выгнулась и не смогла сдержать стон облегчения и тихое мурчание.

— Кому-то очень приятно, как я погляжу, — усмехнулась Адора.

Покрасневшая до кончиков ушей от смущения Катра решила, что час мести настал. Она резко развернулась к Адоре. Ее грудь все еще была обнажена, так что Катра с радостной ухмылкой наблюдала, как щеки Адоры вспыхнули багрянцем. Подруга так быстро отвела взгляд, что ее шея чудом не хрустнула.  
На что Катра схватила ее за подбородок и заставила взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Читай между строк, Адора. Это не ссора на дружеских посиделках, а тысячелетний политический конфликт. Как ты сама сказала, в Мистакоре осознали правоту Магокошек как раз после смерти Катришки. Я бы постыдилась на их месте.

— Какое теперь до этого дело? Магокошки мертвы, маску починили, теперь остается только победить Хордака и восстановить равновесие!

— С людьми так просто не бывает, Адора.

Ничего не ответив Адора замолчала и слегка поникла. Катра натянула на себя рубашку и вновь бросила взгляд на задумавшуюся принцессу. Как была благородной дурочкой, так и осталась. Даже увидев своими глазами злодеяния Орды и осознав, что вся ее жизнь оказалась жалкой ложью, Адора так и не разучилась доверять другим. Хотя в этом, по мнению Катры, был смысл. Адора — идеалистка до мозга костей. Сделать мир лучшим местом, стать героиней для нового благоденствующего мира — таковы были ее мечты.

Чтобы не довести себя до отчаянья, она искала в людях свет, верила в союзников, а зря… В конце концов это ей аукнется страшной болью от неизбежного предательства.

Вздохнув, Катра обхватила руками лицо Адоры и еще раз взглянула ей в глаза.

— Орда хоть и злая, но там нам преподали ценные уроки, не забывай о них. Сосредоточься, следи за своим окружением, всегда будь начеку, — Катра провела пальцем по лбу подруги, как во время бесчисленных тренировок, словно намереваясь отвесить ей щелчок, — и самое главное, — ее глаза злобно сверкнули во мраке, — не надейся на честный бой.

— Послушать тебя, так я сражаюсь против своих же.

— Разве ты не собралась свидетельствовать в мою пользу?

В словах Катры явно слышался намек, который Адору не обрадовал. Она нахмурилась и встала.

— От твоего имени, я буду молить суд о милосердии, но я… не вступаю с ними в бой. Будь такова их воля, то тебя бы просто казнили, и дело с концом. Вместо этого тебе готовы дать второй шанс!

— Как благородно. Избавиться от врага, никак себя не запятнав. Я бы сделала также, — расхохоталась Катра.

— Ты ошибаешься, — огрызнулась Адора, чье терпение медленно, но верно подходило к концу, — тебе не настроить меня против них. Ты манипулируешь мной, ты ничем не лучше Шедоу Вивер.

Катра вскочила на ноги и ринулась к ней.

— Как пожелаешь, принцесса, верь каждому их слову. С Ордой это помогло, значит и здесь прокатит, да?

В ответ Адора гневно оттолкнула ее и позвала стражницу, чтобы выйти из камеры.  
— Я просто хочу сказать: не обманывайся снова, Адора, — крикнула Катра уже вышедшей из камеры Адоре.

Глупая Катра.

Станет Адора ей верить, как же. В ее словах — только обман.  
А чего она ожидала? Катра — враг. И Магокошка. Последняя оставшаяся в живых представительница этой расы. Вот только суд над ней никак не связан с раздорами между Магокошками и Мистакором. Ее обвиняют в командовании силами Орды, в разрушении сотен жизней эфирийцев.  
Не стоило вообще рассказывать правду, — с сожалением размышляла Адора. Однако Катра заслуживала знать обо всем.

Окинув взглядом лежащий в руинах замок, она тяжело вздохнула, понимая, сколько предстоит работы. По странной иронии тюрьма в задней части замка во время битвы не пострадала.  
Добравшись до лагеря, она увидела солдат и принцесс, восстанавливающих пробоины в стенах. Жители замка и близлежащих деревень также пришли им на помощь.  
Лица их сияли радостью и новообретенной надеждой. Они ведь одержали победу, добились преимущества. Как можно поверить в их злые намерения?  
Она покачала головой. Катра не то имела в виду. Мир не разделен на черное и белое, плохих и хороших. Все куда сложнее.  
Слева от нее Анджелла вела непринужденную беседу с Кастаспеллой и ее советниками.  
Ладно, Катра, твоя взяла…  
Внимательность еще никому не навредила.

***

— Нашел-таки! — Лонни с улыбкой вырвала из рук Кайла колоду, — спасибо! Ты лучший!

— Мог бы найти и раньше, но у тебя в шкафчике полный бедлам.

— Новый Кайл мне не нравится, — усмехнулась Лонни, — с каких пор ты такой дерзкий?

Устроившись поудобнее у ее кровати, Кайл пожал плечами. За те несколько месяцев, что он шпионил за Хордаком для Яркой Луны, он и впрямь стал увереннее в себе. Вот только Лонни об этом знать не обязательно.

— Как твои раны?

— Куда лучше. Док сказала, что завтра уже смогу ходить. Только швы наложить придется.

Кайл искренне обрадовался: хоть с этой подругой все будет в порядке. Тем не менее от одного взгляда на полный раненых лазарет желудок скручивало узлом неприятных спазмов. В большинстве своем солдаты восстанавливались после битвы, по крайней мере физически. Чего не скажешь о тех, чья психика была травмирована кровавой бойней. Особенно пострадали юные кадеты, никогда прежде не участвовавшие в реальных сражениях. Сердце Кайла сжималось от боли при мысли о мальчике, лежавшем неподалеку. Ему было всего 14, а он уже был парализован и вздрагивал от каждого движения.  
Кто решил отправить этих детей на войну?!  
Дверь лазарета резко распахнулась, впуская в комнату высокую синекожую женщину, вокруг которой извивались смертоносные щупальца.

Октавия вернулась.

Кайл и Лонни одновременно сглотнули от ужаса. _Ее лицо._ Солдаты всегда старались избегать презрительного, парализующего, подобно ее собственному яду, взгляда Октавии. Сейчас же верхняя половина ее лица была скрыта шлемом. Вместо глаз остались только механические линзы.  
От обновленной Октавии у вчерашних кадетов затряслись поджилки. Теперь она была скорее роботом, чем живым существом.  
Она стала медленно проверять раненых, одного за другим. Разве она не потеряла оба глаза? Тем не менее, она на удивление точно определяла, кого и когда можно будет выписать.  
Кадеты задержали дыхание, когда она приблизилась к постели Лонни. Октавия скрестила руки на груди и несколько секунд к ряду стояла рядом с раненой девушкой, словно сканировала ее.

— Когда будешь полностью здорова? — спросила она.

— Док сказала, что если восстановление пройдет гладко, то через две недели я смогу вернуться к тренировкам.

— Хорошо. В это время займешься подготовкой младших.

— Я? — Лонни с удивлением вздернула брови, — вы хотите, чтобы я учила детей?

— Верно. Ты больше не кадет, мои поздравления, — лишенным и проблеска эмоций голосом пояснила она, — новобранцам нужен новый тренер.

Новобранцы? А если честно? Совсем еще детишки, родом из захваченных Ордой деревень, или рожденные в Зоне Страха, мнения которых разумеется никто не спрашивал.

— А куда подевался прошлый инструктор?

— Он погиб.

Сердце екнуло у Кайла в груди. Меньше недели назад их постоянный тренер давал Кайлу ценные советы перед сражением. Инструктор понимал, что Кайлу до образцового солдата далеко, но не хотел, чтобы тот пострадал.  
А он ведь даже не знал, что тренер тоже участвовал в битве. Должно быть, все решалось в последний момент, чтобы войск для осады Яркой Луны уж точно хватило.  
Очередная строка в списке бессмысленных потерь…

— Ладно… — Лонни покачала головой, возвращаясь к реальности. Впрочем, Октавии и дела не было до ее ответа: она уже направилась в реанимационное отделение.

— Эм… Я сейчас вернусь, хорошо? — нахмурился Кайл.

— Что ты делаешь? — с подозрением спросила Лонни, но Кайл уже помчался в соседнюю палату, куда только что вошла Октавия.

Он бесшумно толкнул дверь и встал в темном уголке в надежде остаться незамеченным. В реанимационной палате было всего три пациента, больше всех пострадал Рогелио. Пусть раны и давление стабилизировались, он по-прежнему был в коме, его жизнь зависела от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения.  
Октавия говорила с доктором, указывая на Рогелио.

— Сколько он пробудет в этом состоянии?

— Не знаю, командир. Кома вызвана обширной кровопотерей и серьезным повреждением головного мозга. Пока функционирование мозга не восстановится, ни о каком выходе из комы не может быть и речи.

— Что же, оборудования на всех не хватит, док. Если до конца недели не очнется — отключайте его от аппаратов.  
Кайл замер.

_Нет…_

— Я не терплю шпионов, малявка.

Доктор недоуменно посмотрела на Октавию, на что та медленно развернулась, пока не оказалась лицом к лицу с Кайлом, застывшем в углу. Как она, во имя Эфирии, поняла? Он двигался так тихо, что даже Катра позавидовала бы, а тут…

— Выходи, — приказала она.

— И-извиняюсь, командир, — промямлил Кайл дрожащим голосом, — он из моего эскадрона, я хотел навестить его, а тут вы…

— Мне все равно. Еще раз поймаю тебя за подслушиванием — пощады не жди.

От ее безэмоционального голоса по позвоночнику пробежала волна мурашек. Еще разок извинившись, он поклонился: не в знак уважения, а скорее из страха вновь смотреть на жуткое лицо. Он стоял неподвижно, пока Октавия не покинула палату, после чего Кайл скорчился на земле, прижав к груди колени и скрыв лицо в ладонях.

— Мне так жаль… — доктор Ферриус с сочувствием сжала его плечо, — нам остается… только надеяться, что он очнется.

— Неужели ничего больше не поделаешь? — с надрывом спросил Кайл.

— Увы, я сделала все, что было в моих силах. Думаю, только техника лорда Хордака может спасти его…

— Он и такое может? — заинтересовавшись, Кайл поднял голову.

Робкий огонек надежды сверкнул в полных отчаянья глазах.

— Да, однозначно, но, честно говоря, — неуверенно сказала она, — вряд ли он снизойдет до простого кадета.

— Спасибо! — Кайл вскочил на ноги и пулей выскочил из палаты. Он поспешил к Лонни и, не дав ей опомниться, разобраться в произошедшем, высказал все, что узнал.

— Вот что я подумал. Мы можем вместе встретиться с лордом Хордаком, попросить его вылечить Рогелио, ты скажешь, что тебе нужен ассистент, ведь ты еще не восстановилась, и вообще только получила эту должность…

— Стой, Кайл, не так быстро! Хордак ни за что не согласится! Ты хоть раз говорил с ним? Лично? Ему и дела нет до рядовых вроде нас.

— Но ты больше не рядовая, а инструктор!

— Инструктора отчитываются перед непосредственным начальством, капитаном или командиром, уж если на то пошло. Не перед лордом Хордаком!

— Если мы будем сидеть сложа руки, то он умрет, как и инструктор, — резко высказался Кайл. Лонни не сразу нашлась с ответом. Она не хуже Кайла понимала, что стоит на кону, но в отличие от него никогда не была близка с Рогелио, поэтому видела просчет в этом наивном плане.

— Слушай, я не отказываюсь, но, — выдержав его пристальный взгляд начала Лонни, — причина для встречи с Хордаком должна быть веской. Мы должны приносить пользу, только это его и волнует. Катра стала бесполезна — сам видишь, что с ней стало. Таков он есть.

Она продолжала вслух настаивать на своем, но Кайл быстро потерял нить разговора, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Солдаты Хордака должны приносить пользу… Чем Кайлу платить за жизнь Рогелио?

В голове промелькнул знакомый образ: темнокожий улыбчивый паренек в коротком топе.  
_— Вы должны быть героями, верно?_

_— Это война, Кайл…_

Кайл нахмурился. Верно, война.

***

Две луковицы, капелька эссенции Сердцецвета, настойка из растущих в ее саду цветов… Затем медленно помешать пару минут, вскипятить на открытом огне. Вот и все. Зелье готово.  
Перфюма пальцем коснулась готового отвара, чтобы попробовать его на вкус, и кивнула, довольная результатом.

— И зачем ты так корпишь над этим зельем?

Она чуть не подпрыгнула от страха и чудом не уронила склянку, потом развернулась и бросила недовольный взгляд на вошедшую принцессу.

— Мермиста, ты меня напугала!

Принцесса морей только глаза закатила и обессиленно упала на пуфик.

— Я ведь серьезно. Ты два раза в день его готовишь, а еще и мазь.

— Мне не трудно, правда. Его долго готовить не нужно.

— Меня не процесс интересует. Почему ты над этим корпишь?

Перелив зелье в бутылочку, Перфюма вопросительно взглянула на Мермисту, ожидая продолжения фразы.

— Из-за нее у тебя больше нет королевства…

— Ах, так ты об этом, — погрустнев, ответила Перфюма.

Несколько месяцев назад Катра руководила войсками, захватившими Плюмерию. Ордынцы застали их врасплох, напав посреди ночи, не дав оправиться после столкновения в мертвом Шепчущем Лесу. Восставшие не успели вовремя… Плюмерия была небольшим королевством, но оказалась важной стратегической точкой между Солинией и Яркой Луной.  
Они должны были защитить королевство.

— Никто ведь не погиб, мы сбежали вовремя и…

— Не увиливай, ты ведь все равно затаила обиду.

— Нет, то есть… Немного, но ты только взгляни на нее, — пожала плечами Перфюма, — те, кого она считала своими, отвернулись от нее. Ей сейчас гораздо хуже, чем нам.

— Прошлого это не изменит.

— Да, но, как и сказала Адора, мы должны быть выше ненависти. Я не хочу стыдиться своих поступков на войне спустя годы после ее окончания. Будущие поколения должны запомнить нас героинями безо всякой лжи и недомолвок.

— История пишется победителями, так что, если мы победим, рассказать можно будет, что угодно.

— Конечно, но проблема в том, что для меня это неправильно, — хмыкнула Перфюма.

— Как хочешь, — снова закатила глаза Мермиста, — из-за нее я лишилась королевства: этого я простить не могу. Как и все те ужасы, что мы пережили по ее вине.

— Значит, ты будешь голосовать против нее?

— Наверное.

— Только не говори Адоре: она сильно расстроится.

— Чего не говорить? — от внезапного окрика обе принцессы вздрогнули. Перфюма вскочила на ноги, слишком быстро, чтобы это смотрелось убедительно, но Адора ничего не заподозрила, Мермиста же обильно покраснела.

— Эм… Ничего страшного, просто… — взглядом она попросила Мермисту помочь ей выкрутиться.

— Меня слегка подташнивает, — быстро спохватилась Мермиста, — вырвало пару раз, а еще слабость какая-то. Странно как-то.

— Ты же не беременна, нет? — подколола ее Перфюма.

— Что? Точно нет, поверь мне.

Мермиста фыркнула, от улыбок подруг ее щеки только пуще порозовели. Она вышла из комнаты, ворча себе под нос.

— Я вообще за зельем для Катры пришла, — вдоволь насмеявшись, сказала Адора.

— Сегодня я пойду с тобой. Нужно проверить, что там с раной, — сказала она, захватив с собой зелье и аптечку.

Больше за весь путь от лагеря до темницы они не произнесли ни слова. Краем глаза Адора заприметила, что Перфюма, пусть и храбрилась, на деле нервничала перед встречей с узницей.  
Ее сложно было винить. Из всех принцесс вероятно только Адора не боялась приблизиться к командующей силами Орды, и то из-за давнего знакомства с ней. Жаль, царапины, оставленные на ее спине жестоким напоминанием, от старой дружбы с Катрой меньше не саднили.  
Когда они подошли к камере, Катра мгновенно вперилась глазами в Перфюму и не отводила настороженного взгляда с принцессы, от чего та сильнее испугалась. И как Адора вообще могла заходить к ней по два раза на дню?

— Эй, Катра… Принцесса Перфюма пришла посмотреть на твою спину.

В ответ она удостоилась небольшого кивка. Хороший знак: Катра не намерена расцарапать Перфюме лицо, стоит той приблизиться. Стражница открыла дверь и принцессы проскользнули внутрь.  
Катра встала и вновь подняла взгляд на Перфюму, ожидая ее слов.

— Эм… — принцесса не могла унять дрожь в теле. Камера была крохотная, что если кошка решится напасть? У Перфюмы была магия, но какой от растений прок в темном подвале, а у Адоры и меча с собой нет…  
Аптечка выскользнула у нее из рук и распахнулась перед Катрой. Та пришла в ужас и яростно завертела хвостом от одного вида лежащих в сумке игл.

— Чего это вы удумали? — зашипела она. Перфюма в страхе отступила, Адора же быстро схватила Катру за руки, не позволяя ей приблизиться к принцессе.

— Это на всякий случай, Катра. Если этого не понадобится, то мы ими пользоваться не будем.

— Не нужно, я в норме. Не подходи ко мне с ЭТИМ! — она угрожающе указала сначала на иглы, а после — на Перфюму.

— Давай ты присядешь, ладно? — рука Адоры соскользнула на талию Катры, и принцесса развернула ее. Катра не стала противиться, но не сводила с Перфюмы пронзительного взгляда, пока не оказалась повернута к ней спиной. Адора усадила ее на пол, попутно шепча ей на ухо успокаивающие слова, в которые Катра, впрочем, не особо вслушивалась.  
Перфюма сглотнула и присела. Она положила рядом с собой аптечку и тяжело вздохнула, прежде чем приступить к осмотру.  
— Хорошо. Сейчас я только осмотрю рану, и все. Ты не могла бы снять рубашку?

Катра не ответила, выразив недовольство взмахом хвоста, однако спорить не решилась. От Перфюмы не укрылось, как на щеках Адоры вспыхнул румянец. Она мысленно рассмеялась, а на душе стало немного легче, будто часть тяжкого груза упала с плеч. Она справится.

— Отлично, уже выглядит намного лучше! Ты хорошо над ней поработала, Адора!

— Спасибо, — ответила Адора, глядя куда угодно, но только не на ухмыляющуюся Катру.

Как только ее коснулись нежные ладони Перфюмы, Катра резко изменилась в лице. Она почти зашипела, но Адора сжала ее руки, предупреждая неприятный поворот событий.

— Болит уже не так сильно?

— Не так… — неохотно ответила Катра.

— Вот и хорошо… Эм… Мне придется сделать кое-что неприятное.

— Сказала же: никаких игл! — крикнула Катра.

— Нет, нет, клянусь, никаких игл! — Перфюма показала руки, чтобы убедить Катру в своей честности, — но нужно… Соскрести омертвевшую кожу. Ее не так много, рана уже не так глубока, однако оставить как есть нельзя, иначе есть риск занести инфекцию.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Катра, послушай, — Адора обхватила ее лицо, стараясь укротить бушующую в Катре ярость, ведь та терпеть не могла походы к врачу, и докторов боялась до одури, — как только мы закончим, твою рану останется только мазать и дезинфецировать. Это один неприятный шаг, раз — и готово.

— Угу, еще у меня есть особая восстанавливающая мазь, я нанесу ее на место омертвевшей кожи, чтобы ускорить процесс заживления.

После нескольких секунд переглядок с Адорой Катра сделала то, чего никто из принцесс не ожидал — она тихо всхлипнула.

— Тогда давай скорее.

Она потянула Адору за рубашку, та поняла намек и придвинулась ближе к Катре, чтобы она смогла спрятать лицо у нее на груди. Адора кивнула Перфюме, показывая, что ей можно приступать.

— Сначала я нанесу обезболивающий состав, потом будет немного щипать, но боль быстро исчезнет, и ты не почувствуешь ничего, кроме моих прикосновений.

Ухо Катры дернулось. Пусть начинает уже.  
Перфюма начала обрабатывать рану, Адора из своего положения видела все ее действия и, признаться честно, выглядело оно жутко неприятно.  
От первого прикосновения Катра дернулась. Она застонала от боли, крепко схватила Адору за бока, разрывая когтями хрупкую ткань, ее хвост взвился в воздух и обрушился на лицо Перфюмы хлестким ударом.

— Ты не можешь… успокоить свой хвост?

— Не могу, тупорылая… — зашипела Катра, — твое хреново обезболивающее не помогает.

— Прости, но этот не такой эффективный как тот, который от боли при иглоукалывании. Ты же сама попросила не использовать иглы.

Перфюма продолжила. В течении пятнадцати минут она срывала мертвую кожу со спины Катры, в чем ей мешал постоянно вертящийся хвост.

Дрожащим комком Катра все больше прижималась к Адоре. Та спокойно гладила ее по затылку, однако Катра вряд ли чувствовала хоть что-то, кроме обжигающей шею боли.  
Наконец Перфюма с гордостью осмотрела спину Катры, довольная проделанной работой. Спина сияла от втертой в кожу мази. Через две недели будет как новенькая. Она собрала принадлежности и упаковала аптечку.

— Не забывай пить зелье, Катра. Дважды в день, утром и вечером.

Она встала, помахала Адоре и вышла из камеры.

— Спасибо, Перфюма.

Обе принцессы широко раскрыли глаза и недоверчиво уставились на Катру. Она приоткрыла голубой глаз и взглянула на Перфюму с толикой благодарности, скрытой под пеленой задетой гордости.

— Не за что, Катра, — улыбнулась Перфюма.

Она ушла, удовлетворенная этим разговором.

Какое-то время они просидели неподвижно, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Адора не решила, что так продолжать нельзя: иначе Катра простудиться. Она аккуратно отодвинула от себя Катру и передала ей захваченный из собственной (уничтоженной почти до основания) комнаты свитер. Просторнее, мягче, теплее, чем тюремная рубашка, а еще на нем был вышит улыбчивый единорог.

— А узникам положено такое носить?

— Перфюма разрешила. Так лучше для твоей раны, — Адора гордо приподняла подбородок, явно провоцируя Катру на колкий или язвительный ответ.

— Как скажешь, принцесса, — с усмешкой ответила Катра. Пока она примеряла свитер, Адора позволила себе погрузиться в воспоминания о былом.

— Помнишь, как ты в детстве боялась врачей?

— Черт. Шедоу Вивер заставляла меня сдавать кровь. Бррр…

— Ну не скажи. Только когда ей удавалось тебя поймать.

Ухмылка. Ловким котенком Катра с легкостью скакала по трубам и пряталась в самых потаенных уголках Зоны Страха, доводя Шедоу Вивер до белого каления. Из-за ее гнева страх Катры перед врачами только усилился, особенно это касалось уколов.

— Приятное воспроминание… — прошептала Катра, но ее улыбка тут же померкла. Она сжала колени и отвела взгляд. Что произошло? Чем она опечалена? Ностальгия? Или что похуже?

— Без них мы бы там не выжили.

— Особенно я, — пробормотала Катра.

— Ты все еще злишься?

— Из-за твоего ухода? Говорила же: это оказалось благословением. Пока Хордак не предал меня.

— Я не об этом… — пытаясь подобрать слова начала Адора, Катра с ожиданием подняла на нее взгляд, — ты злишься, потому что я долго не могла увидеть истинную суть Орды, несмотря на то, как с тобой обращались?

Ее ушки замерли, по рукам прошла дрожь.  
Адора неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу. Действия Катры были ей непонятны, так что снова заговорить она решилась не сразу.

— Ты, — сглотнула Катра, — когда ты поняла?

— Увы, не сразу, — она пожала плечами, — в последний год я о многом размышляла. О жизни в Орде, как мы с Шедоу Вивер относились к тебе… До меня не сразу дошло, что твой опыт разительно отличается от моего.

_Это неправильно… Они лгали нам, манипулировали нами…_

_— Ха! До тебя только дошло?_

— Я пыталась понять, где между нами пролегла черта…

_Ты не защищала меня! Ты бы никогда не рискнула теплым местечком под крылом Шедоу Вивер!_

_— Неважно, что они делают с нами, пока мы вместе._

— И? Чего надумала?

_Ты хотела, чтобы я нуждалась в тебе, была слабой, податливой, ведь любому герою нужны помощники, верно?_

_— Я никогда не желала, чтобы ты осталась в тени!_

— Я и вправду оставила тебя ради парочки незнакомцев, которых повстречала пару часов назад… Но на то были причины, о которых я сожалеть не стану.

Катра нахмурилась и попыталась ее перебить, но Адору упрямо продолжила свою речь.

— Однако я жила бок о бок с тобой столько лет, но так и не заметила, что с тобой происходило.

Катра замолчала.

— Мне кажется, тебе было нужно какое-то время побыть вдали от меня, чтобы… найти себя. Мне же понадобилось пересмотреть свою жизнь, свои мотивы и ценности. Сожалею только, что это дошло до вражды.

— Мы обе выбрали свой путь.

За ее резким тоном слышалась искренняя печаль. Еще далеко не все было высказано, не все им удалось обсудить, но Катра слишком устала, чтобы продолжать спор. Следующие полчаса они провели безмолвно, пока Адора не ушла, пообещав прийти утром с лечебным зельем.  
И Катра впервые за столько времени поверила, что Адора исполнит свое обещание.


	12. Chapter 12

Яркую Луну вновь озарил солнечный свет. С грандиозного сражения, перевернувшего ход войны, прошло всего пять дней, но по ощущениям Адоры они оказались настоящей вечностью. Она обдумывала собственную жизнь по новой (не впервые уже) из-за многочисленных грязных тайн, открывшихся подобно гнойным нарывам, приведших к наступлению новой эпохи в ее жизни, где все противоречили сами себе.  
Особенно ее беспокоила одна определенная узница, не покидавшая ее мысли, куда бы Адора не отправилась.

Неделю назад она и представить не могла, как изменятся их отношения. Смертельные враги, что и пары секунд не могли провести рядом без драки, превратились в двух, измученных суровой реальностью бывших подруг, признающих свои проблемы и… медленно, но верно, по кирпичику отстраивающих фундамент былой дружбы. Особенных результатов ждать пока рано, но теперь у них появилась надежда на примирение.  
На нее уже можно опереться. К тому же так можно легко отвлечься от иных мыслей, что крутились в голове безумной каруселью, не позволяя заснуть по ночам. Война. Будущее Восстания. Скрытая Анджеллой история. Правда о рунных камнях… Правда о ней самой… О принцессе из внешнего космоса. Пришелице.

Со вздохом она повезла в замок пустую телегу. Чтобы убить время она вызвалась в форме Ши-Ры отвезти еду, которую королева предложила в качестве дара жителям новой деревушки, только построенной в глубине Шепчущего Леса. Пары часов хватило, чтобы добраться до деревни, помочь ее жителям с постройкой домов и вернуться обратно.  
Подойдя ко входу в замок, она поставила телегу рядом с остальными. Ими еще не раз воспользуются при доставке продовольствия в соседние городки и деревни.  
Адора вернулась к своему облику и направилась к лагерю, где уже воцарился радостный гул и суетливая, но слаженная работа. Увидев счастливо махающих ей друзей, она сонно потерла глаза. Стоит вырваться из потока раздумий, обуревавших ее все утро.  
Назад в реальность.  
Они с Глиммер обменялись улыбками, но что-то очевидно сдерживало радость подруги: ее ухмылка была явно не такой жизнерадостной как обычно.

Между ними назревал серьезный разговор. Понятно, что из-за Катры в их отношениях зародилась брешь. Боу с поразительной легкостью понял причину ее привязанности к бывшей подруге (или просто решил ее не расстраивать), Глиммер же было куда труднее примириться с этой мыслью. Ее разум и сердце принадлежали Восстанию. Ее друзья, семья — вся ее жизнь была здесь, в Восстании она смогла реализовать себя в качестве лидера. Она всем сердцем желала защищать других, а потому ей непросто было понять, как Адора может хорошо относиться к той, что уже не раз пыталась их уничтожить.

— Адора! Не уделишь мне минутку, дорогая?

Видно не судьба ей этим утром поговорить с Глиммер.

— Конечно, Кастаспелла, — она с извинением посмотрела на Глиммер, но та только отмахнулась и выставила вверх большой палец.

Она последовала с королевой Мистакора ко входу в замок, однако вместо того, чтобы войти в главный зал, они свернули налево, к колонне Лунного Камня. Весь путь Кастаспелла без умолку в красочных подробностях описывала, как ладно идет восстановление замка, как оживает Щепчущий Лес, какие преимущества они обрели в борьбе с Хордаком.  
Адора слушающая вполуха, с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой, все не решалась поинтересоваться, зачем собственно Кастаспелла ее позвала. В конце-концов они оказались у Лунного Камня, чей яркий свет защищал королевство и обволакивал их теплом.

— Ну разве он не прекрасен? — глаза Кастаспеллы заслезились.

— Верно, — она прикрыла, успокоившись под нежным покровом силы рунного камня.

— Не думала, что вновь увижу его во всем великолепии.

Адора внимательно посмотрела на нее.

— Мне пока с трудом даются наши новые силы, — призналась она, — так сильно дух захватывает.

— Все нормально. Через пару недель все вы разберетесь.

Все еще раздумывая над истинной целью этого разговора (число вариантов уже перевалило за пару десятков), Адора ждала ответа от королевы.

— Завтра мы с чародеями вернемся в Мистакор для подготовки судебного заседания, — пытливо взглянула на нее Кастаспелла, — Анджелла сказала, что ты отказываешься от своего места среди присяжных, чтобы выступать от имени командующей Орды.

— Все верно. Я буду говорить в пользу _Катры_, — ответила она, сделав акцент на имени.

— Хорошо. Я лишь хотела удостовериться, что ты осознаешь свой поступок. Ты знаешь, как работает суд в таких делах?

— Ага. Глиммер мне все объяснила. В присяжных будут заседать семеро чародеев, трое из которых принадлежат к Верховному совету, семь принцесс и семь жителей из как минимум трех разных королевств. Еще один чародей будет осуществлять порядок на заседании, следить за соблюдением законов, а еще двое будут говорить. Один — от имени обвинения, а другой в защиту Катры.

— К тому же, — с кивком указала Кастаспелла, — каждая сторона имеет право вызывать свидетелей при условии, что их количество с обеих сторон будет равным. Раз за Катру будешь свидетельствовать только ты, то и обвинению придется выбрать свидетеля. Только одного.

Кажется, все честно. Заверения Катры о том, что честной игры ждать не стоит всплыли в памяти, но, честно говоря, Адора не видела в этой системе никакого подвоха. Единственным _небольшим_ препятствием будет убедить большую часть присяжных, что Катра _заслуживает_ снисхождения и будет полезна Восстанию.

— Могу я спросить, дорогая? Почему ты готова так далеко зайти ради нее после всего?

И сколько еще людей спросят об этом?

— Я не считаю ее… плохим человеком. Она — солдат, воспитанный для сражений, служащий своей стороне. У нее нет высоких идеалов, она лишь стремится доказать, чего стоит. Ей просто не повезло оказаться не на той стороне…

— Она же видела, как ты избрала верный путь. У нее была куча возможностей признать зло, что совершает Орда, но она решила продолжить путь по стезе тьмы.

Орда — зло… Катра это усвоила с самого детства. С самой первой угрозы, слетевшей с уст Шедоу Вивер.   
Злодеяния для Катры не ассоциировались со стыдом или порицанием. Они были… частью ее жизни. Справедливость не имела для нее значения.

_Неважно, что они делают с нами, пока мы вместе._

Только собственное выживание и выживание любимых имели для Катры смысл. Слова Шедоу Вивер, которые она произнесла несколько дней назад, находясь в соседней с Адорой камере, оказались правдой.

— Все куда сложнее.

Чем они с Адорой отличались друг от друга? Она страдала в разы меньше Катры, но жизнь в Орде в любом случае нельзя было назвать счастливой.

_Ничего этого бы не было, останься ты здесь._

Шедоу Вивер.

Эта женщина вырастила из Адоры идеального капитана ради выполнения собственных планов, чтобы свершить отмщение. Катре же она позволяла жить, пока та не вертелась под ногами.

— Это не оправдание ее действиям, — мягко произнесла Кастаспелла, выдернув Адору из размышлений, — однако я верю, что благодаря тебе мы сумеем взглянуть на нее по-новому.

Королева с улыбкой развернулась обратно к замку.

— Кастаспелла, разрешите спросить…

— Да, милая, что такое?

— Что произошло между вами и Катришкой?

Она удивилась, а затем встревоженно отвела взгляд.

— Мы с Анджеллой ведь уже объясняли, — попыталась отговориться она, — я не горжусь тем, как мы себя повели по отношению к ней и ее народу.

По внимательному взгляду Адоры она, впрочем, поняла, что двумя словами ей не отделаться. Тяжело вздохнув, она опустилась на скамью под Лунным камнем.

— Раньше Магокошки не уступали Мистакору в плане политического влияния. Естественно мы могли работать вместе во имя процветания нашего мира, но также неудивительно, что мы нередко сталкивались лбами касательно методов.

— Вы тысячу лет игнорировали их…

— Не так уж долго между нами _стояли противоречия_, — усмехнулась Кастаспелла, — согласно историческим летописям из библиотеки Мистакора несколько королев Полумесяца неплохо с нами ладили, если не веришь, то я могу предоставить тебе доступ к нашим архивам, как ты прибудешь в Мистакор, чтобы присутствовать на суде.

— Благодарю…

— Что касается Катришки, то она была неумолима… Она бы не оставила нас в покое, — Кастаспелла припоминала былые обиды, — все настаивала на том, что планета оказалась поражена смертельной болезнью, что для ее спасения необходимо единство рунных камней и новый альянс…

— И оказалась права.

Лицо Кастаспеллы скривилось в непонятной гримасе, но затем ее глаза заполнила печаль.

— Верно… Она во многом оказалась права. Поверь, Адора, мы поняли это на горьком опыте. Она ведь и о Хордаке нас предупреждала, но мы отмахнулись от ее слов, приняв ее мрачные предсказания за суеверия, которые она повторяла с тех пор, как взошла на трон… Тем не менее, Хордак предал нас, как она и предсказывала… Позже он уничтожил Магокошек… К тому же эрозия продолжила поражать почву, превращая ранее плодородные земли в настоящую пустыню. Мрачные предсказания Катришки сбывались.

— Почему же тогда вы остались в стороне после ее смерти? Вы тоже могли помочь Альянсу!

— Мы не желали еще больше вмешиваться в магический баланс планеты, которые уже был нарушен. В наших Священных Писаниях и летописях не раз отмечалось, что попытки управлять балансом приводят к еще большему его искажению. Единство рунных камней было как никогда хрупким… Мой брат, король Майка, выразил несогласие с решениями совета и, собрав войска первого Альянса, поспешил на помощь к Анджелле и… погиб.

— Кто автор этого Священного Писания? — Адоре, конечно, стоило проявить больше сочувствия, все-таки Кастаспелла поделилась с ней своим горем, но вспыхнувшее внутри из-за последних слов королевы любопытство пересилило.

— Разумеется, чародеи, жившие во времена Великого Хаоса, — удивившись невежеству Адоры, отметила она, — именно они сплотили выживших и привели наш мир к процветанию. В их заслуги также входит изобретения способов анализа магической энергии, используемых и по сей день.

Великий Хаос…

Его вызвала Мара. Предыдущая Ши-Ра.

— Пророчество о возвращении Ши-Ры тоже было произнесено в их времена. Мы всегда знали о твоем скором появлении. Оно было предначертано.

За этими словами последовала улыбка от Кастаспеллы. И вот опять. Все та же непоколебимая вера, которой среди повстанцев мог похвастаться каждый второй.  
Подобное шло вразрез с взглядами Адоры, поэтому она вновь возвела в сердце стену.

— А послушай вы Катришку, то могли бы избежать разорения… и смерти короля Майки.

— Я… Мы знаем. Словами не передать, как бы я хотела повернуть время вспять, вернуть из мертвых Катришку и всех Магокошек. Я бы лично попросила у нее прощения.

— Может, ради нее вы сможете найти в своем сердце сочувствие к ее наследнице… — куда мягче произнесла Адора, на что Кастспелла с усмешкой подняла брови.

— Если и на суде ты будешь говорить так, то шансы Катры могут оказаться неожиданно высоки.

***

Энтрапта сжала правую руку в кулак. Пульсирующая боль, которой поначалу сопровождалось использование новой конечности медленно, но верно отступала. Она раскрыла ладонь и пошевелила пальцами.  
Идеальная синхронизация мозговой деятельности и двигательных процессов. Невероятная работа. Она бы испытала искреннее восхищение не будь этот «подарок» столь навязанным.  
Она взяла отвертку, чтобы открыть отсек устройства, иначе ей не понять, как оно функционирует. Изучение возможных эффектов руки не просто интересовала ее, это было вопросом жизни и смерти.

_— Оно свяжет тебя со мной_, — так сказал Хордак.

Но каким образом? На этот вопрос Хордак не дал ответа. В первую очередь она проверила новую руку на наличие микрофона, камеры или шпионских программ, но пока ничего не обнаружила. Теперь нужно проанализировать устройство изнутри и провести парочку тестов, чтобы разобраться в работе механизма.  
В конце-концов, Хордак сам приказал ей изучить магию его планеты для разработки новых орудий, а значит ей придется с чего-то начать.

— Чем занимаешься? — Энтрапта вздрогнула. Скорпия, нависнув над ее плечом, внимательно всматривалась в аппарат. При взгляде на руку любопытство в ее глазах уступило место тщательно сдерживаемой ярости, — пытаешься снять ее?

— Нет, изучаю.

Она посмотрела на Скорпию, которая мгновенно сделала вид, что оживленно изучает строки числового кода на экране компьютера. Нервничать Скорпии было несвойственно, Энтрапта никогда не видела ее такой расстроенной, однако подруга уже который день с самого происшествия с рукой избегала Хордака: честно признавалась, что вряд ли сможет удержать язык за зубами или не броситься в бой, сверкая клешнями, при виде его морды. А пару ночей назад во время регулярного осмотра вентиляции Энтрапта услышала, как Скорпия рыдает в подушку.  
Энтрапта, честно говоря, не понимала, почему Скорпия разозлилась прежде всего на саму себя, однако, спросив ее об этом признала, что тоже бы расстроилась случись такое с ее подругой.  
К тому же проблема Катры и туманное будущее все еще нависали над ними… Эти потрясения почти сломили дух Скорпии.

— Как продвигается этот твой… Проект с храмом?

Так Скорпия назвала проект Энтрапты по извлечению данных из кристаллов.

— Если не найду волос потомка Первых, то так и останусь в тупике.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это — ключ к разгадке?

— Здесь все написано, смотри, — она с невероятной быстротой стучала по клавишам. Кристаллы отреагировали на ее старания небольшой вспышкой, но и та вскоре угасла, — видишь, я не могу получить доступ, а вот тут, если расшифровать код, можно заметить индикатор, указывающий на то, что Первые — ключ к полной расшифровке.

— Так они же мертвы!

— Я задавалась вопросом… — призадумалась Энтрапта, — так ли это? У нас нет данных даже об их видовой принадлежности. Они, должно быть, обладали огромной силой и мудростью раз смогли создать целую планету. Мне тяжело поверить, что они не наблюдают за ней и поныне.

— Таким образом, — покачала головой Скорпия, — они бессмертны или вроде того?

— Бессмертные!!! — волосы Энтрапты резко щелкнули, она захлопала в ладоши.

— Скорпия! Бессмертные! — она приподнялась с помощью волос и потрясла подругу за плечи.

— Да, я так и сказала.

— Неужели не понимаешь? Королева Анджелла — бессмертная! Как я могла забыть?! Если среди нас и есть потомки Первых, то это точно _она_! Ха-ха-ха! Это просто потрясающе!

— Понятно, отличная работа, Энтрапта! Вот только… Как ты достанешь ее волос? В сражении ее еще сложнее схватить, чем принцесс. У нее ведь есть… крылья и все такое.

— Я могу помочь.

Принцессы замерли, затем они медленно развернулись. Охранник, вышедший из тени, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, зашел в лабораторию.

— Ах, привет! — натянуто улыбнулась Скорпия. — Не знала, что кто-то услышит, но мы точно не обсуждали никакой секретный проект. Мы просто хотели устроить вечеринку в честь повышения Октавии…

— Хватит, капитан Скорпия. Ложь — не ваша сильная сторона, — несколько дрожащим голосом произнес охранник, снимая шлем.

— Кайл?!

Паренек закатил глаза. Признаться, подобная реакция на его решительные поступки уже поднадоела. Он бросил взгляд за спину Скорпии. Энтрапта слегка заинтересованно смотрела на него.

— Вам правда стоит быть поаккуратнее. Хорошо, что только я подслушал вас, а если бы кто из солдат узнал.

Не слушая всяческие отрицания Скорпии по поводу существования проекта, Кайл выискал в уголке стул. Он комфортно устроился на нем и оглянулся. Уж сколько раз он видел эту комнату из-за вентиляционной решетки, но зайти сюда решился впервые. Он только-только вышел из тени.

— Итак, принцесса Энтрапта, — он попытался придать своему обычному голосу загадочности, что, впрочем, получилось так себе, — я слышал, вам нужен волос королевы Анджеллы.

— Или Глиммер. Ну, сам знаешь, ее дочки. Уверена, что на ней тоже сработает, хотя волос королевы был бы лучше.

— Я достану, но мне нужно кое-что взамен, — кивнул Кайл.

Девушки обменялись взглядами, но не сказали ни слова.

— Я знаю, что ты изучаешь технику Хордака, поэтому… — выдохнул он, — мне нужно, чтобы ты вылечила Рогелио до следующей недели.

— А это кто?

— Кадет, потерявший обе ноги в последней битве. Сейчас он в коме. По словам доктора, только магия Хордака сможет разбудить его… но Октавия приказала отключить его от аппаратуры.

Энтрапта широко раскрыла глаза, стоящая с ней рядом Скорпия в ужасе прикрыла рот клешней. Однако Кайл быстро опустил взгляд, не желая утопать в их жалости.

— Почему ты не обратился прямо к нему? К Хордаку?

— Я думал об этом.

Еще бы не думать. Ночами не спал, глядел в одну точку на потолке, полностью погрузившись в навязчивые мысли и жуткие образы. У него было, что предложить Хордаку в обмен на жизнь Рогелио. Их дружба с Боу могла бы стать отличной почвой для слива информации или манипуляций со стороны Орды. Теперь к этому добавились секреты Энтрапты, которые Кайл также мог выдать.  
Скрытое наблюдение из тени дало свои плоды, наделило влиянием, которым он, кадет-неудачник, и не помыслил бы обладать. Раз уж пришло время использовать накопленную информацию, то необходимо сделать выбор.

Предать Боу или выдать Энтрапту ради себя?

Или же… воспользоваться ими обоими за спиной Хордака?

— Не хочу, чтобы он запомнил меня, его благосклонность дорого обходится. Я желаю остаться в тени.

— И как ты добудешь волос?! — спросила Скорпия, в голосе которой сквозило недоверие.

— Это уже моя проблема, но поверьте: к концу недели он будет у вас.

Скорпия довольно ухмыльнулась и подтолкнула Энтрапту локтем, призывая ту принять решение, но ученая пока не решалась дать ответ.

Умение заключать сделки определенно не входило в список ее талантов. Этим заведовала Катра, способная находить изобретениям Энтрапты лучшее применение. Сама Энтрапта лишь конструировала механизмы и раскрывала тайны.

Как бы поступила на ее месте бывшая командующая?

— Докажи, что справишься, и тогда я сразу начну разработку лекарства.

— Как насчет… — Кайл задумчиво почесал затылок, — информации о местонахождении Катры от повстанцев?

Скорпия ахнула. И без слов понятно, что Энтрапте нужно принять сделку.

— Ты поддерживаешь связь с кем-то из них, я права? — подняла бровь Энтрапта.

— Вы принимаете предложение или нет?

Рассмотрев у себя в голове возможные варианты, она пришла к выводу, что принять сделку полностью в ее интересах. Мало возможных положительных результатов исследования, информации, раскрытие которой без волоса невозможно, так у нее еще появилась возможность узнать местоположение Катры, а позже найти способ связаться с ней, чтобы обсудить результаты. Первая необходимость.  
Тем не менее, Кайл обещал узнать у _повстанцев_ о произошедшем с Катрой. Не ее точное местонахождение. Что если принцессы упустили ее? Потеряли след? Да и полностью довериться Кайлу было рискованно. Он только спросит того, с кем связывается? Что если тот откажет?  
Репутация Кайла оставляла желать лучшего. Его не считали хорошим бойцом… или, в принципе, полезным. Зато… он показал себя, как отличный шпион. Стоило обратить на это внимание и записать куда-нибудь.  
В конце-концов, Энтрапта поразмыслила и над своей частью договора. Сможет ли она вылечить Рогелио? Со скоростью ее учебы проблем не возникало, но техномагию она практиковала впервые. С кадетом она была почти не знакома, но видимо паренек в коме для него очень важен.  
Если она провалится… Кайл разозлится. Нет ничего хуже, чем злить солдата, выяснившего об ее проекте куда больше, чем кажется.  
Вероятность провала высилась над вероятностью успеха высокой скалой.  
Но успех… откроет путь к знаниям.

— Я согласна.

***

Кастаспелла уж думала, что этот день никогда не закончится.  
На Яркую Луну опустилась тихая ночь, однако, прислушавшись, можно было услышать скрип обуви чародейки и ее племянницы, шагающих по коридору. Напряжение, эхом отдающееся от стен, нарастало с каждой секундой и достигло пика, когда они столкнулись с двумя размытыми фигурами.

— Наконец-то вы пришли.

Дверь открылась. Анджелла кивком пригласила их войти.

— Что произошло? — спросила Кастаспелла.

Все принцессы собрались вокруг стоящей в центре комнаты кровати.  
На которой лежала потерявшая сознание, смертельно бледная Мермиста.  
— Нам нужна ваша помощь.


	13. Chapter 13

_Тело распирает от невыносимого жара. Горит некогда цветущая долина, ветви деревьев, чьи кроны укрывали от зноя, дома, на постройку которых ушло столько сил. Смертоносный дым заполняет легкие, вызывая хриплый кашель. Глаза против воли слезятся. Из глотки вылетает полный первобытного страха крик. Почему она оказалась одна-одинешенька в пылающем аду? Что происходит? В тяжелом мерзостном дыму виднеется фигура, она приближается. Высокая… Ее переполняет страх, вынуждая бежать, свернуться в клубочек за ближайшим камнем. Поздно. Заметили. Алые рубины глаз, чей взгляд выворачивает наизнанку. Душераздирающий рев и кромешная тьма._

Катра резко поднялась на постели, тяжело дыша, по коже градом лился ледяной пот. Она медленно провела руками по вискам в попытке остановить головокружение. Так прошло несколько минут, пока звучное сердцебиение наконец не вернулось в нормальный ритм.  
Только отзвук боли в спине и мог удержать ее на плаву, не дать вновь провалиться в смертельную ловушку сна.

Что за странное _видение…_ Настолько реальное, что Катра быстро осмотрела камеру лишь бы убедиться, что жуткие алые глаза не наблюдает за ней из темного угла. Ничего. Она совершенно одна. Почти жаль, что стражница не решилась остаться у камеры и составить ей компанию: было бы не так страшно. Говорить и не нужно, лишь бы кто-то стоял рядом, отгоняя кошмары прочь.

Немного успокоившись, Катра поднялась на ноги и подняла взгляд на узкое окно, перегороженное металлическими решетками — единственным препятствием между ней и свободой. Она наклонилась, встала в стойку и подпрыгнула, тут же цепляясь за решетки, найдя таким образом опору, когти на нижних лапах оставили на каменной стене паутину трещин.

В окошке она смогла краем глаза разглядеть долину, до сих пор заваленную камнями и ветками. До рассвета еще оставалось время, но кому как не полукошке уметь ориентироваться в темноте.

Она выпустила коготь на большом пальце и начала тихонько водить им прямо над металлом, буквально выцарапывая себе путь наружу. Время от времени Катра бросала осторожный взгляд через плечо, чтобы не пропустить приближение стражи. Если ее застукают… Хотя вряд ли. Минула почти неделя ее заточения, а на скрипы так никто и не явился.  
Разве же не глупость? Эти повстанцы слишком доверчивы.

В Зоне Страха заключенные все время находились под пристальными взглядами камер, а в случае их поломки или технических неполадок у камер выставлялись охранники, чтобы не допустить побега узников.

Впрочем, а смысл жаловаться? Катре это только на руку. Если так пойдет и дальше, то она сумеет сбежать до суда.

Предчувствие скорого суда смешивалось с мыслями об одной блондинке, которая, несмотря на всеобщие (и самой Катры в том числе) протесты, решила выступить в ее защиту.  
Как на это отреагировать Катра еще не определилась.  
Так-то она не раз порывалась поразмыслить над этим, но все не решалась. Внутренности от подобных раздумий скручивало тугим узлом, хвост дергался из стороны в сторону, а сердце подобно снаряду стучало в груди, намереваясь вырваться из оков тела.  
Во имя Эфирии, зачем Адоре оно надо?!

Прежняя Адора, превыше всего ценившая порядок и справедливость, исчезла, оставив Катру наедине с абсолютно новой личностью. Иначе и быть не могло. Раньше Адора бы презирала ее всей душой или хотя бы не стала вмешиваться в всю эту судебную канитель. Катра весь прошлый год только и делала, что сражалась с ней, причиняла ей боль, задевала за живое, понемногу уничтожая Восстание. Все ради того, что Адора ее возненавидела.  
Вот только ничего не вышло.  
Почему?!

— Ауч! — зашипела Катра: слишком сильно царапала, аж на коже осталась нелицеприятная отметина. Она взяла большой палец в рот, приглушая боль. Затем она вернулась к работе, но на всякий случай решила использовать вторую руку.

Тупая Адора.

Катра была вне себя от злости, очнувшись в темном тюремном подвале.  
Она почти опустилась до _умоляний_, лишь бы Адора не несла ее сюда. Но их главным сходством всегда было… неимоверное упрямство. Для обеих оно было вторым именем. А раз уж Адора решила, что в камере Катре будет безопаснее, чем раненой в лесу…  
Спорно, конечно, но ничего не попишешь.  
Катра не стала тратить время на осмотр камеры, изучение стражей и быстрый побег. Напротив, она решила старательно изображать спокойную, смиренную заключенную, чтобы у мятежников и мысли не возникло об увеличении числа охранников. Она точно справится, в этом нет никаких сомнений.

Или… их не было, пока Катра не осознала, как много радости ей приносит общение с Адорой. Она и просыпалась с первыми лучами солнца, как раз к очередному приходу Адоры, и вечерами сгорала от нетерпения, случись Адоре опаздывать.

Между ними по-прежнему сквозило напряжение, но эти разговоры… оставляли тепло в душе. Словно пузырь, полнившийся негативом, растущий день за днем весь последний год, наконец лопнул, подарив облегчение и… радость от повторного знакомства с Адорой.  
Неким образом Адора повзрослела. Пусть она все еще верила в высокие идеалы и утопичные идеи, но в то же время задавалась вопросами, анализировала их прошлые отношения, искренне пыталась понять… Между тем как Катра отказалась от их дружбы в тот день, в храме. Целый год прошел. _Глупая Адора_, все еще не оставившая надежд достучаться до Катры, доказать, что уход из Орды стоил того._ Глупая Адора_, даже после того, как Катра оборвала связывавшие их узы, она не сдалась, не забыла.

Иронично до безобразия.

Однако сейчас Катра (к своему величайшему неудовольствию, надо отметить) была приятно поражена изменениями в характере Адоры. Не только это, впрочем, стояло между ней и скорым побегом. Сердце сжималось в тиски от мысли, что ради побега из Яркой Луны ей придется оставить Адору.  
Что если подобное произойдет вновь? Адору вновь схватит Орда?  
И во второй раз ей так не повезет?

Если она вернется после войны и узнает, что Адора погибла? Нет… И думать забудь. Придется скрываться неподалеку. Но чем она тогда сможет помочь?

Может стоит проникнуть в Зону Страха и занять место Хордака? А что? Самое практичное и, что немаловажно, соблазнительное решение проблемы. Она явится по душу Хордака за подлое предательство и поведет Орду в бой при помощи подруг и верных соратников. Сила и отмщение. Как вкуснейший коктейль, отдающий сладостным ожиданием.  
Вот только, как быть с войной? Цели Хордака, все эти проекты, связанные с рунными камнями, Катру больше не влекли. Кем бы она не была: простым кадетом или командующей ордынскими войсками, захват мира во имя Орды всегда имел _первостепенное _значение…  
Раскрытые Адорой секреты, казалось бы, давно погребенные в пыльных библиотечных шкафах, изменили все.

Теперь у Катры появилось прошлое. Отнятое Хордаком.  
Она хотела, нет, должна была узнать больше о своей расе.  
_Магокошки…_

Все ли они мертвы? Вопреки здравому смыслу Катра надеялась, что это не так.  
После захвата власти в Орде она поднимет все архивы, выяснит, что было правдой, а что обросло легендарными подробностями. Не усомниться в словах Адоры нельзя. Их могли неверно передать или просто приврать.

Это навело ее на мысль о тех, кто раскрыл правду.  
Чародеи Мистакора.

Да уж, Катра их сразу невзлюбила. Интересно, так получилось, потому что их ненавидела последняя королева Катришка? Кто знает. Со слов Адоры они были теми еще любителями воду мутить, а их оправдания звучали жалко и подозрительно.  
Поразмыслив над текущей ситуацией, она пришла к выводу, что ни Восстание, ни чародеи, не позволят ей просто взять и захватить Зону Страха. Они сразу же нападут. Любыми средствами вынудят предстать перед судом Мистакора за военные преступления.

Однако Катра не собиралась сдаваться.

Пусть ей вновь придется вступить в схватку с повстанцами. И с Адорой.  
Катра с тяжелым вздохом отпустила решетку и спрыгнула на пол: ноги начали затекать. Она вновь устроилась на твердом матрасе, чтобы отдышаться. Голову переполняло от самых разных мыслей. Как же ее это бесило. В Орде Катра не позволяла себе бессмысленных раздумий: времени едва на естественные нужды хватало, но в этой темной камере, вынужденное бездействие окончательно довело… Заняться больше оказалось нечем.  
Она резко подпрыгнула, услыхав звук. До чувствительных ушей донесся голос — кто-то просил войти.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, перед взором Катры предстал страж, с поклоном впустивший в темницу… королеву Анджеллу.

Катра проморгалась, силясь понять, а не заснула ли она часом и не оказалась ли в иронично глупом сне, где сама королева снизошла до жалкой узницы. А королева меж тем дождалась принесшего ей удобный стул стража. Она благодарно улыбнулась, после чего солдат зажег факел и оставил ее наедине с Катрой.

Взгляд пурпурных глаз прошелся по видневшейся в камере фигуре. Впервые она смогла разглядеть Катру вблизи: по телу пробежали мурашки, зато упорно качавшее кровь сердце замедлило свой безудержный стук.  
От Катришки и не отличишь…

Острое лицо, обрамленное непослушной копной волос… и разноцветные глаза, обнажающие душу, словно переворачивая книжные страницы.  
Внезапно месяцами копившаяся в груди ненависть по отношению к бывшей командующей против воли начала испаряться.  
Анджелла откашлялась.

— Доброе утро. Как поживают твои раны?

— Хорошо.

Катра стояла неподвижно, даже хвост замер на месте. Она была начеку.

— Рада слышать, — вопреки ожиданиям Анджеллы, которая надеялась на встречный вопрос от Катры о цели королевского визита, бывший капитан Орды не произнесла ни слова. Все ясно. На попятную она не пойдет. Если Анджелле нужны ответы, то спрашивать придется самой.

— Ты действительно Магокошка… — задумчиво произнесла Анджелла, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, чем к Катре.

Ответом ей стала лишь слегка приподнятая бровь Катры. Она скрестила руки под грудью и облокотилась на стену. Снова воцарилась тишина.

— Должна признаться, когда ты еще была командующей Хордака, я боялась столкнуться с тобой в битве. Не из страха перед твоей силой, хотя я не стану отрицать, что мы не раз обливались холодным потом при встречах с войсками Орды, но… Мой страх был связан с воспоминаниями, с призраком старой подруги.

Лучше ненавидеть Катру издали, чем попасть в ловушку собственных чувств посреди сражения.

— И кто же это была? — в некотором роде беспечно спросила Катра. А вот голос грубее, чем у Катришки. Голос той, что испытала немало боли и страданий на своем веку, но благодаря им стала лишь сильнее.

— Последняя королева Магокошек. Тебе известно о ней?

— В Орде о моей расе не упоминали, — последовал резкий ответ. Так это не ложь, на уроках истории в Зоне Страха рассказывали лишь о Злобных принцессах, которых Орде полагалось одолеть.

— Скажем так, я не удивлена. Хордак самолично уничтожил их.

Отсутствие внятной реакции на эту информацию Анджеллу озадачило. Возможно, та не поверила. И с чего бы? Она же королева Яркой Луны, предводительница Союза принцесс, а Катра — бывший солдат Орды. У них нет причин доверять друг другу.

— Пусть ты и не веришь мне, но у нас намного больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Мы обе — последний представительницы своих видов.

Хвост зашевелился, слегка расширились зрачки. Если она правильно помнит, то это можно считать выражением заинтересованности. Стоит продолжить.

— Я — последняя Бессмертная на этой планете. История моего вида уходит корнями в века, ведь мы являемся прямыми потомками Первых. Однако тысячу лет назад во времена Великого Хаоса они безвозвратно исчезли… Полагаю, это тебе также не известно?

Катра покачала головой.

— На Эфирии наступили темные времени. С исчезновением Ши-Ры на планету обрушился страшный голод, тяжелые болезни и нескончаемые войны, что привело к вымиранию всех древних народов, включая и моих сородичей.

— Откуда тогда взялись вы?

— Хотела бы я знать.

На лице Катры отразилось неподдельное изумление. Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, она уселась на койку и склонилась к решетке, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Чародеи Мистакора нашли меня совсем малышкой, тридцать семь лет назад. Они сразу поняли, кем я являлась, что немало их удивило и возбудило научный интерес. Там до сих пор убеждены, что моя семья где-то на Эфирии, что они скрываются, выжидая момент для триумфального возвращения.

Анджелла подняла голову, черты ее исказились глубокой печалью.

Внезапно погас свет, подземелье погрузилось в непроглядную тьму. В темницу вбежал страж, поспешно извиняющийся за неудобства, на что Анджелла спокойно убедила его, что переживать не стоит, она сама справится. Подняв руки, она закрыла глаза и пустила через тело поток магической силы, пока на кончиках пальцев не заискрились крохотные огоньки.  
Темницу осветили сотни пурпурных огней, подобные крохотным светлячкам. Уголки губ королевы непроизвольно поползли вверх, когда она бросила взгляд на Катру. Ее зрачки расширились, поднялись уши. Эти круглые огоньки стали настоящим испытанием для выдержки Катры: очень уж был велик соблазн попытаться их поймать.

— Чародеи вырастили меня как родную и поведали мне об особенностях моего вида, — внимание Катры снова перешло на нее, — едва мне исполнилось пятнадцать лет, я отправилась странствовать по планете в надежде отыскать родных. Поиски длились долго… но оказались напрасны. Пару раз я даже рисковала собственной жизнью в пустыне, однако там не было даже признаков жизни. Я вернулась, как бы выразились Магокошки, поджав хвост.

— К чему делиться этим со мной?

Их взгляды встретились. Ну наконец-то. Катра задает вопросы. В ее голосе слышалось явное недоумение.

— Пусть ты — последняя из Магокошек, а также имеешь кровную связь с моей подругой, ты все еще остаешься врагом Союза Принцесс, — даже мощная метель показалась бы теплее, чем этот голос. Анджелла немало размышляла о дальнейшей судьбе Катры. Перед ней стояла непростая задача: пощадить чувства Адоры, но свершить справедливость, не поддавшись слепому гневу и жажде мести.

— Ты стала причиной многих наших бед, — прошипела она, дав волю гневу, — похитила мою дочь, заморозила Шепчущий лес… У меня не должно быть причин прощать тебя… Однако…

Катра замерла, не решаясь даже моргнуть, но ледяной взгляд Анджеллы выдержала.

— Адора готова поручиться за тебя.

Уши Катры прижались к голове, ей явно было неловко. Стыдно.

— Твоя реакция в каком-то роде подтверждает ее слова, — покачала головой Анджелла.

— Чего?! Это же бессмыслица!

— Адора не считает тебя злом во плоти. Она уверена, что ты способна искупить свои грехи, если дать тебе шанс.

— Она наивна, как ребенок.

— Адора верит в тебя, — эти слова уже невольно соскользнули с губ. Эти слова подействовали на Катру, ведь, хоть она сама яро не желала этого признавать, Адора имела над нею не меньшую власть, чем она сама над Адорой, — она готова выставить себя в худшем свете в глазах королевств и Мистакора лишь бы защитить тебя.

— Её об этом не просили… — отвела взгляд Катра.

— Неважно. Не отвергай ее помощь. Она не просит ничего взамен.

— Она просит меня присоединиться к вам, — злобно проговорила Катра.

— Это условие, при котором она сможет оказать _тебе_ помощь. Это не ее собственная блажь.

— Что насчет вас? _Вы-то_ какого черта здесь забыли?! Кому нужен этот разговор: ей, мне или вам? — уже с рыком Катра со всей силы вцепилась в прутья решетки, прожигая королеву взглядом. Обжигающее, испепеляющее пламя сияло в этих глазах. Они с Катришкой точно одного поля ягоды.

— Я являюсь предводительницей военного союза, Катра. Лгать не стану. Взамен на твою помощь Союза и преданность ему, я готова простить твои ошибки. Твой вклад стал бы неоценим в дальнейшей борьбе с Хордаком, а сила твоей маски… только увеличит мощь Адоры.

Румянец заиграл на щеках Катры. Мило.

— К слову, а где моя маска? — она быстро сменила тему.

— У Кастаспеллы. Через несколько часов она отбывает в Мистакор, где намеревается исследовать ее.

— Вы… прикоснетесь к рунному камню?

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — с подозрением прищурилась Анджелла.

Катра побелела, словно полотно. Она сумела быстро собраться с чувствами, но от бдительного взгляда Анджеллы эта деталь не ускользнула.

— Раз с появлением камней в маске вы стали сильнее, то логично, что маска тоже является рунным камнем.

— Понятно, — недоверчиво произнесла Анджелла. Катра знала куда больше, чем говорила, очевидно благодаря своей постоянной посетительнице, с которой Анджелле предстоит серьезная беседа по поводу раскрытия важной информации… — не знаю, что они планируют, но могу попросить их быть осторожней, если желаешь.

Похоже, это слегка беспокойное выражение лица можно воспринимать как молчаливое согласие. Ей снова вспомнилась Катришка. Та тоже относилась к маске с особым трепетом. Немногим было дозволено брать ее в руки.

— Я как раз подхожу к главной цели моего столь раннего визита, — порывистый вздох, — тебе известно, что Хордак замышлял относительно рунных камней?

Катра ненадолго задумалась перед ответом.

— Деталей не знаю. Мне приказали доставить их в Орду в целостности и сохранности, в отличие от прошлогоднего нападения, когда мы пытались уничтожить ваш Лунный камень.

— Хорошо, что насчет Солинии? Каковы были планы при ее успешном захвате?

— К чему этот вопрос?

Ее так просто не проведешь. Катра сразу увидела в этих вопросах двойное дно. Можно ли ей доверять?

— Принцесса Мермиста тяжело больна.

— Орда-то тут причем?

— Кастаспелла с советниками осмотрела ее и пришла к выводу, что причина ее хвори лежит в ее связи с рунным камнем. Что-то произошло в Солинии. _Кто-то _стремится повредить структуру рунного камня Мермисты.

Катра повернулась к королеве спиной. Анджелла терпеливо ожидала ее решения: в том, что бывшая командующая располагает полезной информацией, сомнений не было.

— Ее рунный камень находится в Зоне Страха на попечении Энтрапты, — наконец выпалила она, — она должна изучить его, но не повредить. Когда мы завоевали Плюмерию, Хордак хотел переместить и их рунный камень, но чертов булыжник оказалось невозможно извлечь — корни слишком тесно оплели его. А вот с Солинией оказалось просто. Капитан Лич уничтожил дворец и захватил его, он же там над троном висел.

— Рунные камни, за исключением меча Ши-Ры и маски, нельзя передвигать… — испуганно ахнула она.

Она резко встала, осознав масштабы проблемы. Мермиста в смертельной опасности.

— Благодарю, Катра. Ты очень нам помогла.

Она постучала в дверь темницы, страж немедленно открыл ей и отошел с дороги, увидев, как сильно обеспокоена королева. Анджелла забрала огни, созданные магией с собой. Они все равно больше не нужны, ведь солнце почти встало. Однако один из огней она решила оставить.

Бросив последнюю благодарную улыбку Катре, чей синий глаз следил за ней со смесью недоумения и раздражения, она покинула подземелье.

Вдогонку ей раздался громкий хлопок и веселое: _«есть!»_. Анджелла усмехнулась.  
Может, Адора и впрямь права насчет нее… Все может быть.

***

Перфюма фыркнула, не в силах больше скрывать переполнявшее ее негодование. Как ей помочь Мермисте, когда комнату наводнили спорщики?! Никто ведь не послушал ее вежливых просьб перенести обсуждение в другое место. Ох, еще немного, и она точно прибегнет к чесночным бомбам…

— Мы не можем довериться Энтрапте, Боу! Без вариантов!

— Будто у нас есть выбор, Глиммер!

Час за часом они повторяли одно и то же. Аргументов у всех сторон так и не прибавилось.  
Гул не стихал с пяти утра, когда в комнату ворвалась Анджелла, рассказавшая о камне Мермисты, который, по словам Катры, находился в Зоне Страха. Принцессы начали спор о возможном решении проблемы, но достичь компромисса не могли.

— Мы даже не знаем, правда ли это! Катре ничего не стоит солгать!

— О таком она бы врать не стала…

— Да ладно, Адора, ты не умеешь оценивать _её_ поступки объективно.

— Здесь я соглашусь с Адорой, — впервые с начала обсуждений высказалась Анджелла. Все разом затихли, ожидая слов лидера повстанцев, — ей нет резона врать.

— Мам, мы должны хотя бы послать кого-нибудь в Солинию, чтобы убедиться.

— Шпионы уже отправлены, но путь туда слишком опасен. Лагеря ордынцев стоят на каждом шагу. Нашим шпионам Даббл Траббл приходится нелегко. До моря они доберутся минимум за неделю*. Столько ждать мы не можем.

Мермиста как по команде громко застонала. Перфюма стерла с ее лба пот. Верно. Времени все меньше.

— Почему ты так непреклонна, принцесса Глиммер? — прищурившись, спросила Фроста, — я бы тоже не стала доверять солдату Орды будь она хоть сто раз бывшей принцессой, но ты как-то особенно агрессивно против нее настроена.

Глиммер резко побледнела, но под одобрительной улыбкой Боу все-таки решилась рассказать правду.

— Я не упомянула об этом, да и времени особо не было, но… когда мы выручали Адору, — она замешкалась, — нам помогла… Энтрапта.

Глиммер заметила, как разом вытянулись лица всех присутствующих, но не дала им времени ответить.

— Она обещала не выдавать нас, но на следующий день Хордак уже знал о том, что Адора осталась в живых.

— Ты чего, Глиммер? Он мог блефовать… — попыталась возразить Адора.

— Не знаю, как по мне, он был не особо удивлен, — сказал Боу.

— Как бы то ни было, есть вероятность, что Энтрапта проболталась. Поэтому я не могу доверять ей и принять тот факт, что жизнь Мермисты будет зависеть от нее.

— Что ты тогда предлагаешь, Глиммер? — примирительным тоном спросила Анджелла.

— Наверное… не знаю… совершить еще одно проникновение… — Глиммер начала рассуждать вслух.

— Нет уж, для этого нужен Кайл, — покачал головой Боу, — а я ведь даже не уверен, что он ответит на звонок, Глим.

— Можно по крайней мере попытаться, — высказалась Адора, — выйди с ним на связь, узнай, как он там. Если ему нужно еще подумать, то ты быстро поймешь.

— Если мы не можем рассчитывать даже на него? — высказала всеобщее опасение Глиммер.

— Тогда остается только одно, — вставила Нетосса, пожав плечами, — напасть на Орду.

— Не получится, — вмешалась Фроста, — может наша магия и усилена, но мы потеряли кучу солдат. Они даже оплакать погибших не успели, рано заставлять их снова бросаться в бой.

— Может, их помощь и не понадобится, — предположила Спинерелла, — мы обрели мощь, а Орда потеряла много роботов. Мы и сами справимся.

— Это ложное впечатление, — предупредила Адора, — Зона Страха велика, многие здания оборудованы под технические склады. Часть техники уже устарела, но внезапную атаку они с легкостью отобьют. Тем более роботов там в разы больше, чем живых солдат.

— Мы ходим кругами, — погромче протянула Перфюма, чтобы пересилить уже вконец осточертевший ей шум. Мермисте нужен отдых, значит встречу пора заканчивать, — давайте сделаем, как сказала Адора. Тогда Боу свяжется с Кайлом, оценит ситуацию. Если Кайл согласится помочь, то Боу попросит его передать Энтрапте сообщение. Она была нашей союзницей и подругой, даже помогла тебе сбежать, Глиммер. Ты можешь сомневаться в ней, но… я уверена, что смерти Мермисты она не допустит.

— Ты права. Терять нам нечего, — кивнула Анджелла. — За дело!

— Точно, но давайте не проговоримся, что нужно вернуть рунный камень, — заметила Нетосса, — нечего сразу выдавать наши слабости, вдруг план накроется.

— А если Кайл откажется? — спросила Глиммер. Ее все еще обуревали сомнения.

— Лучше об этом не думать…


	14. Chapter 14

— Сообщение для шестьдесят девятого эскадрона. Ежемесячную генеральную уборку рекомендуется начать с отделения A395.

Кайлу оставалось только удрученно вздохнуть. Кто бы сомневался, что высокая честь убираться в канализации выпадет именно его отряду. Так еще и сроки перенесли. Эх, все задания получше уже разобрали. Вот же свезло.

Он надел рубашку, заправил постель и дважды шлепнул себя по щекам, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Утренний душ сегодня совершенно не помог прогнать сонливость. Он только собрался спрыгнуть с койки, как из-под подушки раздался звонок.

Даже Лонни, заставшая все его раны и болячки, уж точно не видела его таким мертвенно-бледным. Он воровато оглянулся. В спальне слишком много кадетов, незаметно ответить на звонок не получится, тем более личность звонившего не вызывала никаких сомнений. С помощью давно уже украденного планшета он связывался только с одним человеком. Пару дней назад Кайл бы вообще с чистой совестью проигнорировал вызов, но теперь, раз уж на кону стоит жизнь Рогелио, придется ответить. Даже лучше, что Боу позвонил сам.

Он осторожно спрятал планшет под рубашкой, спрыгнул и отправился в душевую. Вот только вместо того, чтобы войти, он быстро развернулся и нащупал свой любимый проход в вентиляционную трубу. К счастью, поблизости никого не оказалось, и наскоро выдуманных объяснений удалось избежать.

Спокойно выдохнуть он смог только спустя несколько минут, оказавшись в слепой точке, где не было установленных на каждом углу камер. Это был узкая труба вентиляционной шахты над прачечной, куда по утрам свозили грязную, пропахшую потом одежду. Он наконец извлек планшет, но звонок уже (кто бы сомневался) был завершен. Он нажал на изображение Боу.

_— Кайл! Рад тебя видеть! Не ожидал, что ты перезвонишь…_

— Сначала не собирался… — соврал он.

_— Извини, что так рано. Я тебя не разбудил? — извиняясь, добавил он._

— Нет, уже шесть утра, — Кайл усмехнулся. Повстанцы были не ранними пташками, это он быстро понял, — мне уже пора приступать к работе.

Боу сразу собрался предложить перенести звонок, но под строгим взглядом остальных осекся. Сейчас или никогда.

_— Прости, что так внезапно… Как там Рогелио?_

Глаз Кайла дернулся. Спокойно, не стоит пускаться во все тяжкие.

— Ему лучше. Из палаты интенсивной терапии еще не выписали, но надежда есть.  
Боу, судя по всему, искренне обрадовался, что несколько усилило подозрения Кайла. Может, Боу считал, что состояние Рогелио _как-то поможет _ему перейти к делу?

_— Я правда очень рад это слышать! Надеюсь, он скоро встанет на ноги! То есть…_

Он испуганно замолчал, осознав какую дурь только что ляпнул.

— Не волнуйся, у него теперь протезы.

Будут, если все пойдет по плану.

_— Отлично… Эм, послушай, Кайл… Знаю, ты сказал, что больше не желаешь нам помогать, но…_

Боу тяжело вздохнул. Кайл нахмурился, внимательно слушая собеседника. Что-то подсказывало, что успех сам летит к нему в руки.

_— У меня есть просьба._

— Говори.

_— Ну, эм… Дело вот в чем. Мы знаем, что рунный камень Солинии у вас… Возможно в лаборатории Энтрапты. Ты его там не видел?_

— Не припомню. Мне проверить?

_— Было бы славно, спасибо. А еще лучше, если ты попросишь ее вернуть камень на положенное ему место._

— Вернуть рунный камень… в Солинию? — удивился Кайл. Та еще задачка. Рано он обрадовался.

_— Угу. Понимаю, что многого прошу, но это очень важно для нас._

Кайл помедлил с ответом.

— Спрошу Энтрапту. Ничего обещать не могу, последнее слово в любом случае за Хордаком.

_— Огромное тебе спасибо!_

— С одним условием.

Широкая улыбка пропала с губ Боу. Кайл ощутил резкий укол совести, но выбора нет.

— Я хочу знать, где Катра.

Боу быстро поднял взгляд. Принцессы, вероятно, рядом с ним.

_— Эм… А зачем тебе это знать?_

— Это уже мое дело. Пойми, Боу, с последней битвы дела в Орде идут все хуже и хуже. Я тоже многим рискую. Скажешь, где Катра — и Энтрапта мигом узнает о вашей просьбе.  
Стоящие рядом с Боу принцессы тихо спорили. Кайл не мог разобрать слов, но увидел краем глаза, как Глиммер и Адора гневно размахивают руками. Королева Анджелла быстро написала что-то на бумажке и протянула Боу.  
_  
— Ладно, мы поделимся информацией, а ты добудешь для нас номер Энтрапты, чтобы мы могли связаться с ней напрямую._

— Так не пойдет.

_— Почему?_

— Она… — Кайла бросило в холодный пот. Нужно найти правильные слова да побыстрее, — приватного разговора не получится. Все звонки отслеживаются. Мой планшет не зарегистрирован, так что звонки с него не отследят.

Еще одна маленькая, но необходимая ложь. Пусть все звонки и прослушивались, но уж кому, а Энтрапте-то не составило бы труда укрыться от всеведущей системы. Странно даже, что она о подобном не подумала.

_— Хорошо… Катра — наша военнопленная. Она в тюрьме Яркой Луны, в целости и сохранности._  
— Что с ней будет?

_— Об этом мы не договаривались. Я свою часть сделки выполнил. Теперь твоя очередь, — _холодно ответил Боу.

Словами не описать, как стыдно Кайлу было. Он и впрямь привязался к своему другу-повстанцу. Потом… он должен будет извиниться за свое поведение. Когда зависнувшая над Рогелио угроза минует.

Он кивнул, пообещав позвонить ночью, и сбросил вызов. Осталось передать Энтрапте просьбу повстанцев, в обмен на которую они отдадут волос. И перезвонить Боу, чтобы вытребовать этот самый волос. Всего-то.

Что за удачное совпадение? Так вовремя, что Кайл даже ущипнул себя, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего.

Вот только Энтрапте еще нужно убедить Хордака…

***

Катра с наслаждением втянула запах еды на блюде и закрыла глаза под недовольное бурчание напомнившего о себе желудка.

Пища повстанцев была ей непривычна. Все ее пять чувств били нескончаемую тревогу во время каждого приема пищи.

Волшебный вкус.

Повстанцы знали толк в стряпне, тут уж не придерешься даже из вредности, как бы Катре не хотелось. В Орде еда была в общем-то безвкусной, что казалось Катре абсолютно нормальным. Целью приема пищи было удовлетворение физиологических потребностей, но никак не удовольствие. Разве не везде так? Поэтому получив первую тюремную баланду, она не без обоснований решила, что ее пытаются отравить.

Она скрестила ноги, поставила миску на коленку и постаралась приноровиться к маленькой ложке, чтобы неуклюже не уронить ее прямо в еду. Стражница точно не сводила с нее глаз. Катра вчера заметила ее хитрую ухмылку, пока с завидным энтузиазмом расправлялась с кусками соленого такого мяса (оно принадлежало тунцу, как ей сказали уже позже).  
Тем не менее, все предложенные «десерты» она с презрением отвергала. Видимо все, что было «сахарным», лишало ее аппетита. Для Катры такая еда была ничем не лучше ордынской. Может, там их и кормили «сахарными» блюдами. Вот только по форме непохоже. Надо будет спросить у Адоры, нравятся ли ей десерты.

Сегодня на завтрак принесли курицу. Стражница предупредила, что это остатки от солдатских пайков, но, о Первые, Катра ощутила себя королевой. Теплое и твердое мясо с мягкими кусочками, таявшими во рту. Ах как же чудесно оно хрустит.

Уже от первого кусочка по телу прошлась волна тепла и блаженства, а она ведь даже его не проглотила.  
Сопротивляться бесполезно. С губ сорвалось счастливое урчание.

— Кто-то наслаждается, я так погляжу?

Глаза Катры резко раскрылись.

Когда? Как? Откуда Адора вообще взялась? Вот поэтому Катра и относилась к этой пище с подозрением. Она забыла обо всем на свете из-за_ какой-то _курицы!

— Убери эту ухмылку с лица… — пробормотала Катра и отвернулась, чтобы спокойно доесть в тишине.

Хихикая, Адора вошла в открытую для нее камеру и уселась позади Катры, чтобы дождаться, пока та доест завтрак. Катра приготовилась к новым подколам, ставшим за это время привычными, но Адора помалкивала, что было довольно странно.

Закончив с курицей, она медленно облизала пальцы по одному — вкусно-то как — и развернулась.  
Хмурая, как грозовая туча, Адора водила рукой по носу, погрузившись в размышления.

— Ты в порядке?

Адора дернулась. Катра с любопытством рассматривала ее, как и всякий раз во время посещений. В Орде она редко засматривалась на Адору, да и не было нужды вглядываться, запоминать каждую черту будто в последний раз. Они всегда были вместе… не разлей вода. В таких взглядах просто не было толку.  
Сейчас напротив…

— Ничего страшного. Голова побаливает. Из-за проблемы с Мермистой я вообще про сон забыла…

— Ага, готова поспорить, вы там чуть с ума не посходили, — с сожалением ответила Катра. Давненько Адора не слышала в этом голосе неподдельной доброты.

Катра придвинулась к ней и внезапно обхватила ногами.  
— Ты что делаешь?!

— Облегчаю боль, — коротко ответила Катра и без дальнейших пояснений обхватила руками лицо Адоры, прижав ладонями виски. Совсем как тогда, словно вечность назад…  
Под нежными прикосновениями, будоражившим кожу и напряженные мускулы, Адора с наслаждением прикрыла глаза. Она чуть склонила голову назад и облегченно вздохнула. Катра невольно перевела взгляд на полураскрытые губы. На них она тоже никогда не обращала внимания. Розовые, слегка припухлые, но меньше, чем ее собственные, и, что куда важнее, сильно покусанные из-за пережитого стресса.

В последнее время она явно едва стояла на ногах от перенапряжения, и Катра, к сожалению, была одной из причин столь подавленного состояния. Если бы Адора не решилась встать на ее защиту…

Взгляд прошелся и по закрытым глазам, под которыми пролегли темные синяки, лоб оказался испещрен линиями морщин. Катра провела большими пальцами по бровям, слегка надавливая на уставшую кожу. Адора мгновенно чуть расслабилась.Теперь она куда больше походила на ту Адору, которую Катра знала всю жизнь. Юную, сияющую от радости, будто искрящуюся от переполнявшего ее энтузиазма. Ту, что повстанцы украли у нее.

_Во имя великого дела…_

Тьфу. Катра поверхностно понимала, что там Адора несет, но… вникнуть, проникнуться ее целями не могла, и, честно говоря, не сильно-то хотела. Почему вчерашние незнакомцы оказались важнее нее?

Хоть Адора и извинилась, пусть признала, что полностью проглядела, как Шедоу Вивер обращалась с Катрой… О своих решениях она не сожалела, Катра это знала. Будь у нее шанс изменить прошлое, Адора бы поступила точно также.  
И снова бросила бы Катру.

Вот только Катра уже справилась с болью, сумела двигаться дальше. Поставила перед собой новую цель, исполнения которой почти достигла. Почему же она раз за разом возвращалась к мыслям о предательстве подруги, почему не могла забыть?

В груди заныло от нахлынувших воспоминаний о страшном чувстве.  
Скорби по Адоре, потерянной навсегда.  
Ее окончательной безвозвратной смерти.

Нет! Катре больше не придется так страдать. Никогда. Адора не имеет права умирать. По крайней мере не раньше самой Катры.

Блаженная улыбка словно приклеилась к лицу Адоры. Катры выпустила когти. Она опустила руки и обхватила лицо так, чтобы большие пальцы оказались под глазами. Затем она еще раз аккуратно провела ими, стремясь стереть с лица Адоры это непривычное, чуждое, неправильное изнеможение.

Адора открыла глаза.  
— Лучше?

— Да, спасибо, — она потянулась навстречу ласкающим рукам, — теперь моя очередь. Показывай спину.

Катра с неохотой ее отпустила. Она отвернулась и сняла свитер, пока Адора присаживалась поудобнее. Теперь Катра сидела между ее ног, почти соприкасаясь с Адорой обнаженной спиной.

— Наклонись немного вперед, — попросила Адора, — и не забывай пить зелье.

Катра закатила глаза. Она так-то давно уже не ребенок и вполне способна не забыть о лекарстве. От первого прикосновения прижались к голове чувствительные ушки. Такой боли как при начале лечения уже не ощущалось, но до полного заживления еще долго.  
Сколько раз за неделю Адора заботилась о ее ране? Десять? Ну, примерно.

А ведь могла попросить кого-нибудь из солдат или лекарей сделать это вместо нее.

Однако не стала. Каждое утро и каждый вечер она заходила в камеру, садилась и принималась размазывать мазь по спине Катры. Сколько бы Катра не язвила, сколько бы не грубила, Адора всегда возвращалась.

Ничего не изменилось, все та же упрямица. Вот только что ей с этого будет?

_Адора верит в тебя._

Некстати вспомнились слова Анджеллы. Под кожей неприятно зудело. Душу снедала вина от самой мысли о разочаровании Адоры. А вот это Катре в новинку. О стыде она казалось давным-давно позабыла.  
Слишком многое произошло за какую-то там неделю. Эмоции захлестывали, изнуряли.

— Ваша королева ко мне заходила.

— Знаю, она нам рассказала. Кстати, спасибо… за помощь, — Адора сжала ее плечо. Сердце Катры пропустило удар. Она с картинным равнодушием пожала плечами.

— Ясно… Она меня, к слову, удивила. Не такой я ее представляла.

— А какой?

— Не знаю. Просто она… чудная такая. Начала нести какой-то бред о своей жизни… — Катра-то прекрасно понимала, в чем дело. Анджелла вероятно намеревалась выйти из образа врага и тюремщицы. В глазах Катры это сделало ее человечнее, а также разогрело интерес насчет повстанцев.

— Она рассказала тебе, как искала соплеменников? — Адора удивленно подняла брови.

— Ага. Сказала, что мы похожи, раз уж обе — последние из своих видов. Еще рассказала, что была знакома с Катришкой.

— Верно. Как по мне, их отношения были… сложными, — нахмурилась она, — Катришка активно выступала против Мистакора, а именно там приютили Анджеллу, но все же… По ее словам, они были близкими подругами.

— О, к слову, — Катра, не зная, как продолжить, почесала затылок, — думаю, Анджелла знает, что ты выболтала мне все ваши повстанческие секреты.

— ЧТО?! Что ты опять натворила, Катра?

— Ничего! У меня просто с языка сорвалось что-то про рунные камни, и она догадалась.  
Адора приложила ладонь об голову. Не больно, но для выражения недовольства вполне достаточно.

— Если меня посадят за предательство из-за тебя… — пошутила она.

— Заточить могучую Ши-Ру в темницу, что за прекрасная идея, — хохотнула она, — ты ж тогда не сможешь за меня выступить, им стоит задуматься.

Катра ухмылялась во все клыки, но Адоре было не до смеха. Вспомнилось, какое у Катры сформировалось мнение о повстанцах.

— Кастаспелла предложила мне доступ к библиотекам Мистакора, — она наскоро сменила тему, — я могу поискать там информацию о Магокошках.

— Кто написал эти книги? Чародеи? — хмыкнула Катра.

— Ну да. Это их архивы.

Катра повернула голову. В пронзающем взгляде ее голубого глаза так и читалось невысказанное «серьезно, Адора?».

— Это ж лучше, чем ничего, — запротестовала Адора.

— Ну, ну… Ты не обязана.

— Я хочу.

_Не отвергай ее помощь._

Ее ухо дернулось. Катра крепче обняла коленки. Повстанцы, чтоб их.

— Ваша королева готова смилостивиться надо мной, если я присоединюсь к вам.

— Правда?! — счастливо воскликнула Адора. — Мне она такого не говорила. Неудивительно, ведь мы были так заняты.

— Я ее не понимаю, — оборвала ее радостные лепетания Катра, — то есть технически оно, может быть, и выгодно. Я могу стать сильной союзницей, но я многим из них навредила, и это еще мягко сказано. Бред какой-то.

— Ей было нелегко, это точно. Тем не менее, это наиболее выгодный вариант. Порой, чтобы выйти из сложной ситуации без потерь нужно… Зарыть топор войны. Не полностью забыть о причиненной боли, а… двигаться дальше, вместе стараться стать лучше на благо обеих сторон.

Зарыть топор войны…

— Это заповедь из специального сборника для пай-девочек? В Орде такого не преподавали, — хмыкнула Катра.

— Там мы многое упустили, — удрученно вздохнула Адора. Она огладила бока Катры: раны там почти зажили. Добрый знак. Она перешла к шее и прижала пальцы к коже, осторожно ее поглаживая. Если уж на то пошло, то с мазью она закончила, вот только… Адоре пока не хотелось заканчивать.

Во вздохах Катры явно слышалось облегчение. В Зоне Страха они тоже время от времени делали друг дружке массаж. Впрочем, таких противоречивых чувств это действо никогда не порождало. Сейчас же царящее меж ними напряжение можно было сравнить с решётками, отделяющими Катру от желанной свободы.

— Например, нам не рассказывали о днях рождения.

— Хм, Скорпия говорила о таком. Бессмысленный какой-то бред. Я рада, что не знаю, когда родилась.

— Не хочешь знать, сколько тебе лет?

— Зачем? — Катра наклонилась назад, поближе к дурманящим лаской ладоням.

— Я поначалу тоже не поняла, но за этот год я была на стольких вечеринках по поводу дней рождения… Мне они показались важными событиями. Так можно отследить свое существование во времени, как человека, чья жизнь имеет значение в отрыве от остальных. В Орде же, напротив, на нас было всем наплевать. Наше собственное время не важно, ведь мы солдаты. Мы важны не как отдельные личности, но как группа. Какой им смысл в бессмысленных и личных праздниках, таких как день рождения?

— Говори за себя. Я была правой рукой Хордака, так что до недавнего времени я-то была важна.

— Тебя так воспитали. Собственно, поэтому ты и не понимаешь, зачем нужен день рождения.

— Есть те, кто мне важны. Я не считаю их обузой, но для этого мне никакие дни рождения не нужны… — перед глазами пробежали расплывчатые образы Скорпии, Энтрапты, Лонни и даже Кайла. Интересно, каково им там. Скорпия, должно быть, в полном отчаянии. Беззаботная, преданная Скорпия. Жаль, что Катра так ее подвела.

— Знаю. Я к тому, что Орда сформировала наши взгляды, и из этой системы так просто не выбраться. Даже я сама уже год как не живу там, но порой сталкиваюсь с проблемами.

— Не удивлена. Ты не простым солдатом была, а самым преданным, — по губам Катры пробежала ухмылка.

Адора ответила ей улыбкой. Некоторое время они просидели в тишине: Адора делала Катре массаж, а та, закрыв глаза млела от прикосновений, наслаждалась чувством близости. Хвост спокойно качался из стороны в сторону.

Однако Адоре нужно было признаться в том, что пожирало ее душу изнутри с самого сражения.

— Я не знаю, когда родилась, а вот по поводу возраста есть одна подсказка, — наконец прошептала она.

— Правда? — нахмурилась Катра.

Адора сделала вдох и выдох, поведав наконец то, что терзало долгие дни. Об этом заявил Хордак… То есть, если правду сказал, разумеется.

— Ты из внешнего космоса?! — воскликнула Катра.

Она резко развернулась. Даже знакомая с ней всю сознательную жизнь Адора ни разу не видела Катру столь шокированной. Она разглядывала принцессу с ног до головы, будучи все еще не в силах полностью осознать ее слова.

— Ну, если он прав, то мне чуть больше восемнадцати. И я родом с Этернии. Как и Первые.

Катра многое хотела на это ответить, сформулировать контраргументы. Кто знает, может Хордак таким образом пытался заставить Ши-Ру сомневаться в себе, отвлечь ее от битвы. Блеф, одним словом. Однако она запомнила, как Шедоу Вивер проговорилась о том, будто Адора с самого детства имела огромное значение в глазах Хордака. Может, это и правда. Помимо этого, в мозгу всплыло так много вопросов, простых ответов на которые не предвиделось…

От огорчения, проступившего на лице Адоры, задавать эти вопросы Катре расхотелось. Какой бы вопрос она не задала, Адора наверняка уже сто раз его обдумала с того момента, как узнала правду. Так Катра точно ничем не поможет. Серьезные размышления Адоре сейчас ни к чему.

— Восемнадцать, ну надо же…

Адора подняла взгляд на Катру и заметила ее хитрую ухмылку. Подруга явно что-то замышляла.

— По словам Скорпии, с этого возраста принцессам можно пить спиртное и заниматься сексом.

Адора стала похожа на помидорку.

— Думаю, ты имеешь в виду заключение брака, а не… занятия любовью.

Катра в ответ на ее смущение только пуще улыбнулась.

— Если я правильно поняла, то брак подразумевает секс.

— Но ведь для этого не надо играть свадьбу… — закатила глаза Адора. Только сейчас она поняла, что Катра развернулась к ней без рубашки голой грудью. Черт. Она снова покраснела и быстро сунула Катре в руки подаренный свитер.

— Какая досада, не правда ли? — Катра и не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом.  
Адора расхохоталась, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Ее бросило в жар, но на душе полегчало.  
Катра ничуть не изменилась. Ей, как и раньше, с легкостью удалось отвлечь ее от всепоглощающих размышлений, указав на нечто неловкое.

_Спасибо тебе, Катра._

***

— Они хотят, чтобы рунный камень поставили на место? Но зачем?  
Энтрапта нахмурилась. Странная просьба, честно говоря. Свободной минутки, чтобы потрудиться над синим рунным камнем ей пока не выдалось. Энтрапта успела только присоединить его к Черному Гранату во избежании высасывания энергии.

— Со мной не поделились.

Кайл скрестил пальцы за спиной. Только бы план сработал. Только бы они не поняли, насколько он взволнован.

Казалось, все хорошо. Энтрапта сосредоточенно печатала, Скорпия радостно подпрыгивала, окрыленная счастливыми новостями о Катре. Нет, она, конечно, оказалась в заточении, но хотя бы не мертва, и на том спасибо.

— Хм, есть вероятность, что у них произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее… — Энтрапта задумчиво потерла подбородок, — у тебя есть номер? Мне можно связаться с ними напрямую?

— Нет! Лучше не надо. Мы так не договаривались.

— Сам ведь знаешь, что мне не составит труда найти и взломать устройство, с помощью которого ты общаешься с ними? — подняла бровь она.

Черт. Именно этого Кайл и боялся.

— Ты… Сделка… Я предложил сделку, а ты согласилась, так что сделаем по моему плану!  
О нет… Голос дрожит. Контроль над ситуацией, подобно воде, утекает из рук. До этого он ведь так прекрасно справлялся.

— Я свяжусь с ними. Это я принесу тебе волос в обмен на жизнь Рогелио!

Энтрапта осмотрела паренька с головы до пят. Он весь вспотел, зрачки сузились до размера игольного ушка. Судя по ее ранним наблюдениям за людьми, сейчас она имела дело с паникой.

— Разве не будет проще, если я сама свяжусь с повстанцами через… Полагаю, у твоего прибора есть камера, наверное, это планшет, верно?

Как она… Она что играет с ним?! Кайл понятия не имел, что выражало ее лицо. Скорпия бросала быстрые взгляды с него на Энтрапту и обратно, попутно размышляя над способом выхода из конфликта.

— Я… доставил тебе информацию о Катре, поэтому ты должна начать работу над Рогелио! — на грани плача крикнул Кайл, — если откажешься, то я разобью этот планшет, и никто из нас не получит желаемого!

Скорпия ахнула и подбежала к нему. Она сразу же заключила дрожащего кадета в крепкие объятия.

Хм… Энтрапта была не на шутку озадачена. Он оказался не так силен, как ему того хотелось. Тем не менее, Кайл был невинным подростком, готовым пожертвовать собственным благополучием ради спасения друга.

Блестящий шпион, пока не разобравшийся, как использовать полученную информацию.

Он даже позабыл свой главный козырь. Можно было бы пригрозить Энтрапте, что Хордак выяснит правду об ее экспериментах.

— Не переживай, Кайл, — улыбнулась она, — я уже начала лечение твоего друга. Его случай не так сложен, как я думала. А теперь дай мне, пожалуйста, номер. У меня там есть друг, с которым я бы хотела поговорить.


	15. Chapter 15

Доктор Феррариус без устали стучала по клавишам аппарата жизнеобеспечения, вводила все новые данные. Временами она бросала колкие взгляды или строила рассерженные рожицы странной женщине с фиолетовыми волосами. Выразить свое раздражение как-то иначе не вышло бы. Энтрапта. Эта принцесса стала доверенным лицом Хордака в сфере научных разработок. Гений.

Во всяком случае, на социальные взаимодействия ее гениальность не распространялась. На вмешательство в дела пациента доктор отреагировала весьма явным недовольством, впрочем, принцесса и глазом не моргнула. От многочисленных «осмотров» (если это действо можно так назвать) оставшихся от ног культей, установки проводов и датчиков, покрывающих теперь почти все тело Рогелио, и кучи тестов доктора уже не раз за день бросало в дрожь… Начать бы спор, отстоять свою вотчину, закончить фарс… Влияния в Орде ей всегда ой как недоставало. Если она хочет сохранить за собой должность и продолжить спасать жизни, придется позволять этим людям, вышестоящим лицам, вмешиваться в процесс лечения, играть с жизнями пациентов.

По крайней мере ей удалось убедить Энтрапту помыть и продезинфицировать руки и технику перед началом лечения. Уже что-то.

— Вы считаете, его возможно пробудить, принцесса Энтрапта?

— Устройства, которые я создала по чертежам Первых, очень многообещающие, — не глядя на доктора, ответила она. Подобное поведение только подбрасывало дров в костер ее неприязни, — его позвоночник прекрасно отреагировал на посланные с помощью данного устройства раздражители. Когда протезы будут готовы, его мозг сможет успешно ими управлять.

— Что насчет комы?

— Вот тут я немного застопорилась. Честно говоря, мне еще не приходилось работать с живыми существами, так что Ваша помощь была бы очень кстати. Не просветите меня по поводу работы мозга в этом состоянии?

— Вы… не пользовались разработками лорда Хордака раньше? — она широко раскрыла глаза.

— Нет, — просто ответила Энтрапта безо всякого волнения. Она вообще осознает, что на кону жизнь?!

— Хорошо… — доктор изо всех сил постралась скрыть так и рвущееся наружу беспокойство, — я схожу за заметками и личным делом Рогелио. Скоро вернусь.

Энтрапта проследила за ней взглядом. Негодование доктора от нее не укрылось. Впрочем, ее незачем винить, да и Энтрапта к подобному давно привыкла. В общем-то нервозностью, которую Феррариус так тщательно старалась скрыть, которая тем не менее становилась все более заметной с каждым словом Энтрапты, доктор напоминала ей Перфюму.

Или же она вспомнила о цветочной принцессе, потому что вчера впервые за год увидела ее…

Они с Боу как раз переходили к главной теме, когда ворвавшаяся в комнату Перфюма отняла у парня планшет и сходу залила его обильным потоком слез.

_— Я так рада наконец-то увидеть тебя, Энтрапта. Я так сожалею, что подвела тебя тогда…_

Энтрапте стало неловко. Не лучшее чувство, надо отметить. Она сразу же попыталась убедить Перфюму, что ни капельки не злится на нее.

_— Но ты ведь работаешь на Орду, — печально заявила Перфюма._

_— Да, на данный момент, это так._

Перфюма хотела продолжить, но Боу аккуратно забрал у нее планшет, напомнив о цели разговора. Та разозлилась, но не показала этого. Должно быть ей еще много хотелось сказать. Энтрапта все никак не могла разобраться, почему Перфюма больше других принцесс винит себя в произошедшем.

Для близких и любимых у людей было припасено это странное иррациональное чувство ответственности, желание защитить. За время дружбы с Катрой Энтрапта поняла, что именно это желание было столпом их детских взаимоотношений с Адорой, ведь Катра частенько жаловалась на ее стремление к героизму и самопожертвованию… Энтрапта и сама пару раз испытывала схожие эмоции по отношению к Скорпии или Катре. А Перфюме-то зачем так переживать по поводу ее нахождения в Орде, столько времени уже прошло.

— Вот, — доктор вернулась с кучей книг, самым первым среди многотомных изданий лежал крохотный, по сравнению с остальными книгами, файл с личным делом Рогелио, — всю информацию о состоянии мозга в коме вы найдете здесь.

— Спасибо, док, — улыбнулась Энтрапта. Та моргнула пару раз, будто сомневаясь в способности Энтрапты выражать эмоции. Энтрапта фыркнула про себя.

Она просматривала предложенные книги одну за другой, быстро отбрасывая те, где нужной информации не находилось. Свой выбор Энтрапта остановила на двух книгах, первая из которых описывала общую биологию человека, включая и нейробиологию, а вторая оказалась анатомическим атласом. Она прочла краткую заметку на первой странице книги.

_Издано в медицинской академии Серого Черепа.  
_  
Странно. Серый Череп — это волшебное слово, с помощью которого Адора превращается в Ши-Ру, верно?

Отлично. Проблема не злободневная, но потом стоит подумать. Слишком много проектов на нее свалилось в последнее время, нужно сфокусироваться на них.

Пробуждение Рогелио не самая сложная задача, но понадобится время, чтобы прочесть книги и адаптироваться к техномагии.

Чего она боялась, так это другой проблемы, требовавшей от нее непривычных навыков.

Проблема Солинии.

_— Зачем именно тебе нужно вернуть рунный камень в Солинию, Боу?_

_— Ты только за этим позвонила? — Боу было несколько неловко, — эх… я догадывался, что ты спросишь, но надеялся, что ты просто пошлешь Кайла…  
_  
Только с известием о болезни Мермисты ей все окончательно стало ясно. Нельзя было передвигать камень из точки опоры. Поток магии прорывающийся из коры Эфирии через рунный камень оказался разорван, и если в сияющем морской синевой камушке и оставались хоть крупицы энергии, то скоро и они иссякнут.

Энтрапта, впрочем, подсоединила привезенный из Солинии камень к Черному Гранату, создав связь между его магией теней и силой моря. Таким образом камень оставался активен, но естественностью в этом симбиозе и не пахло.

Почему же эти действия почти что убили Мермисту? По мнению Энтрапты, это только подтверждало, выстроенную ею, теорию о связи между принцессами и рунными камнями. Должно быть, тут замешана не только магия, но и жизненная энергия, подобно соединениям в биотехнологиях Хордака. Груды металла оказались куда более… живыми, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Подобный механизм взаимодействия наверняка распространялся и на принцесс с рунными камнями.

Чтобы призвать свои силы Мермисте нужно, чтобы камень был водружен на место… Иначе ее жизнь медленно угаснет. А этого… Энтрапта допустить не могла.

Так она и оказалась здесь, у дверей в лабораторию Хордака с маленькой просьбой… И правду о болезни Мермисты необходимо скрыть. Ложь и социальные взаимодействия. Вообще не ее профиль.

_— Многим придется рискнуть ради одного волоска._

_— Волосок? Ты вообще о чем?_

_— Ну, волос Анджеллы. О нем я и просила. Кайл сказал, что достанет его мне, когда пришел с твоей сделкой…_

_— Моей… сделкой? Что? — его голос стал выше минимум на одну октаву._

Тут-то они с Энтраптой и поняли, что Кайл вел собственную игру с самого начала. Пусть он и выдал себя в конце, но Катра, будь она здесь, точно была бы впечатлена.

Энтрапта на паренька не разозлилась. Благодаря ему, она получила желаемое, да и обещание исцелить Рогелио все еще было в силе (Энтрапте и самой понравилось над этим работать, чего уж таить).

Сделка была заключена. Боу дал положительный ответ от имени Восстания. Энтрапта разрешит проблему Мермисты, а Боу отправится в Шепчущий лес, где передаст Кайлу волос. Кайл, искренне радуясь, что хитрость не вышла ему боком, согласился выполнить это задание.

_— Кстати, Боу, я сильно продвинулась с Эмили. Может, покажу как-нибудь…_

_— Было бы славно, Энтрапта, — с улыбкой ответил он._

_— А теперь, мне пора. Завтра я поговорю с Хордаком._

_— Спасибо огромное! Если кто-то и справится, то это ты._

_— Ага. И не пытайся подсунуть мне чужой волос. Если он не принадлежит Анджелле, то я сразу пойму.  
_  
Жесткое, но необходимое предупреждение. Голос Боу при ответе на ее просьбу заметно дрогнул. Оно и понятно: отдавать волос королевы врагам рискованно, учитывая сколько пользы можно из него извлечь.

Боу побледнел и неловко посмеялся. На том разговор был завершен.

Теперь самая трудная часть.

Она остановилась у дверей тронного зала. Она так увлеклась размышлениями, что не помаши охранник рукой перед ее лицом, то Энтрапта бы точно врезалась в дверь.  
Она истерически хохотнула, озадачив стражника, который мигом открыл перед ней врата. В зале оказалось пусто. Позади трона она заметила слабое мерцание, что означало одно: Хордак в лаборатории.

Энтрапта успокоилась, сделав пару вдохов и выдохов,

— Энтрапта, не ожидал сегодня тебя увидеть, — несколько удивленно заметил он. Похоже, он и вправду думал, что раньше следующей недели она не явится — помимо биотехнологий, он отдал ей кучу схем для разработки орудий, которые требовалось в срочном порядке разобрать, — у тебя возникли проблемы с рукой?

— Вовсе нет, милорд, — она подняла эту самую руку, — механизм отлично адаптировался к работе моего тела. Никаких побочных эффектов не возникло, и вообще никаких изменений.

— Это в пределах нормы, магии нужно время для полного пробуждения. В таком случае, зачем ты пришла?

— У меня две новости: хорошая и плохая.

Хордак поднял бровь. Ученая оказалась настолько решительна, что явилась с проблемами к нему лично. Самоуверенности ей не занимать. Любой капитан, да даже заместитель, давно бы уже в ужасе дрожал, преклонив колени, или же изо всех сил старался добиться снисхождения лидера. Она же оказалась… вопиюще честна.

— Начни с плохой, — ответил он, вернувшись к сбору аппарата.

— Энергия рунного камня Солинии на исходе. Я намеревалась замедлить этот процесс путем присоединения его к Черному Гранату, но от его магии привезенный камень все больше меркнет. Использовать его не получится, а если не вернуть его на место, то есть риск потерять и сам камень, и его магию.

— Правда? — нахмурился Хордак. — Покажи мне данные.

— Вот здесь, — Энтрапта передала ему планшет. За ночь она провела несколько тестов, результаты которых послужили доказательством ее гипотезы… частично. Магия Черного Граната как таковая не запятнала рунный камень Солинии, однако Энтрапта решила запастись лишним аргументом в свою пользу. Знания Хордака в области математического анализа рунных камней уступали ее собственным. Он и не заметит.

— Если мы потеряем рунный камень, — он задумчиво потер подбородок и недовольно нахмурился, — есть вероятность, что это пойдет нам на пользу, ведь таким образом принцессы потеряют силы…

— Вот только сумеете ли Вы воплотить свои планы по захвату Эфирии без него?

— В конце-концов маска Катры не была уничтожена. Могут ли камни работать как батареи? Как только сила камня будет необходима мы установим его на место… До этого мы оставим его здесь, лишив принцесс магических сил.

Разговор зашел совсем не в_ ту_ сторону…

— Тогда я проведу еще несколько тестирований для закрепления результатов, однако пока, я думаю, нам лучше установить камень на место… на всякий случай. Я не уверена, удастся ли нам активировать его вновь.

Алые глаза Хордака внимательно смотрели на нее. Только бы он не умел считывать скорость сердцебиения, тогда план был бы обречен на провал: ее сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Считаешь, что камень не продержится до конца эксперимента?

— По правде говоря, эксперимент довольно деликатный. Никто прежде не изменял структуру камней, поэтому нам неизвестны последствия такого обращения. Следовательно, нужно действовать аккуратно. Лучше опробовать все на Черном Гранате. К тому же, у меня немало текущих проектов… О, у меня для вас хорошие новости. Я практикую техномагию!

— Так быстро? — кивнул он, довольный ее успехами.

— Угу, мне сообщили о кадете, лишившимся ног, который находится в коме. Так что я взяла пару искусственных ног со склада. Сейчас я проверяю, получится ли вывести его из комы с помощью ваших протезов и научных изысканий.

— Интересно. Отличное упражнение для начала. Буду ожидать результатов.

Энтрапта разве что не воссияла от гордости.

— Что насчет рунного камня…

Она невольно задержала дыхание.

— Твое открытие достойно пристального внимания. Мы уже знаем, что на магию принцессы влияет ослабление ее рунного камня, уничтожение одного из них затронет их всех. Если получится исследовать работу камней и контролировать их силу при перемещении…

Энтрапта сглотнула в ожидании решения.

— Вероятно, в этом есть смысл. Поставить под угрозу мою связь с Эфирией чересчур рискованно, неизвестно, возможно ли будет ее восстановить. Проверь свои гипотезы на Черном Гранате, а другой вернем в Солинию.

Кивнув, Энтрапта уважительно поклонилась. Хордак, прищурившись, наблюдал, как она уходит из лаборатории.

— Скорее бы рука заработала… — пробормотал он. Устроившись на троне, он решил проанализировать этот разговор, однако ему быстро помешали. Экран на стене зажегся.

— Милорд, Шедоу Вивер просит аудиенции.

***

— Действительно, — он коснулся кончика носа, — выведите ее на экран.

***

— Поверить не могу, Боу! — удрученно застонала Глиммер. Двадцатый раз кряду, — веришь, Адора?! Пообещал Энтрапте _такое?!_ Эфирии ради, ты хоть голову включил?!

Адора невозмутимо пожала плечами. После пятнадцатого раза сил успокаивать Глиммер уже не осталось.

— Решать нужно было сразу. Жизнь Мермисты в опасности.

— Мог бы нас позвать и все обсудить! Однако неееет, мистер я-самый-умный сам все разрулил. Да если б Перфюма нас не предупредила…

— Глиммер… Что сделано, то сделано, — как можно мягче произнесла Адора. Глиммер, несколько часов нарезающая круги по комнате, остановилась. Губы ее стали похожи на тонкую нить, она сжала кулаки.

— Должно быть ты не понимаешь, Адора, — агрессивно ответила она, уже готовая взорваться от негодования, — я НИ ЗА ЧТО не позволю ей ставить эксперименты на _генетическом материале мамы_, что бы она там не задумала!

— Она сказала, что тест будет проведен втайне от Хордака. Никакого вреда он не причинит.

— Мне плевать! Я не подвергну маму опасности! Лучше дадим мой волос. Перфюма говорит, что особой разницы нет. Энтрапта не заметит подмены.

— Без обид, Глим, — хихикнула Адора, — но волосы Анджеллы куда длиннее твоих. Это _сложно_ проглядеть.

— Не проблема. Я удлиню их с помощью посоха.

Пару месяцев назад Глиммер начала обучение у чародеев Мистакора, желая освоить магию своего отца. Ей еще многому предстояло научиться, но прогресс уже был налицо.

— Дело в том, что я ей не доверяю. Я не уверена, поможет ли мой волос спасти Мермисту.

— Потому мы и идем сейчас к Катре! Позволь напомнить, идея была твоя, — ухмыльнулась Адора.

— Честно говоря, я уже сомневаюсь в этом решении… Энтрапта работала на нее. С чего Катре нам помогать?

— Не знаю, Хордак предал ее. Ей больше незачем защищать Орду.

— Мы ей тоже не особо нравимся.

— Она рассказала о рунном камне Мермисты…

— Ладно, раз уж все равно идем, то стоит попытаться… — успеха я не жду, но мы ведь всего на минутку… — шептала она, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, — зайдем, спросим и уйдем.

— Ой, не знаешь ты Катру, — неловко усмехнулась Адора. Глиммер подняла на нее взгляд, прося пояснить этот смешок, — она тебе прямо не ответит. Если хочешь получить честный ответ, то придется ее разговорить или удивить.

— Удивить? Как именно?

— Не знаю… Вот только спросишь прямо, можно ли доверять Энтрапте в критической ситуации… — Адора покачала головой. Перед глазами сразу встала обманчиво ласковая ухмылка Катры, — она поиграет с тобой, уведет от темы, так и не дав ответа. Прямота с ней не сработает.

— Супер… — заворчала Глиммер. Только этого не хватало. Она бросила косой взгляд на подругу. То и дело возникающая на ее губах улыбка бесила неимоверно. Повод увидеться с Катрой после утренних _лечебных процедур_ был ей только в радость, что у нее совсем не получалось скрыть.

Пф. Вот же нелепица. Куча целителей с готовностью бы взялись за лечение Катры. Надо же было Адоре упрямо вызваться самой.

Подсознательно Глиммер понимала, что чересчур субъективна в этом вопросе. В конце-концов между бывшими подругами всегда была сильная связь. Тем не менее, сегодня она была абсолютно вымотана бесконечными переживаниями о себе и Мермисте, взбешена поступком Боу… Ей предстояло подвергнуть риску собственную жизнь ради Мермисты, к чему она была _полностью готова_ — матери о сделке она даже не заикнулась. Но нужно же выяснить, а не будет ли это впустую.

Удостовериться, что Энтрапта без обмана выполнит свою часть сделки.

— Мы на месте.

Глиммер осмотрелась. Способа вытянуть информацию из Катры так и не придумалось. Надо попытаться. Она бесконечно доверяла Адоре, любила ее, но надо бы и самой посмотреть на реакцию Катры. Доверять Адоре в этом вопросе глупо: при одном упоминании Катры она голову теряет.

— Эй, Адора, — Глиммер съежилась от нахлунывших воспоминаний, — рановато ты.

Взгляд Катры упал на Глиммер.

— Ах… Так ты не одна.

Адора кивнула, ощущая себя меж двух огней. Температура в комнате будто поднялась до предела. Обе девушки не сводили друг с друга пылающих взглядов, разве что огнем не дышали. Похоже на глупое соревнование.

— Эм… Глиммер хочет с тобой побеседовать.

— Серьезно? — хмыкнула Катра. — А самой явится слабо? Или испугалась командира Орды?

— Мечтай дальше, _Катра…_ — Глиммер, право слово, будто на испорченную рыбу смотрела, настолько был пропитан отвращением ее взгляд. Катра схватилась за прутья решетки.

— Может, прыгнешь ко мне, авось мнение изменится?

— В любое время, _Хвостунья!_*

— Давай, заходи!

— Эй, спокойно, девочки! — Адора поймала Глиммер за плечо, аккурат в тот момент, как та уже собиралась вдарить Катре по носу.

— С чего я подумала, что это хорошая идея? Погоди… — увидев одежду Катры она нахмурилась, — Адора, разве это не тот свитер, который я тебе дала?

Адора побледенела, словно полотно. Точно тот… Улыбчивый розовый единорог, Глиммер сама его вышивала.

— Ну…

— Ух, Адора. Передаривать подарки _возлюбленных _— верх невоспитанности. Ты разве не знала?

— Не дождешься, Ордынская ты дрянь!

Адоре и слова вставить не дали. Глиммер появилась прямо над хохочущей, что есть мочи Катрой и резко прижала ее к земле. На крик прибежала стражница и быстренько открыла дверь, чтобы впустить Адору в камеру.

— Уймитесь, дуры! — заорала Адора, впрочем, напрасно. Обе противницы катались по земле, активно нанося удары, особенно стараясь попасть по лицу. Что же, ей ничего не остается, кроме как… Адора поймала обеих горе-драчуний за уши. Те сразу прекратили разборки, завыв от боли. — Ведите. Себя. Прилично. А то вам плакать нечем будет, когда я с вами разберусь.

Глиммер переместилась за пределы камеры и бросила на Адору колкий взгляд, прижав руку к ушибленному уху.

— Отпусти уже, а то я _Блестяшку _не достану! — рыкнула Катра.

— Хорошо, но ты успокоишься! На всякий случай я останусь здесь, — если бы от взгляда можно было сгореть, то этих двух уже бы только горстки пепла и остались.

— Меня зовут Глиммер, сволочь! — фыркнула принцесса.

— Какая разница…

— Прекрати, Катра!

Стоило прислушаться к Глиммер. Идея была отвратительная. Эти две и пары минут без драки не продержались. Хотя вот в чем вопрос. Почему Глиммер так импульсивна, когда речь заходит о Катре? С чего Катру так клонит вывести Глиммер из себя? С Перфюмой она вела себя совершенно иначе.

— Хочешь этот свитер назад,_ Глиммер?_ — Катра издевательски выделила голосом имя, — мне лошадки все равно не нравятся.

Принцесса фыркнула, но не отказалась. Катра задрала свитер, обнажив живот. Стоило Адоре с Глиммер понять, к чему дело идет, их щеки залил яркий румянец. Это только усложнит уже полетевший в тартарары разговор… Адора поймала руки Катры, словно в капкан, не дав ей полностью раздеться.

— Ты же меня без него по два раза на дню видишь, пора бы уже привыкнуть, — Катра попыталась вырвать руки, но куда ей было совладать с хваткой Адоры. Та только крепче вцепилась ей в запястья. Адора попыталась поймать взгляд Катры. Нужно как-нибудь успокоить ее… Ссоры никуда их не приведут.

Катра не торопилась отвечать на взгляд Адоры: сейчас все ее внимание было приковано к Глиммер. Прищурившись, она разглядывала каждую деталь миловидного личика принцессы. Та была в шаге от того, чтобы придти в ярость. Стоило Адоре придвинуться поближе к Катре, как та заметно погрустнела.

Узница выдавила из себя ухмылку.

Ну надо же… Кто-то _ревнует._

— Давайте мы все спокойно присядем и начнем сначала? — вздохнула Адора, глядя на Глиммер. Она безучастно пожала плечами, сделав вид, будто ни капли не задета, и кивнула. Адора посмотрела и на Катру, выражение лица которой показалось ей, мягко говоря, странным. Широкие, практически затмившие радужки глаз, зрачки, прижатые к голове уши и елейная обманчиво сладкая улыбка.

— Конечно, Адора, — промурлыкала она. Катра. _Мурлыкала._

Она приблизила свое лицо к лицу Адоры, у которой аж дыхание сперло. Воспользовавшись ее удивлением, Катра вырвалась из цепкой хватки и соскользнула руками по спине Адоры, пока не обняла ее за талию. Хвостом же она подхватила Адору за ногу и прижалась к ней близко-близко.

Она задела щеку Адоры своей и подобралась к ее уху.

— Сама знаешь, я _люблю _сидеть с тобой рядышком, — Катра слегка прикусила мочку ее уха.

Глиммер аж заикнулась. Она быстро исчезла из темницы, о ее недавнем присутствии напомнил лишь сноп пурпурных искр. Гадкий смешок Катры эхом разошелся по камере, неприятно зазвенел у Адоры в ушах яркими брызгами.

— Что ты задумала, _черт тебя дери_?! — она оттолкнула Катру, отшатнувшись от нее как от огня.

— Ух ты! Ты ругнулась? Сегодня праздник, о котором я не слышала?

В тот момент Адора поняла, что Катра воспользовалась… происходящим между ними, странным, непонятным, натянутым тонкой струной, накалом и едва укрепившимися после долгой разлуки узами. Пусть и думать забудет об _играх _с ее чувствами. Или чувствами Глиммер.

— Катра, — уже безо всякой обычной мягкости проговорила она, — не смей больше так поступать! Услышала?! Почему ты такая… Такая… — она агрессивно развела руками в надежде, что нужное слово подберется, но способов описать возмущение не находилось.

— Не спеши, подумай, — Катра заинтересованно разглядывала свои когти.

— С тобой невозможно по-хорошему! Чем она перед тобой провинилась?! Зачем доводить ее? Она лишь хотела задать вопрос!

Адора в ярости вышагивала по камере. Лишь жалкие остатки самоконтроля удерживали ее от желания впечатать кулак в стену.

— Она на меня так смотрит, аж мерзко становится, — Катра пожала плечами, — раз уж теперь я нашла этому причину, то менять свое поведение смысла уж точно нет.

Под пронзающим взглядом Катры она вновь покраснела. Адора точно поняла, что Катра имела в виду, от того только сильнее хотелось вдарить ей хорошенько.

— Ты преувеличиваешь?

— _Глупышка_. Серьезно, Адора? Отдать мне _ее подарок_? Как тебе это только в голову пришло?

Да уж оставалось только поглумиться над собой. Стоило быть внимательнее. И почему не подумала. Надо же было из целого шкафа свитеров выбрать именно тот, что подарила Глиммер на годовщину Адоры в Яркой Луне. Глупо, вопиюще глупо.

— Ты все равно не имеешь права выводить нас из себя. Я не позволю вытирать об себя ноги, Катра. Если захочешь еще раз выкинуть подобное, — она смутилась, но затем вновь нахмурилась и закрылась в себе. Такого Катра уж точно не забудет, — не на ту напала.

Катра в полной тишине созерцала эмоции принцессы. Той очевидно было больно. Адора почувствовала между ними что-то, и…. Катра воспользовалась этим ради какой-то шутки, игры… По правде говоря, Катра и сама затруднялась дать название происходящему между ними… Это явно нечто большее, чем возвращение старой дружбы.

Или физическое влечение, с которым Катра уже была знакома.

Сердце сжалось в груди от нахлынувшей бурным потоком вины. А ведь всё они виноваты. Эти невинные голубые глаза.

— Тебе понадобится поддержка, Катра. Ты не можешь вести себя так, иначе повстанцы не захотят иметь с тобой дело.

— Ха, _не очень-то и хотелось_! Я не просила твоей чертовой помощи, Принцесса!

— Последний раз повторяю, я пытаюсь спасти твою жизнь, Катра! — закричала Адора, сделав пару шагов ей навстречу.

— Мне плевать! Я не просила себя спасать, Адора! — погромче крикнула Катра, стремясь перекричать оппонентку, и тоже подошла поближе. — Меня задолбало твое упрямство! Зачем тебе оно надо?!

— Какой бы сволочью ты себя не выставляла, я не хочу твоей смерти!

На этих словах ее пальцы крепко сжали плечи Катры. Адора уж ожидала наступления второй волны криков, что Катру снова прорвет кучей оскорблений, но та замолчала. Ушки задрожали, а всё тело отдалось расслаблению, наступившему от прикосновений Адоры. В этих глазах таилась прорва эмоций, но Адора была слишком вымотана спором, чтобы вглядываться в них (или просто боялась утонуть, кто знает).

— Адора…

На мгновение вспыхнул фиолетовый свет, явив подругам, вернувшуюся обратно Глиммер. Пылая гневом, она встала прямо перед камерой, вперив взгляд в Катру.

— На прошлой неделе Энтрапта рассказывала тебе, как она помогла нам сбежать, когда мы спасли Адору?

Катра проморгалась в попытке осознать услышанное.

— ЧТО?!

***

За всю свою жизнь Шедоу Вивер совершила немало ошибок, о некоторых из них она пожалела сполна.

Первым проколом, после которого ее жизнь пошла под откос, стало похищение маски королевы Магокошек. Гнев Катришки въелся в кожу уродливым шрамом, пересекающим лицо ведьмы кривой дугой. Маска надежно скрыла его, но избавиться от него так и не вышло: ни одно заклятье не помогло.

Другим поводом для сожалений стала новая королева. Катра… Один взгляд в цветные глазки котенка — и в душе ведьмы поселилось извечное презрение. Стоило прикончить ее сразу же. Не позволить Адоре _привязаться _к ней.

Хуже всего на нее давило решение довериться Хордаку. С самого начала амбициозный пришелец приносил ей лишь новые беды и страдания. Подговорил похитить маску Катришки, принял в Орде, пообещав желанное отмщение прогнившему, закостеневшему под гнетом устарелых правил Мистакору, запретил убить Катру… и оставил загнивать в ледяной, темной камере, не пропускавшей солнечных лучей.

Теперь в отсутствие Катры на горизонте виднелась новая цель.  
Уж она до него доберется, затем Мистакор получит свое, а там, кто знает, может, получится прикончить Катру и положить конец расе Магокошек.

Она воцарится в Эфирии, вернет на планету баланс, воплотит в жизнь мечты, что так долго лелеяла.

— Милорд… Благодарю за позволение…

_— Быстрее, Шедоу Вивер, у меня плотный график._

О язвительном ответе пришлось забыть. Ее положение слишком шаткое для споров.

— Милорд, раз уж Катра более не командующая…

_— Теперь эту должность занимает Октавия._

— Я все еще могу принести пользу. Позвольте доказать это вам, милорд.

_— Без Черного Граната твоя магия ничто. Ты растеряла былую мощь._

— Если вы вернете его мне…

_— Нет, Энтрапта проводит над ним эксперименты._

Пытаясь сдержать, клокочущий, рвущийся изнутри гнев, она сжала кулаки. Сил ее больше нет. Как же надоели эти лобзания.

— Я отдала ради Вас все… — пробормотала она.

_— Вот как?_

— Все эти годы я только и делала, что доказывала свою верность, полезность, трудилась не покладая рук! Вы обещали мне Мистакор!

_— Ты же пообещала мне помощь в войне с принцессами. Вместо этого ты присвоила себе силу рунного камня. Под твоим командованием мы никак не продвинулись, что тебе хорошо известно. Свою часть сделки ты не выполнила, так что мне не о чем сожалеть._

— Меня изгнали из-за Вас! Ради Вас! — взревела Шедоу Вивер, — ради Вас я украла маску этой блохастой королевы, потеряла все, и вот как Вы меня отблагодарили!

_— Я не приказывал тебе обкрадывать королеву Магокошек, — огрызнулся Хордак, — лишь поделился своими размышлениями на тему рунных камней._

— Вы сказали, что, захватив рунные камни, мы спасем планету! Вернем древнюю магию! Я лишь желала оказать посильную помощь! Вы обязаны мне!

_— И ты полностью провалилась, Шедоу Вивер. Ты не смогла добить своей цели и… выдала меня. Ты указала на меня на Суде, что стоило мне доверия Мистакора, — _резко проговорил Хордак. Его обыкновенно безэмоциональное лицо стало схоже с мордой разгневанного зверя. Хорошо все-таки, что Шедоу Вивер не находилась рядом с ним, _— Я проявил подлинное милосердие, спасши тебя от ссылки в Запретную Зону… Если кто мне и обязан, то это ты… Лайт Спиннер._

От давно утерянного в глубинах памяти имени ведьма съежилась. Уже пятнадцать лет она старалась похоронить эту часть своей жизни, при этом Хордак отлично знал, какие ужасные воспоминания были связаны с этим именем, чем не преминул воспользоваться.

_— Однако…  
_  
Шедоу Вивер взглянула на него с надеждой.

_— Если ты желаешь быть полезной, то я попытаюсь найти способ наделить тебя силой.  
_  
Она с уважением поклонилась. Наконец-то она выберется из проклятой камеры. На время придется поумерить амбиции, однако ей предоставится возможность выяснить текущее положение дел в Орде… Особенно ее заинтересовала эта Энтрапта.

_— Мне понадобится твоя маска, Шедоу Вивер._

— Маска? — удивилась она.

_— Да. Когда ее обработка будет завершена, тебя освободят._


	16. Chapter 16

Боу болезненно всхлипнул, споткнувшись об откуда ни возьмись появившуюся на пути корягу. К тому же ему в плечо сразу прилетел смачный удар, напомнивший о необходимости вести себя тихо, от вконец издергавшейся Глиммер.

— Хватит меня бить! — зашипел он.

— Из-за тебя нас схватят! — грозно прошептала в ответ принцесса. Она судорожно оглядывалась вокруг, чтобы не допустить засады. Солдаты, ведущие наблюдение по периметру замка, редко отличались особой зоркостью, но кричащего от боли Боу даже они бы услышали. Телепортироваться раньше, чем они окажутся под сенью деревьев Шепчущего леса, надежно скрывающих их от ордынцев, слишком рискованно. Если магии Глиммер чего и недоставало, так это скрытности.

Через пару минут они наконец смогли вздохнуть с облегчением, добравшись до заброшенного окопа, ныне окруженного кустами и деревьями. Из-за резко разросшегося леса можно было подумать, что военные действия здесь велись как минимум несколько лет назад.

— Свифт Винд! Ты где? — как можно тише позвала Глиммер.

— Мы здесь.

Адора и крылатый единорог опасливо выглянули из-за дуба.

— Адора! — забыв о разговорах минутной давности, хором воскликнули Боу и Глиммер, — тебя же просили не приходить.

— Здесь же опасно! Что если это ловушка?

— В последний раз повторюсь, я доверяю Кайлу, он нас прежде не подводил. Тем более мы встретимся один на один.

— А _я_ верю Энтрапте, — с улыбкой отметила Глиммер, — раз она не предала нас в Зоне Страха, то она все еще на нашей стороне.

По реакции Катры на вопрос Глиммер она точно убедилась в своей правоте. Искреннее удивление Катры тесно переплелось с кипящим негодованием. Так искренне даже ей не удалось бы сыграть. Поэтому Глиммер поверила, пусть и не могла похвастаться долгим знакомством с Катрой.

Энтрапта помогла им сбежать и, как и обещала, не выдала их ни одной живой душе. Кроме, может быть, Эмили.

— Не думаю, что ей вообще есть дело до сторон… — заметила Адора.

— Зато есть дело до нас, раз уж она готова помочь.

— Она работает на врагов! Ее могли обнаружить! Может, Хордак только и ждет появления Боу, чтобы взять его в заложники!

— Потому-то мы тебя и не звали. Чтобы тебя не поймали вместе с ним. _Снова._ А еще мы взяли с собой Свифт Винда. В случае опасности можно улететь.

— Но…

— Кроме того мы встречаемся у входа в Щепчущий лес. В Зону Страха я больше ни ногой!  
Тяжкий вздох. Адору часто считали до чертиков упрямой, но собственные друзья порой с легкостью отбирали у нее пальму первенства.

— А тебе не пора ли… приступить к _ежедневному массажу_? — усмехнулся Свифт Винд, не упуская возможности подколоть подругу. Боу пошевелил бровями со знанием дело, еще больше вгоняя Адору в краску. Глиммер осталось только глаза закатить.

— Понятия не имею… Все равно опоздала уже, так что я сегодня пас. Раны Катры практически затянулись, денек и без меня потерпит.

— Все нормально? — смешки Боу сменились искренним беспокойством. От него не укрылся быстрый понимающий взгляд, которым обменялись Адора и Глиммер, но в детали своего визита к Катре они его не посвятили. От пропитавшего округу дискомфорта Свифт Винд изумленно заржал.

— Ничего ужасного не произошло. Ты точно уверен, что мне не нужно идти с вами?

— Это мое задание, Адора, — ободряюще похлопав ее по плечу, ответил Боу, — я справлюсь, не волнуйся. Меня не надо защищать.

Она посмотрела в сияющие глаза самого надежного друга. Боу не нужно было слов. Он прекрасно понимал, как сильна ее внутренняя борьба. Желание обезопасить друзей и близких постепенно сводило Адору с ума, доводя до абсолютно безумных поступков. Все неудачи и беды она взваливала себе на плечи, будто вся вина за них должна висеть только на ней. Катру _подвела_, Энтрапту тоже (последняя оказалась жива и здорова, но возвращаться не хотела, что тоже отрицательно сказалось на самобичевании Адоры).

Видения пугающего будущего изнывали Адору по ночам, не давая сомкнуть глаз. С опытом она все ответственнее относилась к безопасности друзей и остальных повстанцев, что порой переходило в гиперопеку.

Чтобы хоть как-то заставить подругу ослабить надзор Глиммер и Боу заключили с Адорой нечто вроде дружеского пакта. Она позволит им ходить на миссии в одиночку. Постарается верить, что ничего ужасного без нее не произойдет, что ей нет необходимости быть постоянно быть рядом. Поначалу Адоре приходилось нелегко, но за несколько месяцев она начала демонстрировать некоторые успехи. Для полного исцеления от давящего на нее гипертрофированного чувства ответственности была далеко, но Адора ступила на верный путь.

К сожалению… По мнению Глиммер, эта сторона ее натуры вновь захватила власть, что нашло выражение в ярой защите жизни и будущего Катры. И Адора вряд ли остановится, даже если придется дорого заплатить… Впрочем, на эту тему они еще побеседуют.  
— Я отдам волос Глиммер и сразу назад.

Он продемонстрировал пробирку, где, переливаясь в лунном свете, сиял длинный розовый волос Глиммер. Сходство с волосами Анджеллы было колоссальным. Глиммер по-прежнему переживала об исходе сделки, искренне надеясь, что Энтрапта не прознает об обмане… Сердце тревожно колотилось в груди. Мысль о предательстве подруги, в преданности которой она с таким трудом поверила вновь, отдавалась в душе немым укором.

Вот только жизнью мамы рисковать нельзя. Пусть и ради Мермисты.

— Мне это все равно не нравится… — покачала головой Адора, но нехотя уступила дорогу Боу, позволив ему устроиться на спине Свифт Винда. Тот уж точно сумеет помочь Боу, если случится беда.

— Не бойтесь. И глазом моргнуть не успеете, как я снова буду с вами, — Боу с улыбкой потрепал приготовившегося к взлету Свифт Винда.

Дождавшись пока парочка скроется в ночном небе принцессы медленно побрели обратно в замок. Улыбка сразу покинула губы Глиммер. Боу будет дома через пару часов, но принцесса прекрасно знала, что будет мучительно отсчитывать минуты в ожидании.

Может, стоит проведать Мермисту? Несмотря на постоянную заботу Перфюмы, мастерски обращающейся с лекарственными травами, состояние Мермисты быстро ухудшалось.

Эх, если бы только Кайл смог прийти пораньше… Сбежать раньше, не вызвав подозрений, у него бы попросту не вышло. Что касается рунного камня, то, по его словам, он уже на полпути в Солинию. Это поселило в сердце Глиммер робкую надежду. Энтрапта не выдала секрет Адоры, но все же… Доверяй, но проверяй.

Будто прыжок веры.

Она краем глаза проследила за идущей рядом Адорой. Узнав о вере повстанцев в Ши-Ру, в спасение от Орды, она была, мягко говоря, недовольна, что неудивительно. Ордынцы не из того теста сделаны. _Вера _их точно не мотивирует.

Глиммер подобное было не чуждо. Она и сама никогда не разделяла мамину несломимую веру в Ши-Ру и ее возвращение. Всякий раз как Орда подбиралась к повстанцам, те отступали, даже не пытаясь дать отпор, что выводило Глиммер из себя. C самого детства она привыкла наблюдать, но принять эту трусость как должное было выше ее сил. Она и Адоре-то при первой встрече не доверилась, подозрение оказалось сильнее веры в пророчество. Зато Глиммер как никто другой поняла ее разочарования и мысли.

Но все же… Адора так заботилась о Катре, выступила в ее защиту, настаивала на ее присоединении к повстанцам и всей душой верила, что для той еще не все потеряно… для Катры, врага, что причиняла им боль столько раз, что и сосчитать трудно. Той Катре, которая только и делала, что твердила будто готова предпочесть смерть раскаянию?  
Она, конечно, понимала, откуда ветер дует, знала вкратце их историю, из-за которой Адора и защищала Катру столь яростно. Вот только для Глиммер ее поведение все равно слегка отдавало лицемерием.

***

_Снова. Все повторяется вновь. Она в полном одиночестве. Окружена снедающим все вокруг пламенем. Дым заполняет легкие, мешает сделать спасительный вздох. Она хнычет, как потерявшийся ребенок. Молит о помощи.  
Разве здесь есть хоть кто-то? Все кажется абсолютно новым, незнакомым.  
И это внезапное чувство. Угольно-черная зловещая аура. С каждой секундой она все ближе и ближе.  
Она отчаянно сворачивается в клубок, крохотное тельце дрожит от головы до кончика хвоста.  
Высокая фигура склоняется над ней. Алые глаза. Ночь пронзает полный ужаса крик._

— Катра!

Она распахнула глаза, задыхаясь от ужаса. Она вновь и вновь пыталась сфокусировать взгляд, пока полностью не очнулась от кошмара.

Катра в безопасности. И все также в камере.

Не было пронизывающего алого взгляда. Вместо него был голубой, обеспокоенно осматривающий ее лицо.

— Ты как?

Катра глубоко вздохнула, снова закрыв глаза. Все тело пронзило сотнями мурашек. Она попыталась скрыть руками изнуренное лицо, только сейчас поняв, что Адора прижимает их к койке.

— Прости… — Адора сразу же отстранилась, — ты прям как змеюка извивалась и даже зарядила мне по носу, пока я старалась тебя разбудить.

Катра села и изможденно облокотилась об стену. Она бросила взгляд на мигом оказавшуюся на противоположной стороне камеры Адору. Та избегала смотреть в ответ.  
Очевидно, что ее беспокойство не деланное. Тем не менее инцидент с Глиммер она Катре еще не простила.

Прошло уже два дня с той встречи. Четыре раза Адора приходила в камеру, в гробовом молчании обрабатывала мазью заживающие раны и через десять минут уходила, так и не удостаивая Катру взглядом. К собственному удивлению, Катра не пыталась втянуть ее в разговор. На подсознательном уровне она понимала, что подобное Адору только больше разгневает. По крайней мере _сама Катра _разозлилась бы.

— Что тебе приснилось?

— По правде сказать, не знаю… — хмуро ответила Катра, — это один и тот же сон, но детали расплываются, я не могу их запомнить.

Кроме алых огоньков, следящих за каждым ее шагом во сне и наяву.

— Это сильно на тебя влияет… — размышляла вслух Адора, взгляд полнился сочувствием. Такой взгляд мог означать только одно: Катра показалась ей до смерти испуганной. Сердце Катры отзывалось глухими, но мощными ударами об ребра, кожу покрывал леденящий пот.

— Скоро пройдет.

Эх, не поверила. Впрочем, Адора не ответила, а молча бросила Катре уже знакомую ей горлянку. Схватив ее, Катра залпом залила себе в рот зелье, больше не дергаясь из-за внезапного соленого вкуса, как бывало первое время.

— Думала уж, ты сегодня не явишься, — закончив с зельем, Катра начала разговор.

— И я так думала, — Адора пододвинулась поближе с тюбиком мази в руках. Катра отворачиваться пока не стала: этот разговор ей хотелось провести лицом к лицу с Адорой.

— Послушай, я…

— Сегодня Боу встречается с Кайлом, чтобы выполнить свою часть сделки с Энтраптой.

— Вы заключили с ней сделку? — Катра сморщилась при упоминании Энтрапты. После внезапной информации от Глиммер бывшая напарница вызывала смешанные чувства, среди которых особо ярко виднелось раздражение. Времени на обдумывании ситуации было предостаточно… вот только… казалось будто весь мир умудрился ее обхитрить, все знали о сложившейся ситуации больше, чем она сама. Как же унизительно.

— Да, ради Мермисты. Энтрапта вернет рунный камень в Солинию — тогда Мермиста поправится.

Круговым жестом Адора попросила Катру развернуться, чтобы намазать ей спину.

— Ты ей доверяешь?

Адора внимательно всматривалась в глаза Катры. Что же она там искала?

— Энтрапта — тот еще оригинал, но она сумела доказать, что мы ей небезразличны, что она способна выполнять обещания. Этого достаточно.

_Обещания…_ Одно слово — и словно сидящих рядом некогда подруг разделяет целый мир. Простое слово повисло меж ними тяжким грузом. Слишком большое значение оно имело для обеих. Говорили они в последнее время много, но тему спора в храме, произошедшего в прошлом году, так и не подняли. Вероятно, что спустя множество напряженных разговоров, восстанавливающих по кирпичику их отношения, вскоре дойдет и до этой темы.

Пока случай двухдневной давности не разбил эти надежды. Катра, что подло воспользовалась чувствами Адоры. И ради чего? Позлить Глиммер!

— Ты мне спину сегодня покажешь или так и будешь пялится?

Катру выбило из транса.

— Послушай, Адора… — она неловко склонилась ближе, — я сожалею о своем поступке. Пару дней назад, — добавила она, хотя Адора бы и без уточнений поняла.

Адора поочередно присмотрелась к обоим ее глазам. Катра понадеялась, что ее искренность отражается в глазах, и видна Адоре. Извиняться ей приходилось нечасто, так что ее обуревали очевидные сомнения по поводу ее вида. Выглядит ли она достаточно виновато? Поверит ли Адора в ее раскаяние?

— Долго же ты.

— Ты со мной не разговаривала.

Слова настолько острые, твердые, что прорезали бы металл. Подпитываемые безграничной, накопившейся яростью обеих сторон. Ранящие в самые уязвимые места, хоть и жалкая сценка никак не сравнится с болью, что Катра причинила за целый год противостояния. И все же Катра признала, что игрой с Глиммер натянула до упора хрупкую нить в сердце Адоры, ранила чувства. Не из-за ревности Глиммер Адора была взбешена, вовсе нет. Потому что снова попалась на удочку, поверила, что в Катре теплился огонек добра. Вмиг ее поглотило разочарование, ведь Катра вновь опустилась до манипуляций. Как обычно. Ничего не изменилось.

Зато Адоре удалось донести свою мысль: такого она больше не потерпит.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — печально произнесла Адора. Решив не открывать рот лишний раз, Катра сняла свитер и доверила свою спину заботе Адоры.

Подумать только. Десять дней назад ей бы и дела не было до каких-то там чувств Адоры. Напротив, все надежды Адоры она бы сокрушила с жестокой ухмылкой. Измениться. Еще чего.

Однако нужда в этом извинении снедала Катру чувством вины, оседала тяжестью в груди. Мрачный вид Адоры, входящей в камеру, но избегающей зрительного контакта, только добавлял лишний повод для мук совести.

И как бы не выводил из себя этот факт, Катре и самой хотелось поддерживать с Адорой мирные отношения.

— Как дела у Глиммер? — этот вопрос задавать не хотелось, но Катра себя пересилила. Она не позволит туманной дымке тишины вновь опустится на них. Этот вопрос тоже необходимо разрешить здесь и сейчас.

— На взводе, но держится неплохо.

Все еще холодно. Слышать такое от Адоры… непривычно и неприятно. Так говорит Катра, но не нежная и добрая Адора.

— Думаю, перед ней мне тоже стоит извиниться, а?

— Было бы неплохо.

Адора прошлась пальцами по позвонкам, вызвав волну приятных мурашек.

— Она тоже перед тобой извинится за драку.

— Ее не за что винить. Я напрашивалась.

— Это неважно, Катра, — Катра аж сглотнула от страха, настолько непреклонен был голос Адоры. То вздымалась привычная Адоре жажда обеспечить справедливость для обеих спорщиц. Также как она пристыдила повстанцев, когда те почти уподобились Орде при поимке Катры.

Еще это может быть… как она там это назвала? Зарыть топор войны? Вроде того. Если Катра станет союзницей повстанцев, то им придется поладить… Адора на этом просто зациклилась. Как мило и глупо… Совсем забыла о такой простой свойственной людям вещи как _ревность_, как бы это не привело к печальным последствиям.

— Похоже, ты ей очень дорога…

Рука, осторожно поглаживающая ее спину, на мгновение замерла. Интересно, к чему бы это. Что если между принцессами нечто большее, чем просто дружба?

— Она — моя лучшая подруга.

Катра сжала губы и вцепилась в коленки, пусть когти и оставляли едва заметные порезы на тонкой коже. Лучшей подругой Адоры была _она_. Хотя уже год как прошел. Кому сейчас какое дело?

— Жаль, что вы так возненавидели друг к другу, но я и сама слишком наивная. Полагаю, я завысила ожидания, — удрученно вздохнула она.

— У меня к ней нет ненависти, — задумчиво сказала Катра, Адора кивнула, призывая ее продолжить мысль, — то есть она меня бесит, конечно. Всякий раз как она рот откроет, то мне аж тошно становится, но она хоть честна в своих чувствах. Она не притворщица. Ты может и решила меня защищать, но целовать меня в задницу из-за этого она не станет. Я, признаюсь, думала, что они поклоняются тебе как Ши-Ре. Вот только ее привязанность и… увлечение связано скорее с Адорой, чем с Ши-Рой.

Снова ухмылка. Адоре очевидно неловко, Катре даже разворачиваться не нужно, чтобы это понять. Как же просто ее раздразнить.

— Никто из повстанцев не считает меня только Ши-Рой. Они заботятся обо мне. Они не идеальны, как и все мы, это правда, но их чувства неподдельны и искренни.

Как бы ни хотелось поспорить, но тут крыть нечем. Она ожидала куда худшего обращения (и не заслужила, если честно, такой доброты). Первой мыслью было, что это внезапная вспышка ярости Адоры так на них подействовала, но после разговоров с принцессами и стражами… ее точка зрения изменилась. Немного.

Вопреки мнениям многих, Катра прекрасно понимала, что повстанцы не злодеи. Так-то главными виновниками войны были ордынцы (еще вернее — лично Хордак). _Добрыми_ она этих людей тоже не считала. Вообще годы, проведенные под гнетом ордынского воспитания, оказали большое влияние на ее восприятие, концепт доброты для нее также был сложен. Тем не менее, в голосе Адоры звучало неподдельное уважение стоило ей завести речь о повстанцах, что Катра не могла просто игнорировать, пусть и держала на врагов обиду. Взять ту же Перфюму, что завидной решительностью готова была оказать Катре помощь, несмотря на убийственные взгляды бывшей командующей и ее пугающий Перфюму характер. Даже Глиммер почему-то прислушалась к ее мнению…

Чего уж там, даже стражи проявляли к ней благосклонность. Особенно во время еды. Недавно одна из стражниц даже принесла ей расческу, чтобы привести в порядок непослушную гриву, а также другие принадлежности для личной гигиены. У некоторых из них Катра даже названий не знала: пришлось расспрашивать и смотреть на удивленные лица.

Кардинально отличается от Орды, где повезет, если не отравишься.

Наивные, примерные люди, чья вера сосредоточилась вокруг идеалов добра, щедрости и справедливости. Однако импульсивные, готовые защищать родных и близких до последней капли крови, а также не сказать, что всепрощающие. В этом Катра на них похожа. Ну, если отбросить наивность и примерность.

— Я заметила. С Перфюмой и вашей королевой… — она вспомнила об обещании Анджеллы простить прегрешения Катры, если та присягнет им на верность. От нее требовалось не только проявить впечатляющее мужество, но и наступить себе на горло… На месте Анджеллы Катра бы так _никогда_ не поступила.

Проведя какое-то время в раздумьях, она даже была благодарна за снисхождение и… даже поразмыслила над принятием предложения. Вот только, как бы Катра не старалась, представить себя как полноправного члена Восстания у нее никак не получалось. Она просто не впишется. Да и планам по завоеванию Орды такой союз не поспособствует.

— Много же им придется вытерпеть из-за наивности, — закончила Катра.

Адора улыбнулась. Раз уж с мазью было покончено, то можно сделать еще что-нибудь. Например, помассировать затекшую наверняка шею Катры. Как Катра вообще дошла до извинений и даже признания собственной неправоты? Кто знает? Должно быть, ей было совсем одиноко.

— Завтра прибывает чародей из Мистакора, чтобы поговорить с нами насчет суда. Он будет выступать в твою защиту.

Катра дернула хвостом, чудом не задев лицо Адоры. Той вероятно ни тепло ни холодно от этих новостей, но хоть жаловаться на попытки себе помочь перестала. И на том спасибо.

— Он научит меня рыдать на публику, чтобы растрогать присяжных, которые, кстати, все без исключения меня ненавидят?

— Без понятия, — рассмеялась Адора. Ей стало немного легче, поэтому она была не прочь поболтать с Катрой еще чуток, но та громко зевнула. Точно, уже поздно. К тому же после приема зелья Катру одолевала сонливость.

Адоре все равно пора вернуться в лагерь, дожидаться Боу и Глиммер, которые, наверно, уже ногти грызут от беспокойства. Она взяла пустую горлянку и встала.

— Адора…

Тревога на этом лице появлялась нечасто.

— Ты не против… — она сглотнула, — побыть со мной еще чуть-чуть? Пока я не усну?

Тот кошмар…

Адора улыбнулась и снова присела. Катра сразу же отвела взгляд. Показать Адоре свою радость, еще чего не хватало. Адора, впрочем, и сама все поняла, от чего слегка загрустила. Когда-нибудь Катра вновь решится открыть свое сердце и не скрывать подлинных чувств. Как раньше, когда-то давно.

Адора позвала стражницу.

— Пожалуйста, скажите Глиммер, что я останусь здесь ненадолго. А как закончит со своим… делом пусть зайдет?

Стражница кивнула и оставила их наедине.

— Я и забыла о сделке, — ушки Катры прижались к голове, — иди, жди Боу вместе с ней, за меня не волнуйся.

— Я и здесь могу подождать, глупенькая. Я и понятия не имею, когда он там вернется.

— Но…

— Никаких но! — лимит приказов на сегодня для Адоры исчерпан. — А теперь поспи.  
Катра хмыкнула, уголки ее дрогнули, выдавая некое подобие улыбки. Она легла на твердый матрас и приподняла тонкую простынь, чтобы Адора могла расположиться рядышком. Принцесса улеглась лицом к ней. Места на койке было маловато, так что она подвинулась поближе и инстинктивно обняла талию Катры.

Глаза Катры уже были наполовину закрыты. С тихим мурчанием она окончательно их захлопнула, наслаждаясь теплом прижавшейся к ней Адоры. Адора смахнула с лба Катры выбившуюся прядь, мешавшую ей полюбоваться на мирно засыпающую Катру. Адора ласково потрепала ее по щеке, проводя рукой по знакомым веснушкам.  
Счастье будто стало бальзамом на открытый нарыв прямо в самом сердце, который только Катра и могла исцелить. За весь год она ни разу не извинилась. Все когда-то бывает впервые.

Конечно, только за этот случай, а не за всю причиненную боль. Похищение, разрушение, война планетарного масштаба… но первый камень уже положен. Услышав слова раскаяния, Адора только преисполнилась в своей вере в Катру.

Адора наклонилась и оставила мимолетный поцелуй на лбу Катры, все еще обхватив ее спокойное лицо. Сердце ускорило свой бег. Откуда взялись такие сильные чувства к Катре? Почему именно к Катре, бывшей лучшей подруге, и предположительно заклятому врагу?  
С губ Катры сорвалось какое-то неразборчивое слово. Она доверчиво прижалась к Адоре, и та вернула руку на талию Катры, где она раньше и была, а затем удовлетворенно провалилась в сон.

С _этими чувствами_ она после разберется. Сначала нужно пережить суд.


	17. Chapter 17

В кадетской казарме раздался тихий нестройный храп. Время близилось к полуночи, но здесь, в Зоне Страха, укладывались рано, а засыпали, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Учитывая каждодневные тренировки, где кадетам приходилось стараться изо всех сил, это было скорее необходимостью, чем блажью.

Только один кадет усиленно притворялся спящим, он терпеливо ждал наступления новых суток. Снимать одежду перед якобы сном он не стал: слишком долго потом надевать, только ботинки, спрятанные под нижней койкой, ожидали своего часа.

Глухое тиканье часов возвестило о наступлении полуночи.

Кайл отбросил одеяло и тихонько, лишь не разбудить кого, спрыгнул с койки. Несколько секунд он так и оставался на четвереньках, прислушиваясь к двадцати своим сокурсникам, которые, на его счастье, даже не шелохнулись. Фух. Можно выдвигаться.

В последнее время подобные ночные наблюдения стали для Кайла привычным действом, однако сегодняшнее нарушение комендантского часа отличалось от предыдущих. Сегодня ему предстоит выбраться из Зоны Страха и, что самое страшное, _вернуться обратно._ Незамеченным.

Он приложил ладонь к уху и запустил маленький наушник, помещенный в него заранее. Наушник для связи ему выдала Энтрапта. Она будет следить за обстановкой, пока Кайл не выйдет из Зоны Страха, а в дальнейшем связываться с ним через устройство. Так она сможет обеспечить ему безопасный проход без риска попасться роботам или, что еще хуже, Октавии, а то и шпону Хордака.

Кайл проверил ремень перед выходом. На нем висел водонепроницаемый чехол, куда позже нужно будет поместить волос. Сейчас там находился небольшой аппарат, который Энтрапта намеревалась передать Боу.

Все готово.

Кайл аккуратно открыл дверь. Ни дай Первые, заскрипит. Все обошлось. Он сделал шаг вперед тихо-тихо, а ведь так у них только Катра умела (Кайлу определенно было чем гордиться).

_— База вызывает Ящерицу, как слышно?_

От крикнувшего на ухо голоса Кайл резко подался вперед.

— Принцесса! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, — пожаловался он, сжимая рубашку на груди. Затем он наскоро осмотрелся, проверяя, не явился ли кто эхо, раздавшееся по пустым коридорам.

_— Это невозможно с чисто физиологической точки зрения. Твои артерии не могут закупориться, ты еще слишком юн, хотя, если верить книгам, что я тут изучаю, то у тебя может возникнуть кардиомиопатия такоцубо…_

— Принцесса! — зашипел Кайл. Он на цыпочках прошел по коридору, продвигаясь к вентиляционной шахте, откуда он обычно и вел наблюдение.

_— Хорошо, хорошо. Ой, и ты сегодня не должен лезть в вентиляцию, это опасно._

— Почему?

_— Октавия сейчас патрулирует на втором этаже. С ее новым улучшенным с помощью техники Хордака инфракрасным зрением, она способна видеть на триста шестьдесят градусов и даже заметить тебя сквозь препятствие. Не думала даже, что такое возможно. Так что, если ты на нее наткнешься — считай пропал, а в трубах от нее точно не скрыться._

Это многое объяснило. Например, теперь ясно, как она заметила его у себя за спиной…

— Как же мне добраться до канализации? Там солдаты на каждом шагу.

_— Я тебя проведу, _— даже слишком бодро, с учетом текущей ситуации, ответила Энтрапта. Ни разу в жизни Кайл так не нервничал, а он так на минутку однажды провел на базу Глиммер и Боу, что было той еще нервотрепкой… —_ Скорпия сейчас на подвальном уровне, если понадобится отвлечь ботов, то она тебе поможет…  
_  
— Поможет занырнуть? — хмыкнул он. Выбраться из Зоны Страха через канализацию. Не сказать, что Кайл воспринял эту идею с большим энтузиазмом, но сбежать через мусоросжигательный отсек не представлялось возможным. Это привлекло бы слишком много внимания. По крайней мере, пару дней назад они убрались в канализации… Как заранее знали.

_— Точно, ха-ха-ха. Отлично сказано, Кайл! Ключи от скифа с собой?_

Он пошарился по карманам. На месте. Он подтвердил это Энтрапте.

_— Отлично, тогда вперед! Операция Кварц начинается!_

Кайл закатил глаза, уже поднимаясь по центральной лестнице. Он держал уши востро, шел практически бесшумно, если что и могло привлечь внимание охранников, то только громкий стук его сердца.

По ночам Зона Страха поистине оправдывала громкое название, когда все погружалось в полную тишину. Напускное, искусственное безмолвие, созданное прежде всего для запугивания потенциальных нарушителей комендантского часа. Пустота, способная заглотить целиком, любого зазевавшегося кадета или шпиона, осмелившегося строить козни великой Орде. Стены из прочнейшего металла будто покрывались морем глаз и ушей, отслеживающих любой признак угрозы.

_— Налево._

От внезапного звука Кайл чуть не повернул не туда. Непривычно-то как. Он всегда шпионил в одиночку, полагаясь лишь на собственную сноровку и расторопность. Приходилось самостоятельно проверять коридоры и углы на наличие скрытых камер. Сегодня можно было расслабиться насчет камер, но этого Кайлу было ничуть не легче.

Из-за патрулирующих тут и там роботов Энтрапте приходилось вести его обходными путями, так что до подвалов он добирался довольно долго. Здесь тишиной и не пахло. Отовсюду раздавался шум и гам, гремели двигатели, крутились шестеренки. Боты, в отличие от людей, не засыпали никогда.

Он миновал несколько знакомых комнат, к примеру конвейерная лента. Около десяти лет назад, когда роботы Хордака еще не были оснащены по последнему слову инопланетной техники, Кайл работал здесь с другими солдатами. Взрослые готовили безвкусные, но питательные батончики, а дети мыли комнаты. Теперь изготовлением пищи занимались боты. Еда так и осталась безвкусной, но без людского труда казалась еще более отвратной.  
Боу был шокирован, выяснив у Адоры, чем питались в Орде, так что он пару раз давал Кайлу попробовать какие-то странные _чипсы_, фрукты и еще что-то вкусненькое (сложное название, Кайл его не запомнил).

Лучше бы он этого не делал. После такой вкуснятины вернуться к обычному рациону было трудновато. На языке так и осел сладкий вкус.

_— Ладно, а теперь ползи, сейчас…_

— Что?

_— На пол падай!  
_  
Кайл кинулся на пол, по лбу ручьями растекался холодный пот. Огромный робот-охранник просканировал фабричное помещение. Как Энтрапта догадалась, что лежащего на полу Кайл лазер не обнаружит — тот прошел в дюйме от его макушки — оставалось загадкой. Гений, не иначе.

Бот ушел, а Кайл с облегчением выдохнул.

_— Давай, ты почти на месте._

Он встал и ускорил шаг, прижимая ладони к груди. Перед глазами совсем размыто, скорее бы успокоиться. Может, у него _действительно_ это Тако… что-то.

Наконец он добежал до входа в канализацию. Энтрапта (благослови ее Первые) выбрала маленький люк, а не один из главных, куда сливали кучу токсичных отходов с производства новых ботов.

Последний раз все перепроверив, Кайл сделал глубокий вдох на дорожку и…

_— Не забудь убрать наушник в чехол…  
_  
Черт.

Он погрузился под воду, сразу же закрыл глаза и зажал нос, изо всех сил пытаясь выбросить из головы тот факт, что он оказался в гнилой, под завязку засоренной грязью и мусором воде. Наконец коснувшись ногами дна, Кайл оттолкнулся и всплыл. Он вытащил наушник из уха.

— Черт, черт, черт…

Весь в воде. Он попытался дозвониться до Энтрапты в надежде, что хрупкий аппарат пережил купание, но ответом ему была тишина.

Волна паники захлестнула Кайла с головой. Ужас. Кошмар. Нужно вернуться, миссия уже провалена.

Но нельзя же. Без помощи Энтрапты его сразу же схватят. В подвалах же Скорпия, которая может выручить. Слишком много «но»…

Энтрапта сразу предупредила, что Скорпия придет на помощь только в крайнем случае. Могут подумать, что Кайл и Скорпия что-то замышляют против Орды, а так рисковать в их положении нельзя. Одно брошенное на ветер слово — и Октавия тут как тут. Новая заместительница Хордака уже точила на него зуб из-за случая в медотсеке.

Кайл решил следовать плану, а потом связаться с Энтраптой. Боу наверняка принесет с собой планшет.

Пока он размышлял бурный поток уже унес его вдаль. Кайл оказался в огромной трубе, по бокам располагались уступы, предназначенные для назначенных на очистку сточных труб (хотя скорее наказанных) кадетов.

Он вскарабкался на левый борт и неуверенно встал на холодный металл. Кайла пробирала мелкая дрожь. Он с облегчением выдохнул и потряс руками, смахивая с одежды воду и вонючую грязь. Опять попробовал включить наушник, но все без толку, так что он просто убрал его в чехол и побежал.

Нельзя терять ни минуты.

В этой части канализации обычно ни камер, ни ботов не наблюдалось, но всякое может быть. К счастью (Боу бы выразил сомнение в этой формулировке), Кайл знал сточные трубы как свои пять пальцев: места, где можно найти найти идеальный люк, которые выведет наружу, точки, в которых нет ни одного робота.

Кайл бежал долгое время. Хоть бы его неразвитые мускулы — в физических тренировках он всегда отставал — выдержали такое издевательство над собой, пока он не доберется до выхода. Все идет как по маслу. Он радостно улыбнулся, но вдруг ошарашенно замер. В мозгу все поплыло, никаких четких мыслей.

Робот приближался прямо к нему. Быстро. Что, во имя Эфирии, он здесь забыл?!  
Кайл не мог пошевелиться. Крик застрял в горле. Паралич сковал его тяжелыми цепями.  
Робот остановился перед ним, загорелся пурпурный сигнал.

_— Кайл! Наконец-то! Я так рада, что Эмили тебя нашла!_

— Энтрапта?!

Ее голос исходил из робота. Так это Эмили. А Кайл ее и не признал, ведь, чего уж таить, для него все роботы были одинаковы…

_— Мне однозначно стоит установить камеры и в канализации. Я уж испугалась, что тебя раскрыли!_

— Прости за наушник.

_— Ничего, новый сделаю. Это пара пустяков. Теперь иди к Боу. По возвращении Эмили будет ждать тебя здесь.  
_  
Кайл взобрался по стенной лестнице, добрался до люка и аккуратно его отодвинул, после чего опасливо высунул макушку, чтобы оглянуться. Выход находился в заброшенном тупике между двумя вышедшими из использования смотровыми башнями. До появления камер и ботов, выполняющих наблюдение в любое время дня и суток, здесь выставляли солдатские патрули, менявшиеся каждые пару часов.

Кайл выбрался, закрыл люк и крадучись вышел из тупикового угла. Он передвигался тихо, практически бесшумно, прижимаясь к стенам до упора, чтобы не попасться под прицел камер. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он повелся на один из розыгрышей Катры и приклеился к стене. Понятно, что в подобных предосторожностях не было смысла, ведь за камерами следила никто иная, как Энтрапта, тем не менее страх его не покидал… Вдруг кто-то еще ведет наблюдение?.. Хотя в таком случае его бы уже давно схватили. Все же привычные телодвижения Кайла несколько успокаивали.

Перед тем, как он выбрался из сточных труб, Энтрапта сказала, что создаст небольшую диверсию среди роботов отделения, чтобы помочь ему беспрепятственно добраться до гаражей. В подробности она не вдавалась, но ее план определенно подействовал. До гаражей он добрался без всяких происшествий.

Наконец, он дошел до припаркованных скифов. Взял первый же попавшийся, не удосужившись проверить технические характеристики: сейчас не до того. Он вставил ключи Скорпии в замок зажигания, последний раз осторожно осмотрелся и запустил аппарат.

Он аж взвизгнул от скорости, потоки ветра щекотали лицо. Кайлу раньше не приходилось вести скиф. По крайней мере не в одиночку: на их тренировочном скифе руководила Лонни. Вот об этом стоило подумать раньше… Первые несколько минут он просто пытался удержать скиф, хаотично менявший направление полета, но затем разобрался с управлением.

До входа в Шепчущий лес он добрался минут за десять. Он припарковал скиф у странного на вид фруктового дерева. Что на нем растет? Апельсины, может? Вспомнить не получилось — и он храбро ринулся в лес, пусть с каждым шагом все сильнее вздрагивал.

— Боу? — хрипло позвал он. Отросший лес, практически восстановившийся до изначального состояния, вселял в кадета страх. Кайл только ступил на изогнутую корягу, как ночной концерт лесных насекомых внезапно затих. Лес будто наблюдал за ним сквозь глаза своих обитателей, осуждал за принадлежность к тем, кто почти полностью его разрушил. Солдатам Орды не место на этой земле…

Кайл тяжело сглотнул, ощутив себя совсем крохотным в этом жутком лесу. Как же хочется в туалет.

Внезапно тишину нарушил гулкий скрип.

Кайл с криком побежал обратно к скифу. Это точно какая-то из чудовищных принцесс, ужастиками о которых преподаватели обожали пугать нерадивых кадетов.

— Кайл! Это же я!

К облегчению Кайла Боу выбрался из кустов вместе с крылатым конем Адоры.  
Парни искренне улыбнулись друг другу, радуясь встрече… однако эта радость быстро сменилась неловкостью, все-таки не ради дружеской беседы они тут собрались.

— Итак, эм… — Боу задумчиво почесал затылок, оглядев промокшего Кайла с ног до головы, — сложно было добираться сюда?

— Чуток… — пожал плечами Кайл, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — но я справился.  
Боу кивнул. Ему очень хотелось расспросить друга поподробнее, но… это будет лишним. После битвы в их дружбе произошел сильный надлом.

— Так что ты принес?

— Ах да, точно! — Боу стукнул себя по лбу. Свифт Винд закатил глаза, наблюдая за сосредоточенно рывшимся в рюкзаке парнем. Наконец, он извлек оттуда пробирку, в которой находился излучавший розоватое свечение волос. — Вот он! Волос Анджеллы!

— Отлично! Давай его сюда! — Кайл открыл висящую на ремне и осторожно вытащил странное устройство цилиндрической формы. Боу нахмурился, взяв цилиндр в руке. Что эта штука делает непонятно… Осознание застало его врасплох, вынудив испуганно замереть.  
Кайл открыл пробирку и потряс ее над цилиндром. Выпавший волос застыл в воздухе, будто его поддерживало особое магическое поле. Из устройства полился зеленый свет, проверивший под громкий механический аккомпанемент длину волоса и каждую его микроскопическую частичку.  
_  
О, нет._

По лбу Боу заструился пот. Как можно было не догадаться, что Энтрапта прямо во время встречи проверит волос на подлинность?!

Свифт Винд подтолкнул его мордой в плечо, призывая успокоиться. Оно и верно. Подобное поведение его точно выдаст.

_— Объект — ДНК потомка Первых,_ — возвестил механический голосок. Что, во имя Эфирии, такое это ДНК?_ — ключ — подтвержден._

Удовлетворенная улыбка озарила лицо Кайла — он сразу стал куда жизнерадостнее. Он посмотрел на Боу. Тот был слишком ошарашен, чтобы разобрать слова аппарата.

— Энтрапта будет вне себя от радости, — произнес солдат, — все нормально?

— Д-да! Абсолютно! — слишком громко воскликнул Боу. Он даже не понял, что сейчас произошло, но безумно счастлив, что все обошлось, хотя сердце, подгоняемое адреналином, все еще отплясывало безумный ритм в ожидании катастрофы, — что, эм… что она намеревается с ним делать?

— Ничего опасного, не переживай, — спокойно ответил Кайл, — большего сказать не могу. По правде говоря, я и сам не особо понимаю, чем она занимается. Слишком мудрено.

— Не унижай себя так! — Боу ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, — глянь, ты же нас обоих обхитрил. Без серого вещества такой крутой план не придумаешь!

— Да уж, а в конце все покатилось по наклонной. Мне повезло, что Энтрапта такая добрая.

— Она такая… — внезапно погрустнел Боу. Увидев принцессу на экране планшета, он понял, как сильно скучал по ней, их дружбе, ее чудным привычкам, по восторгу, с которым Энтрапта описывала свои изобретения в мельчайших подробностях. Жаль, что она не может снова сменить сторону, вернуться к ним… Боу был всецело уверен, что она не злая. Сердцем и душой Энтрапта не принадлежала Орде.

Как и Кайл.

— Ты тоже, Боу, — Боу вынырнул из потока противоречивых мыслей. Кайл нервничал, но глаза его искрились благодарностью, — ты добрый и честный. Не обманул меня и… — Боу сглотнул, душу сковало неприятным холодком.

— Ты не знаешь, как много это значит для меня. Извини, что сомневался в тебе.

— Все нормально, у тебя были на то все причины. Ты имел полное право задаваться вопросами о Восстании, — вздох, — я и сам… каждый день узнаю о повстанцах что-то новое.  
Кайл поднял брови, его переполняло любопытство. Какая информация о повстанцах, его родных и близких, могла так опечалить вечно радостного лучника?

— В этой войне все мы не без греха, однако я никогда не прекращу бороться против Орды, Кайл. Потому что Хордак причиняет боль невинным людям во имя собственных амбиций. Ради силы.

Взгляд Боу пронзил Кайла насквозь. Он пытался воззвать к чувству справедливости Кайла, это точно. Однажды Боу тем же способом убедил Кайла шпионить для повстанцев. По большей мере, Боу был обычным вежливым подростком, чьи чувства гремели бурным потоком. Даже фальшивые пиратские песенки вызывали у него неподдельное восхищение. Тем не менее, когда его близкие теряли всякую надежду, Боу внезапно выдумывал самые вдохновляющие речи, способные достичь людских сердец. В этом заключалась его главная сила.

— Понимаю, сейчас ты должен остаться там со своим другом Рогелио, — отметил Боу, принимая его точку зрения, — но я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты задумаешься над моим предложением. Я уже повторяюсь, но повстанцы будут _счастливы_ видеть тебя в своих рядах. Для нас было бы честью сражаться с тобой спиной к спине.

Кайл побагровел. Вот жеж…

— Я… Я уже говорил тебе… — он отстранился, — к такому я еще не готов, но я запомню на всякий случай.

Недовольства со стороны Боу не последовало. Он все понимал. Хорошо хоть, что получилось немного сгладить углы в их отношениях.

— К слову, Энтрапта сказала, что завтра рунный камень будет на месте. Она передает Мермисте свои наилучшие пожелания. Я тоже надеюсь, что ей полегчает…  
Глаза лучника заслезились.

Кайл потрясающий, только бы им удалось воссоединиться вновь. В их первую встречу он и подумать не мог, что так крепко подружится с ордынцем, но Кайл… Дружба с ним того стоила.

Боу помахал вслед, взобравшемуся на скиф Кайлу. Тот быстро вылетел из леса. Хорошо, что он возвращается к Энтрапте. Та сумеет его защитить, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Не то что бы Кайлу нужна защита, высшие чины его полностью игнорировали… А вот новые друзья ему позарез нужны.

***

_— О, мои Первые, Кайл, это потрясающе! ХА-ХА-ХА!_

— Принцесса, умоляю, держите себя в руках.

Кайл оглянулся. По возвращении на базу в его мысли вновь закралась тревога. Он вновь оказался в трущобах, упорно следуя за Эмили, которая вела его другим обходным путем.

_— Ключ идеален, Кайл! Невероятно! Мы были правы насчет Анджеллы! И кристаллов! Теперь я смогу их расшифровать! Это ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ, КАЙЛ, ПОНИМАЕШЬ!  
_  
— Да, да, принцесса, но…

_— Это не совпадение, быть не может… Единственный потомок Первых на всей планете поможет мне в расшифровке данных из храма… Что такое, Кайл?! Я все высчитаю._

— Да, только потише, пожалуйста…

Эмили прижала металлический_ палец _к контроллеру, открывая стальную дверь. Легкие Кайла наполнились свежим воздухом, свободным от мусора. Поскорее бы в душ…

Он проследовал за Эмили через бесконечные складные коридоры. Солдаты сюда больше не заходили, ведь хранящиеся здесь боты по большей части устарели. Впрочем, если Орде понадобится отразить неожиданную атаку или создать армию из ничего… Материал имеется.

_— Кстати, как там Боу?_ — радостно поинтересовалась Энтрапта. Она тихо напевала, из-за чего и без того жуткая база казалась еще более зловещей.

— Ну… Кажется, у него все хорошо, — замешкался Кайл, но все-таки поделился с ней. Надо понять, насколько ей можно довериться, — он попросил меня присоединиться к ним. К Восстанию.

_— Ах… И что думаешь ответить?_

— У меня смешанные чувства… Что насчет тебя? Ты уже была на их стороне.

Эмили схватила Кайла за воротник и бросила через дыру в потолке. Кадет приземлился аккурат на задницу, слезы брызнули из глаз. Он застонал от неприятных ощущений. Пути передвижения роботов в Зоне Страха ему определенно не понравились.

_— Не знаю. Сейчас я хочу расшифровать данные, а потом… кто знает.  
_  
Это прозвучало менее уверенно, чем обычно.

— А, и еще вопрос. Почему эти данные так важ…

_— Вот черт! _— зашипела она. Что такое?! Ругани от нее Кайл еще не слыхал, _— хорошо, Кайл. Плохие новости. Расслабься и попытайся вести себя естественно…  
_  
Ритм сердца ускорился в разы.

_— Ты на радаре Октавии._


End file.
